


The Perfect Girlfriend

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Kissing, Wedding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 100,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: Maria的姐姐要结婚，而她的父母拼了命的要在婚礼之前给Maria找个女票一起参加婚礼。Natasha提出说她可以假装女票一起去，不过，显然和自己暗恋的大美女假装恋爱是当然不可能出错的，对吧？她们可是高级间谍，超级擅长撒谎呢。她们可以骗过任何人，只是骗不了她们自己。





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthAboutLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthAboutLove/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Perfect Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113033) by [TheTruthAboutLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthAboutLove/pseuds/TheTruthAboutLove). 



> 这是一个没人要求，我自己要写的BlackHill假装恋爱的平行世界的小故事。时间设定在《美队3：内战》之前。

她现在超紧张的。

她是一名战功卓著的海军陆战队队员，一个战士，还是一个间谍。向Thor起誓，她是神盾局的副局长呢。但是就在这，在Pepper的办公室门外，紧张的不敢敲门。

她并不是在紧张她要和Pepper说的事，她紧张是因为她要说这事的原因，她知道只要一说出口，她就没有退路了。

她深深叹了口气，敲了敲门。

“请进，Maria。”

当然了，Pepper的私人助理已经告诉她自己要来了。

她打开门，看到Tony Stark坐着Pepper办公桌对面的那只椅子。在右侧，一组小沙发上坐着Natasha Romanoff和Clint Barton，悠闲的像是路边某个休闲吧一样，而不是这个世界上最重要的CEO的办公室。

“如果你忙的话，我可以过会再来。”

“我们只是在聊天，除非世界要毁灭，似乎没办法把大家都聚起来一起度过一段愉快的时光呢。”

“听上去很遗憾。”Maria说道，眼神暗示她的话比起Pepper她更是说给Natasha和Clint听的。

“你想和我说什么呢？”Pepper鼓励的看着她。

Maria叹了口气，“我想请五天的假。”

Stark假惺惺的抚胸坐直，“天啊，Maria Hill还会休假？！”

Maria翻了个白眼又一次无奈的叹气。

“相信我，我宁愿在这工作呢。但是我姐姐要结婚了。”

“想坐过来吗？”Natasha拍了拍沙发上旁边的位子，等Maria一坐下她就转过头问道，“我记得你姐姐已经结婚了啊。”她疑惑的指出道。

“等等，你有个姐姐？”Tony在Maria身上发现了越来越多的惊喜。

“我有两个姐姐，还有个哥哥。大姐今年42岁，有两个孩子。二姐34，马上要结婚的那个。就好像我32岁单独参加她的婚礼有多罪大恶极一样，我父母一直都在不停的催婚，自从我不再给神盾局工作了以来，他们就不断的找各种机会烦我，他们的原话是‘人靠谱就行了，Maria，别太挑了’。”

“真是高标准啊。”Pepper轻笑着说。

“我就真心期待他们能十分钟不给我发各种可能的相亲对象的照片呢，他们想借着姐姐的婚礼让我相亲。真是糟透了。”

“你什么时候走呢？”

“两周后，如果可以的话。拜托告诉我不可以，时间太紧张，我走不开，我 ** _必须_** 留下来。”她长叹一声，烦躁的撸了撸头发。

Pepper轻哼一声，“你早该休假了，Maria。去吧，享受点生活嘛！”

Maria又一次的翻了个白眼叹了口气。Pepper则是一副深思的样子，然后她突然用手敲了敲桌子，像是想出了一个超棒的主意一样。

“带Tony一起去！”

Maria大笑出声，“这主意太天才了，首先我是绝对不会带这个人，”她说着指了指Stark，“去我姐姐的婚礼的。他简直就是了麻烦吸引机，而且我受不了他。”

“哦，Hill，不要这样嘛，你超爱我的。”他假装受伤的呻吟道。

“其次，你和他在全世界所有杂志的所有封面上好吗。会有人认出他来的。”她说完耸了耸肩说。

“那你带Barton去，没人知道他结婚了呢。”Pepper提议道。

“我觉得Laura一定不会喜欢这个主意。”她再一次大笑着说道，“而且，我不能带他去。”

“为什么不行，我不够靠谱吗？”他问道，装出一副受伤的神情。

“不是，你很棒Clint。”Maria无奈的说，“但是我16岁就向家人出柜了，我觉得他们相信咱们在一起的几率和相信我和Tony Stark在一起一样高。”

这次，空气突然就安静了。

“你已经…”Tony开口道，说了一半又停了，“向家人出…柜了？就是最常见的那种意思？”他边说边比划着，然后就说不下去了。

这一次，出乎意料的，是Natasha翻了个白眼。

“你对于非直性向有什么意见吗？”那位红发杀手问道，明显不爽。

“没有，当然没有！”他几乎像是被冒犯了一样大声反驳道，“我只是觉得意外。”

“你之前见过我吗，Stark？你怎么可能见过我还不知道？”Maria笑着说，然后，她意识到了什么，看了看周围的人，她发现除了Natasha之外，所有人都有点懵。“真的啊，你们都不知道？”她稍微严肃的问他们。

“我知道。”Natasha随意的说道，“别管他们，他们又不是间谍，而且你也没那么容易读懂。”

“好吧，Romanoff，从你嘴里说出来，我就当这是一句夸奖了。”

“天啊，我试着撮合你和James或者Sam好几个月了，你应该告诉我的，Maria。”Pepper说道，说着挑起了眉毛。

“你试图干 ** _什么_** 了？”她苦着脸说道，“抱歉，我没注意到，最近我被父母弄得焦头烂额的。”

Pepper长叹一口气，靠在了椅子的靠背上。

“所以，我的假期？”

“当然，填好请假单我就签字。”Pepper微笑着说道。

“好的。”Maria起身，从裤兜里掏出了一张纸，就是Pepper之前提过的请假单，已经完全填好了。

她大笑着，摇摇头，当然Maria已经准备好了。Pepper随即签了字，然后递给Maria告诉她可以交给她的私人助理归档。

“很抱歉打扰你们聊天了。如果可以的话，我现在就想回家了。”

“当然，你一个小时之前就可以交班了。”Pepper和她说道。

她向每个人挥手告别，但门在她身后还没来得及关上时，Natasha也紧跟着溜出了办公室。

“嘿，Hill。”

“怎么了？”她转过身来，面带微笑。Natasha勾起的嘴角宣布着麻烦的到来。“拜托告诉我你在一个威胁生命的任务中需要帮助，别告诉Pepper，但是办公室快要憋死我了。”她向Natasha靠过去，低声说。

“目前没有，但是如果有事情发生，我会记住你说过这句话的。”她低声回答。

她们都笑了，Natasha的声音又回到了正常音量。

“我和你一起去。”

Maria看起来无比困惑。

“去婚礼。当你女朋友，假女朋友，随便什么了。如果你同意的话，等我从Clint家回来，咱们可以一起编个咱们怎么坠入爱河的假故事。你不是唯一一个快要无聊死的人，我已经很久没做卧底了，这听起来是我最近见到的最有趣的事情。”

Maria被这个提议吓了一跳，懵了一会儿。

“来嘛，Maria会很有趣的。一起工作，没有那些蠢男人，只有你和我。”Natasha的斜笑提醒她们一起完成的每一个完美任务，还有她们晚上喝着廉价伏特加，在天空母舰上大笑，每一个Maria眼看着出现又消失的，却从未抓住的机会。

她们曾经是很亲密的朋友，她们的友谊持续很久了。然后，生活变得复杂，然后复仇者成立。那些日子她们彼此不常见面，但她们偶尔还是会在外面或是其他什么地方一起玩。

她们以前经常聊天。

Maria是Natasha除了Clint之外第一个让她放松下来的人。而且Natasha是唯一一个Maria工作内外都深度信任的人。

最棒的是，她们的友谊无论时间过去多久，她们都在聊五分钟之后，就变得好像她们一直在一起一样。Maria对于Natasha的感情让她们无论分开多久，她都会永远是她最好的朋友。

最糟糕的也是，无论他们分开多久，Maria永远都会爱Natasha，超过最好的朋友的那种爱。知道她不可能拥有她的，真的很让她心碎。但是做她的朋友真的很棒，这真的已经足够了。

“我要在那里待整整一个星期，Nat。你确定你准备好了吗?”她不确定的问，语气满是怀疑。

“当然，反正我一直想见见你的家人。”她斜笑着说道，“此外，你可以和他们说你曾经和一个如此糟糕的人约会，所以无论你最终和谁在一起，他们都会绝对爱上她的。”

“你在说什么，他们超崇拜你的。我侄女对你很着迷，如果她认出你的话，她会整个黏在你身上的。”

Natasha眉头微皱。

“Nat，你是个英雄。”她轻轻地握住她的手，低声说。“每个人都在你身上看到了那个拯救世界很多次的了不起的女人，你也应该看到她了，因为她很棒，不认识她会错过了很多的。”她开玩笑说。

Natasha哼了一声，这还是让她笑了，她的笑声让Maria的心停了一拍。

“那就这么定了。我会做你一周的完美女友。”

“等不及了。”Maria说着，勉强笑了笑，因为她完全是在开玩笑，一点也不是真心的。

“下周见，Mia。”

“帮我也抱抱孩子们。”

她转过身来摁电梯。

诚然，这是一个吓人的、可怕的想法。假装在和Natasha约会一定会让她疯掉的。

*** ***

这简直是一个等待爆炸的定时炸弹。

她到底在干什么啊？

*** ***

就在那天之后的正好一周，Natasha发短信告诉她说她回到纽约城了，要是Maria有时间她就可以和她见面商量一下故事的细节。

她在八点到了Maria家门口，拎着一盒披萨和半打啤酒。

“真好看。”

“见到你也很高兴，Hill。”

“我在和啤酒说话。”

Natasha翻了个白眼，自己就那么走进去了。

“我买了你最喜欢的那种，意大利辣肠和奶酪。”

“你让假装爱你变得好 ** _容易_** 啊。”她吐槽道，在Natasha坐下的时候，她就直线奔向了披萨。

那红发女人一巴掌拍走了Maria的爪子。

“至少要拿盘子。”

Hill翻了个白眼。

“我拿了，在电视前面的茶几上，我们可以去沙发上吃，我还准备了纸巾。”

“好极了，再开几瓶这个。”她把啤酒递给Maria，“我就在你的那超级超级舒服的沙发上等你。”

她又一次的拿起了桌上的披萨盒，去沙发上坐下了。

Maria很快加入了Natasha的行列，递给她一瓶开了的啤酒。

“所以，我觉得咱们还是说事实吧。那个，当然不是全部事实，但是说个尽量接近的故事，就像说，就按照事实告诉他们咱们是怎么认识的，然后就只是在后面加上一句，某一天突然就坠入爱河了之类的话。”她耸耸肩，说完就咬了一口披萨。

“真是浪漫啊，Maria。”Natasha翻了个白眼，“至少咱们得编一个不错的第一次约会和第一次接吻的故事吧。”

“这个，越接近真实状况越可信啊。咱们就可以说那次去溜冰场的那次是咱们的第一次约会，如果你觉得那足够浪漫的话。我是说，如果想象是Steve带你去的话，就其实还挺浪漫的。”

“Eww~ Hill，Steve简直就是亲哥哥。”

“你知道我什么意思的。”她翻了个白眼，“我租下了那一晚的溜冰场，我知道你喜欢花样滑冰和芭蕾。但是租个舞台让你跳舞给我看太诡异了，所以带你滑冰以庆祝你作为自由人的第一天。”

“当时我在天空母舰上真是无聊死了，而且你滑冰也很好啊，如果是我来评价的话。”Natasha尽管很努力的隐藏了，但是她的嘴角还是有个大大的微笑。

“那天我们玩了很久，也笑了很久。而且我很高兴你让我带你出去看看，在你之前，我从来没有这么紧密的友谊呢。”

“你在那之后还给我准备了热茶，但是等我们玩够的时候茶都凉了。那天晚上我真的很开心。”她小声的承认到。

“我也是。”Maria也轻声说道。

“在那之后你还带我去了一家意大利餐馆吃宵夜，那是我一生中吃过最好吃的食物了。”

“如果你喜欢意式风味的话，等你吃到我妈做的饭的时候，你会为了能继续吃她做的饭而真的嫁给我。”

Natasha控制不住的大笑起来。

“我不确定我能想出什么初吻的故事呢，咱们就说在第一次约会之后接吻了就行了吧。”Maria补充道。

“听上去不错，那 ** _确实_** 是一次令人印象深刻的约会，所以我猜，吻一下挺合理的。”

Maria几乎急切的想问，为什么，为什么真实情况下没有那个吻。为什么Natasha从来没想过吻她。但是她觉得她应该是已经知道为什么了，非常简单，就是Natasha对女人没性趣，而她当然也不喜欢自己。

“如果有什么人问你更多的细节的话，就射穿他们的脚。”Maria提议道，而这个建议让Natasha大笑出来了。

“不过，如果咱们在我刚加入神盾局的时候就开始约会的话，那咱们应该都已经约会八年了。”

“你说的没错。那咱们就说是几年前开始约会的，在神盾陷落之后，咱们好几个月都没有见到彼此，所以很自然的咱们都对这段关系保密，但是咱们现在都在纽约城工作了，关系就开始认真了，所以我才带你去参加姐姐的婚礼。听起来可信吗？”

Natasha点点头，“听起来挺靠谱的。”

Maria笑着看她。

这时Maria的手机突然响了起来。

她打开母亲发来的短信，然后捂脸呻吟了一声，就那么闭着眼睛把手机递给了Natasha。

“你看看这个，我妈一天要给我发两遍。”她说着瞥了一眼Natasha。

她顺手翻着她的相册，浏览着她母亲发过来的各种可能的相亲对象的照片。

“她很漂亮。”Natasha翻到了一张照片。

Maria看了一眼屏幕然后控制不住的大笑着。

“那是你两个月前用我手机拍的自拍好吗，Nat。”

那位红发女人斜笑着，“你得打电话告诉你母亲说你会带人去参加你姐姐的婚礼。”

Maria叹气，无奈的拿回自己的手机。Natasha点点头，鼓励她。而Maria在改变主意之前拨通了那个电话。

“喂，妈妈。是的，我收到了。不是，妈，听我说。我打电话是想告诉你我会带个人来参加姐姐的婚礼，是的，女朋友。”

Natasha就那么看着她，微笑着。她觉得自己有点脸红，有点恨不得从地球表面消失的害羞。

“是的，女朋友。几年了但是几个月前才认真起来的。不是，我没说是因为我不确定她想不想去。妈，是的，我会告诉她的。在家一周。好的，好的，我知道。妈，挂了。”

“挺容易的，不是吗？”Natasha微笑着说。

“她想让我告诉你，等我带你回家的时候她会给你做意式烤宽面、自制披萨和一种叫做奶油卷的食物。我妈家是意大利裔的，我之前和你提过吗？”

“我 ** _超爱_** 烤宽面的。我简直等不及要见他们了。”Natasha灿烂的笑着，边说边继续吃披萨喝啤酒。

Maria是多么希望她是真心的啊。

“我也会做烤宽面，应该还挺好吃的。”她貌似随意的说着。

Natasha突然就那么盯着她，带着不敢相信的神情。

“Maria Hill，为什么你从来都没给我做过？你竟然从始至终都对我有所保留吗？你还对我撒过什么谎？”她假装心碎的哭诉道。

Maria尽她最大可能不要笑出来，但是她很悲惨的失败了。

“理论上说，我知道怎么做披萨。只是我总是做不好。”

“那没事。可以叫披萨外卖。但是我想在某一天尝到你做的意大利烤宽面。”

她们微笑着看着彼此。

“当然，下次过来的时候做给你吃。”

*** ***

Natasha在周六回来的时候，Maria已经把她家的全部信息收集成一个文件夹，并配上了的照片，来帮Natasha准备她要面对的事情。

“好了，我算是有个挺大的家庭。咱们从我父母开始说起吧，是这两个老一点的。”她说着递过去一张照片，上面是一对有爱的六十多岁的老夫妻，然后先指了指那个他们说，“Carl和Barbara，注意我妈名字里的那个‘ar’的音，她出于某种神秘的原因，对于这个特别在乎。”

“Barbara。”她用完美的意大利语发出了这个音，“你知道我是个超级间谍的，没忘吧？”

“关于超级的那部分咱们再说吧，这事还有待讨论。”Maria斜笑着说。

“反正在他们说我可以叫他们名字之前，就叫他们Hill夫妇。”她耸耸肩，“介绍一下你的姐姐们。”

Maria点头，翻到了下一张照片。

“这是Elena，她是大姐，她42岁，嫁给了Phil，就是这个人。”她分别在照片里指出了他们俩，然后说到了旁边的两个小孩，“他们的孩子，这是Kyle，十岁，还有Jenny，六岁。我超爱他们的，我每周日都会和他们视频聊天，他们实在太可爱了，基本上改变了我对于孩子的看法。不过唯一的问题是，我和Phil基本上对于所有事情的看法都相反，每次去看他们我们都会大吵一架，每次孩子们都站在我这面，而他就变得唧唧歪歪的，然后Sara就会怪罪到我身上。所以，我基本上不去看他们，但是就像我说的，我经常和他们视频通话。

“他们真的好可爱啊，你的外甥和你好像啊，Hill。”

“谢谢，我猜。”Maria斜眼瞥了她一眼。“这是我哥，Rob，他39岁，他是这个世界上最大的混蛋。我们关于什么都能吵起来，他总是找我的麻烦。他觉得他比我们都强，我只是个军人而他是个律师，他觉得自己是五星级单身汉。你很快就会见到他了，你可以自己下判断。”她说完就迫不及待的翻过了他的照片。

“真迷人。这个是马上要结婚的那个吗？”

“没错。”她说，停在了下一张照片上，“这是Sara，她34岁。这是她的未婚夫，Luke。他们是很棒的一对，他们都是不错的人，得先警告你一下，他们甜蜜的都能让你吐出彩虹来。”

“哦，我打算当一周这个世界上最甜蜜的女朋友，所以想让我吐出彩虹来？祝他们好运喽。

Maria没心没肺的大笑着。

“来吧，我给你做了烤宽面。你可以告诉我说我做的怎么样，然后我再考考你有没有记住那些名字。”

“你 ** _做了_** 烤宽面？”

“是的。”Maria答道，同时站起来想把托盘从烤箱里拿出来。

“给我做的？现在？”

“Nat，三秒之前我刚和你说的，是的。”她随即从碗柜里拿出两个盘子盛装她们的食物。

“Maria Hill，我会让你的父母彻底爱上我的，我会当一个完美的女朋友，他们会再也不给你介绍女朋友了，他们只会希望咱们赶紧结婚。”

“那如果烤宽面不好吃怎么办？”

Natasha想了一会。

“我会射穿你哥哥的脚。”

“但是我讨厌他，才不在乎呢。”

“你还是会爱我，但是你父母会恨我啊。”

“还算有道理。好了，现在试试好不好吃。”她说着，递给Natasha一盘食物。

她们就坐在厨房岛柜旁，开始吃饭。

就在Natasha吃下去第一口的时候，Maria听到了一个声音，让她整个人就定在了原地。

“你刚刚是 ** _呻吟_** 了吗？”

Natasha又吃了一大口，享受的闭上了眼睛。

“我会成为史上最好的女朋友的。”她满嘴食物的低声嘀咕道。

她仅仅用了两分钟就吃光了一大盘食物，Maria默默地又给她盛了一大盘。

“你简直像是饿死鬼投胎。”

“我向来都吃这么多的，你知道我的代谢水平的。”

“正好，下周你会用得上的。”

“咱们什么时候走？”她又一次的满嘴食物的含糊不清的问道。

“周一早上，我明天会收拾行李，我周一早上六点去接你，有问题吗？”

“没问题，就是有点早。去芝加哥是的车程是多久？”

“大概十二小时，我们大概是傍晚到那，不过途中会停几次，你知道，吃中饭还有休息。”

“听上去不错。想现在考我记不记得他们的名字和资料吗？然后，咱们一起看电视？”

“好主意。”


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们开车，调情，还有Natasha终于见到了Hill一家。

星期一早上六点整，Maria到了Natasha的家门口。她掏出手机想给她发信息说自己到了，但是还没来得及解锁，她就从后视镜里看到那位红发女人拖着两个大旅行箱走过来。

“天啊，你是准备搬家吗？”

“就带了我觉得可能会用到的东西，那些是必需的物件呢。”她说着就把行李扔进了后备箱，之后就爬上了副驾。

“准备好了？”

“好了，Mia。看起来紧张的想吐的人反倒是你啊。”

“抱歉，婚礼让我鸭梨山大。”

她随之就开始开车，Natasha也顺手系上了安全带。

“所以，你不是婚姻的粉丝咯。”

“我可没说。”Maria小心的回复道，“我挺喜欢婚姻这个概念的，我不喜欢的只是那种复杂繁复的盛大婚礼。”

“这个我能理解。”

Maria低头暗自微笑着，抑制住自己说出她已经知道Natasha的观点了。

“你换车了。”Natasha换了个话题。

“是的，这款车空间更大也更舒服。四门五座，还有一个挺大的后备箱。”

“这车看起来像是大家庭才会买的车啊。”

“希望某一天，会是吧。”Maria低声说，“我希望我能有个大家庭。”

“我以为你和你的家人处不来的。”

“确实。但是他们是一群嬉皮士啊，他们总留下一大堆乱摊子。我是家里最小的孩子，即使是在小时候，我也需要一点规矩和安静。”

“那解释了参军，不过你听起来和你的家庭很不一样啊。”

“是的。但是我很喜欢有兄弟姐妹和外祖父母在身边的事实。我外祖，他和我差不多，非常严谨。他是海军陆战队的，他教会了我很多。”

她向右瞥了一眼，发现Natasha很严肃的看着她。

“他…”她清了清嗓子，“他在我15岁的时候去世了。我外祖母去世的时候我才20岁。我从来没见过我父亲的父母。”

“我很抱歉，Maria。”那位红发美女低声说道，她的手轻轻安慰的拍了拍Maria的膝盖。

“那是很久之前了，”她艰难的吞咽了一下，眨眨眼但是还是把视线保持在路上。“但是我还是挺喜欢和Kyle和Jenny一起玩，还可以和他们做一些外公和我做过的事情。我能理解他们觉得自己不属于这里的感觉。”

“真是挺甜蜜的。我相信你会是个很好的妈妈的，Mia。”

Maria小小的微笑了一下，但是什么都没说。

她们就那么安静的开了一回车，都不觉得需要闲聊来填补安静的空气。直到Maria想起了一件小事。

“嘿，你准备好出席婚礼要穿的礼服了吗？”

“是的，我带了条经典款的裙子，还配上了漂亮的鞋子。”

“好的，和我七大姑八大姨一起的招待午餐呢？”

“花式的休闲裙，配上凉鞋。”

“单身派对呢？”

“我…”她愣了一秒，“啥？”

“还有，你确定咱们的衣服搭吗？不会撞色吧。我觉得这更是你的专长呢。”她说着做了个鬼脸，然后耸耸肩。

 ** _“单身派对？”_** Natasha重复道。

Maria挑眉看着她，“我姐姐坚持说你应该一起去。”

Natasha顿时定在原地，“我猜我还多带了几条，你可以和我再挑一条裙子。”

“好极了。”

她们继续开车，直到九点Natasha的肚子无比响亮的叫了起来。

“很抱歉，我早上只喝了咖啡，而且我告诉过你，我的基础代谢率很高的。”

“嘿，咱们不急，可以停在路边休息一下，吃点东西。”Maria无所谓的提议道。

她们在一家加油站停了下来，Natasha去买早餐Maria则是去加油。等她们再次开车上路的时候，Natasha打开了收音机，她们俩都找到了和着广播里的音乐一起唱的兴致，最开始只是小声的唱，后来就变成大声的嘶吼，一边唱一边大笑着，倒不是说Maria会承认这一点，在某个时刻她甚至像是高中小女生一样咯咯笑着。

她从当上特工以来从来没这么高兴过。Natasha似乎总有让她活力十足的本事，这个念头让Maria感觉像是触电了一样。

她突然安静下来，短暂的和Natasha说她饿了她想停车吃午餐。

她们不久就在一家饭馆前停车，在Natasha点了汉堡和薯条的时候，Maria只点了一份沙拉。

“别那样看着我。”

“沙拉？你还好吗？你病了吗？发烧还是恶心？到底怎么了？”

“我没事，Nat。今晚咱们会和我妈一起吃晚饭。她在吃到第四盘之前是不会让你离开饭桌的，到时候你会后悔薯条的。”她得意的说着。

“不要担心我的食谱，亲爱的。如果你妈妈做的烤宽面像你做的那么好的话，我自己就能吃掉一锅。”

“前天晚上你 **确实** 自己就吃了半锅。真是不知道你怎么保持身材的，我突然对于你的代谢水平感到非常嫉妒。”

“我每天早上都锻炼，而且这应该是基因问题。”

“我突然好讨厌你。”

Natasha得意的笑着，向她抛了个媚眼。“如果你妈真的会做像你说的 **那么多** 食物的话，或许我可以帮你消耗一些卡路里。”

Maria整个人就定在原地，手举着叉子尴尬的停在半空。

“我的意思是可以和我一起锻炼。”她用非常无辜的语气补充道，“但是，我感觉你的思路似乎跑到了什么奇怪的地方。”

“当然了，你说的是锻炼。”Maria讽刺的低哼着说，“我也有我的例行晨间锻炼，通常是早上7点，不过今天没时间，但是咱们真的可以比一比谁的耐力更好，如果你不怕输的话。”

这下，Natasha的笑容更邪恶了。“我知道好多种测试耐力的办法，很期待和你一起试一试。”

“你指的当然是俯卧撑吧。”

“天啊，如果你想让你的家人们相信咱们在一起好几年了的话，你不能在我每次和你调情的时候就脸红成这个样子啊。”

当然了，Maria提醒着自己。Natasha在训练自己，这只是预演而已。她必须得记住她们应该表现得像是坠入爱河的一对情侣。最好还是演得像一点，但是不能太过分。

“吃你的薯条，都快放凉了。”这是她能想出的唯一的回应。

Natasha继续笑着，但是还是安静的吃掉了她的薯条。

*** ***

“如果开的再慢一点的话，还不如我下车拖着箱子走着快。”当车速低于20迈的时候，Natasha终于忍不住的吐槽道。

到Maria家的时候是七点半，而他们家已经准备好八点一起吃晚餐了，所以她们没机会先去酒店放行李。

“我…或许…有点紧张。”Maria低声说，“所以，我可能是开的慢了点。”

“我 ** _可能_** 看出来了呢。”Natasha也低声的调戏着她，“你是担心他们会因为我的过去而讨厌我吗？”

“不是的，Nat。我告诉过你了，你是我侄子侄女的英雄。而且我父母和兄弟可能根本就不认识你呢，他们根本不看有关超能力的消息。比如说，他们连我和复仇者们一起工作都不知道。他们大概是这个世界上唯一不知道的人了，所以他们根本不会在乎，相信我。”

“那你紧张什么呢？”

Maria耸耸肩，她真的不知道怎么解释，所以她做出了一个苦瓜脸。“大概就是…常规的…那些事情。”

“常规的？像是，他们不喜欢我的衣品和头发吗？”

“不是，他们会喜欢你的。就是我…他们不见得会喜欢…”

“我确定他们爱你的，Mia。”Natasha柔声说着，说着握住了Maria的手。“会没事的。而且不管怎样，你至少可以和我一起吐槽呀。”她安慰她道。

Maria轻笑着，“我猜，应该有挺多人希望可以有他们最好的朋友可以陪他们一起去见父母的吧，至少会不那么难熬？”

“看，你多幸运啊~”Natasha玩笑式的拍了她一下。

Maria努力的微笑着，但是她的笑意并没有到达她的眼底。

终于，她把车子停在一座有着巨大的前院的三层建筑门外。

“ **这** 是你家吗？”Natasha惊讶的问道。

“是啊。我外公的经济状况不错，他帮我父母买了这座房子。”

“这是一处 **巨-大-的-** 房产诶！”

“拜托，这里连一半的面积都不到呢。真的，后院简直就是一个橄榄球场。”

在Natasha下车的时候，她还是有点没缓过神来。

Maria把车掉了个头，然后把车锁好。“好了，去打个招呼。”她牵着Natasha的手，并试图掩饰好自己的紧张。

等她们走到门口的时候，Natasha回过神来和Maria十指紧扣，同时另一只手抓着Maria的上臂。

她们交换了一个眼神，Natasha点点头，Maria随后就按响了门铃。

大门打开，一位年长的男人出现在门口。Natasha从Maria给她的照片里认出了那是Maria的爸爸。穿着短袖衬衫和到膝的短裤，他大概和Maria一样高，但是没她那么瘦，他也是深色的头发，只是他的头发开始花白了。他的眼睛也是蓝色的，但是没有Maria那么好看，Natasha暗暗想到。

“嘿，你到家了！”他高兴地说着，然后简短的抱了一下Maria，然后转头看向她旁边的，还抓着他女儿的手的红发女人。“你一定是Natasha了，很高兴见到你。”

她带着温柔和煦的笑容握了握他的手。“我的荣幸，Maria和我说了 ** _好多_** 关于你的事。”

这句话似乎让他挺高兴的。

“你的行李呢？”他有点疑惑的问道。

“还在车里，我们还没来得及去酒店呢。”在他关门的时候Maria说道。

“住酒店？你以为我们会让你们住酒店吗？”Natasha转头看着Maria的妈妈一边说着一边走过来，“别傻了，Maria。”她说着，然后就把Maria抱得都要喘不过气来了，然后转头迎接Natasha。“嗨，我是Barbara。”

“我是Natasha，很高兴见到您。”

她展现出了她最灿烂的微笑，轻轻的握了握她的手。

“妈，Elena和她家孩子要占好大的地方的，这一点都不麻烦，三条街之外就有，而且那家店永远都住不满的。”

那女人只是坚定的摇摇头，“Kyle和Jenny可以挤一挤住在阁楼上你小时候的房间的，那屋里能放下两个单人床。Elena和Phil可以住她以前的房间，Rob和Sara可以住他们各自的房间里，Luke还住在他的父母家，所以没问题的。”

“对啊，你看。”Maria说道，“孩子们住我以前的房间，所以我们就去…”

“你可以住地下室的那件客房。”Carl，Maria的爸爸，说道。“你可以试着和你妈好好争论一番，但是我们都知道结果，我先去搬箱子。”

Maria长叹一声举手投降，偷偷瞟了一眼似乎觉得这个场景很有趣的Natasha。

“没关系的，我也想更了解你父母一点。”她说道，灿烂的笑着。“但是我坚持要自己搬行李，先生。”她转头向Carl表示自己的决心。

“好吧，还是先让Maria带你参观一下，然后一起吃晚餐。之后再考虑行李的问题好吗？”Barbara似乎很满意的笑着说。

她现在穿着舒服的家居裙还有一件围裙，有黑色长发和深棕色的眼睛。Natasha能看出她柔和的表情，她觉得这和Maria累得没法维持惯常的“指挥官”形象的时候看起来有点像。

“喔~我一直想看你小时候的屋子。”Natasha期待地看着她，焦急的扯着Maria的手。“能见到你小时候收集的星战海报吗？”

“我的天，我只提过 **一次** 的，Nat。”

“是的，但是我记得你说的每一句话呢，到现在了你应该知道的。”她笑着说。

如果你问Maria的意见，她会觉得Natasha过于享受这一切了。

“你和我们想象的不一样。”Carl小心的瞥了他的妻子一眼然后转头看着Natasha说，“我们以为你会更…”他突然找不到合适的形容词了，“像Maria一点。她告诉我们说你也是一名特工。”

“没错，我确实是特工。但是我从来没参军，所以我没有那么 ** _冰山_** 。”她说着朝Maria得意的一挑眉，虽然没说，但是“无趣”的意思毫无疑问的表达了出来。

“你的头发变短了，而且还没绑起来。”Barbara突然转变了话题，探究的看着她女儿的样子。

“没错，我现在基本都是在办公室坐着，所以没必要总把头发绑起来。”她耸耸肩，“不过我通常还是绑马尾的。”

“不管怎样，我都觉得你美极了。”Natasha很随意的说着，就那么望着Maria，假装没看到Barbara和Carl交换的眼神。

“不要在意她。”Maria无奈的说，胳膊似乎特别自然的搭在Natasha的肩上。“她总是这样，她控制不住自己。”

“只在你面前是这样呢。”她说着，胳膊就那么搂上了Maria的腰。

“好了，我领你参观一下我旧时的卧室，见见那两个小鬼。”

Maria拽着她上了楼梯。

“顺路就去通知一下大家晚饭好了，可以下来吃饭了。没问题吧。”Barbara在她们身后喊道。

“好的。”

她们随即就到了二楼。

“那是我父母的卧室。”Maria说着，指了指走廊尽头的房门。“唯一一个自带卫生间的卧室，另三个卧室都需要共用一个卫生间，就在那边。”说着她指了指走廊另一侧尽头的一扇门。

她自然的上楼梯后右转敲了敲门。

“这是Sara的房间，就在父母隔壁。”

她的句子甚至都没有说完，房门就被打开了，Maria连防备都来不及就突然被姐姐抱住了。

“Maria，我好高兴啊，你终于到了！”

Natasha知道如果Maria一定要在除了外甥外甥女之外的亲戚里挑一个还算喜欢的人的话，那就要数Sara了。她们只差两岁，当她们哥哥找麻烦的时候她总是选择支持Maria。在Maria小时候她还会给她讲睡前故事，并且一直都支持并理解Maria所做的各种决定。

“终于再见到你了。”Maria小声说着，“你怎么样？”

“很兴奋，还有点紧张，现在有点缺觉，但是还好。你呢？”

Maria停顿了一下，扫了一眼Natasha。Sara随着Maria的眼神，这才刚刚看到她。

“Hi，我是Natasha。”她微笑着伸出手来。

Sara彻底忽略了那只手，直接扑过去熊抱住了她。

“很高兴见到你。Maria已经和我说有关你的事 **好久了** 。她把你叫做她完全无望的性向笔直的暗恋对象。我好高兴她的判断错了呢。”Sara很高兴的和她说道，拉着她们的手几乎兴奋的在原地蹦跶。

Maria这下则是彻底冻结在原地，Natasha则是眼睛放着光。

“喔~ **真的吗** ？”她得意的笑，“再和我讲讲，我想知道Maria和你说过的 **所有** 关于我的谈话内容。”

“她从来没说过你姓什么，她说因为你是间谍还是什么的，你的身份必须保密。但是她已经 **暗恋** 你好久了。”

“好了，Sara。”Maria打断了她的话，“我觉得已经分享了足够多的秘密了，真是谢谢了。”她坚定的说着，稍微瞪了她一眼。

“有什么问题吗，你们都已经在一起了。”她姐姐耸耸肩无所谓的说着。

“但是这依旧很令人尴尬，这不算吗。”她试图要听起来更有说服力一些，“晚饭好了，我去叫Elena、Phil还有孩子们。”

“好的，等一下见。”她笑着摆摆手，回到自己的屋里。

房门关上的那一秒，Maria转头看向Natasha，略微有点脸红而Natasha则是一脸深意的勾唇笑着。

“很抱歉。”

“没必要。”她牵着Maria的手走到旁边的屋子。“快点，我要再看看你们的家。”

“这间房现在是空的，我哥几天后才能回来。似乎是没时间。这间是大姐的。”她走到最靠近卫生间的那件卧室门口敲了敲门。

一个男人立刻就打开了门。

“嗨，Phil。”Maria和他握了手，“我们到了。如果你们准备好了的话，楼下可以吃晚饭了。”

这时有一位女性出现在门口。

“Maria很高兴见到你。”她们简短的拥抱了一下，不过明显有点尴尬。

Maria随后向他们介绍了Natasha，之后她就说她还要上楼叫孩子们吃饭。并没留下闲聊的机会，然后她们就离开了。

她们就那么上了阁楼。

Maria刚刚爬上台阶，两个小号人类就那么飞扑了过来。而Maria也紧紧的抱着他们。

“Maria小姨，我们好想你！”一位六岁的小女孩抱着Maria的大腿，兴奋得直蹦高。

“我们简直等不及你回来了，我们现在好高兴啊。”另一个十岁的小男孩说道，抱着小姨的腰，笑得非常灿烂。

“我也很高兴看到你们，小家伙。我也好想你们啊，视频通话真的和见面不一样。你长高了，而且头发也长了不少，Jenny。”

“是的呢，妈妈不让我留短发了。”这话说的显然没有之前那么高兴，但是她也只是无所谓的耸耸肩。

“好了，我带了个人想让你们见一见。”

“喔，是女朋友吗？妈妈说你会带女朋友回家的！”Kyle问道。

他们后退了一步，Maria转头看向Natasha，鼓励的微笑着。她也带着些许微笑上前一步。

“Hi，我是Natasha。很高兴见到世界上Maria最喜欢的两个人。”她和他们打招呼，希望自己听起来是自信的，而不是紧张的想吐。

他们大概花了三秒钟认出了她。他们看看她，然后又大睁着眼睛对视几秒，然后又转头看她。然后，他们再一次对视起来，随后他们开始尖叫着扑到她身上。

刚开始，Natasha以为他们是害怕，但是过了一会，她意识到他们在用尽全力的抱着自己。

“你是黑寡妇。”Kyle一脸仰慕的说。

“我的英雄！”Jenny大喊着对她表白。

Maria上前一步，双手放在他们的肩膀上，使得他们不得不向后退一步。Natasha和孩子相处没什么问题，但是她之前并不认识他们，Maria也不想他们把Nat吓跑，所以她自发的开始做起了她最擅长的工作：损害控制。

“嘿，孩子们，听着。我们只是来参加婚礼的，Nat陪我过来而已，懂吗？当她教训那些坏蛋的时候，她是一名复仇者，但是她并不想那些大人开始没完没了的烦她，所以如果你们没意见的话，咱们能把这事保密吗？”

他们都非常兴奋的点着头。

“我们什么都不会说的。”Jenny保证道。

“你的秘密交给我们很安全。”Kyle用非常严肃的声音保证道。

Natasha对他们微笑着，“谢谢，这对我意义重大。”

她其实并不是很在意自己的身份，但是她不想所有人的注意力集中在自己身上，这周应该是Sara最美好的周末，她可是要结婚呢。她自己只是作为Maria的安全网才来的，这也是她这周的主要任务，她并不想考虑别人对于自己的看法。

“咱们现在去吃晚饭吧，吃完再拆礼物怎么样。”Maria提议道。

“你给我们带礼物了吗？”Jenny很高兴的说道。

“亲爱的，我当然带了。但是你们必须得吃完你们的蔬菜才能得到呢。”她警告他们说。

他们自然非常高兴的笑起来，然后欢快的跑下楼去。

Maria牵起Natasha的手，微笑着看着她。“谢谢你能陪我来，这次比之前容易很多了。”

“是我的荣幸，真的。”

她们和孩子们一起下楼走到了晚餐桌边，Jenny坚持说她一定要坐在Natasha旁边而Kyle像往常一样坐在Maria旁边。在他们对面的是Maria的姐姐，Phil则是坐在Elena的左边，而Sara右边的那个位子是空着的，那里通常坐着的是她们的兄弟。他们的父母则是坐在晚餐的主座上。

“Natasha，你做什么工作呢？”Phil在吃着Barbara的秘密配方的烤宽面的时候，他突然抬头问道。

“我在神盾局工作，我们就是这么认识的。”她转头快速的看了一眼Maria。“现在我算是自由职业吧。”

“自由职业？这难道不是一种说自己无业的貌似好听的方法吗？”Elena挺直接的说道。

“不要太无礼了，亲爱的。”Barbara立刻警告她说道。

但是Natasha只是轻轻的笑了一下。“没问题的。其实说起来，算是吧。不过在经济上来说，我并没什么问题，因为技术上说，我之前作为Tony Stark的秘书卧底在他身边所以Stark工业还在给我发工资，但是那段日子真是挺无聊的。”

“等等，你认识Tony Stark？”Phil问道，一脸震惊。

Natasha被吓了一跳，转头看向Maria。而她只是耸耸肩。

“我告诉过你他们根本不听我说话，他们对于我的工作一点概念都没有。”这就是她对此唯一的解释。

“这是什么意思？”Phil再次问道。

“那个…”Natasha开口说道，不确定到底要说什么，“Maria算是Pepper的得力助手。而且她还是Stark的好朋友。所以，没错，我们认识他们。”

“ **你** 为钢铁侠工作吗？”Carl问Maria说。

“我记得我告诉你们至少三次了。不记得吗，没关系。”她完全无所谓的耸耸肩。

“Hill女士，这食物非常美味。”Natasha赞扬着她的食物，试图改换一个话题，这番对话太容易提起工作，让她有点别扭。“我从来没觉得会说出这句话来，但是这比Maria做的还好吃。”

不过，这话似乎让所有人更加奇怪了。

“Maria会做烤宽面？家族配方的，我们家的烤宽面？”

“你这么惊讶的语气就是我没告诉你我现在学会了的原因，Elena。就因为我18岁的时候不会做并不意味着我现在还不会。”Maria告诉她，但是依旧保持着冷静放松的态度。

“吃了之后你们都没因为食物中毒进医院吗？”Sara依旧怀疑的问道。

Maria低哼了一声。

“你们是开玩笑吗？”Natasha大笑着说，“我自己一个人就差不多吃了半锅，那是我吃过最好吃的东西了。直到现在，很抱歉Maria，但这个确实更好吃。”

Maria微笑着，“我妈的烤宽面是天下独一份，无法复制，所以并没有被冒犯。可以等一下试一试意式饺子，那可能比烤宽面更好吃呢。”

“你们俩都太瘦了，在下一道菜之前我还是再给你们盛一碗意面吧。”Barbara和她们说道。

“我不用了，但是Nat绝对不会对食物说不的。”

“Mia，你知道我的代谢很快的。”

“当然，还有你做的那些训练。”

这种对话发生的次数太多了，她们俩都没注意到Natasha用了这个昵称。也没注意到，这是他们第三次全体原地静音了。

Sara清了清嗓子，等Maria转头看她的时候，她别有意味的笑着。“Mia？”她挑眉问道。

Maria突然脸有点发红，然后埋头吃饭。

“我以为你讨厌这个昵称的。”Elena说道。

“不是，不是讨厌。只是…”她无奈的长叹一声。

“但是我一直都这么叫你啊。”Natasha有些担心的低声说。

“你会说意语吗，Natasha？”Barbara问了个似乎完全没关系的问题。

Maria放在她腿上的那只手让她迟疑着没回答。她感觉到Maria的食指敲了她一下之后停在那里一阵，然后又敲了一下然后快速收走。她知道，这是摩斯码里N。

“不会。”她迟疑着说道。

Natasha其实是会说意语的，但是这有什么关系呢… **噢** ，她想到了。

 **Mia** 是意语里表述女性的第一人称所有格的词。显然，Maria并不喜欢别人把自己叫成他们的所属物，但是她允许Natasha这么叫她好几年了。而她自己因为太久没说意语，当她这么叫的时候完全没想起来意语里还有这么一回事。

“这在意语里是什么不好的词吗？”她转头看着Maria抱歉道，“对不起。”

“不是什么不好的词，只是Maria的昵称而已。当你用的时候没什么。”

用眼神暗自传递了一则消息。

**等下再说。**

Maria轻轻点头，表示明白和信息接收成功，然后她把手放在Natasha大腿上安慰的拍了拍，然后回身继续吃饭。而Natasha立刻开始怀念起和Maria的肢体接触，但是她并没让Maria知道。

“那，你在神盾局是干嘛的？”Phil问道，打破了沉默。

“外勤特工。Maria那一阵是我所在的小队的管理者，后来她成了副局长，而我也提升了外勤等级，所以并不会有什么利益冲突。

“你都出什么样的任务呢？”

Natasha尽量解释了她的工作，不过把那些最艰难最危险，只有她才会遇到的任务都给略过了。只说了一些最简单最标准的外勤任务，然后顺势和他们闲聊了起来。显然，Phil有好多问题。

在晚饭过后，所有人都又累又困，还撑得不想动。所以在和所有人都道过晚安之后，孩子们的礼物就被遗忘在车里，她们只搬出了她们的行李箱。

之后她们发现自己终于到了地下室，两人独处。都很疲惫，迫不及待的要睡觉。

“你为什么允许我叫你Mia？”在她们都换好了睡衣，并排躺在床上，Natasha小声的问道。

她们都只准备了一件棉T作为睡衣。正值7月，盖了薄薄的被单之后，在穿任何东西都太热了。

“因为你没有占有或者刻薄的语气，而且我喜欢你说的方式。”她也小声回答道，很平静。但是她自己知道因为这个问题她的心脏跳得有多快。

Natasha翻了个身，在黑暗中看着她。

“今天我很愉快。在这么疯狂的日子之后，我需要一点正常的日子。谢谢你带我来，Mia。”

Maria也转身，略微笑着。

“谢谢你陪我来呢，这对于我意义很重大，Nat。”

她们就那么安静的呆了一阵子，Maria慢慢感受到了睡意。

“早点睡吧，明天很忙的。”她说着，重新仰面躺了回去。

“晚安，亲爱的。”她听见那位红发女人嘀咕道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我希望你们喜欢这一章，而且我希望你们喜欢Sara和Elena，她们在这里还算是挺重要的角色。告诉我你们对此是什么想法，关于希寡的点子可以给我留言：https://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/（传说中的汤不热，中国大陆需要科学的上网）  
> 下一章大概几天后就会发了！


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一天就这么过去了，Natasha不喜欢伴娘，不过她很喜欢Maria的腹肌。

Maria在周二早上6点半的闹钟一响就立刻醒了。

在转身关掉闹钟之后，她才迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛注意到旁边的半张床是空的，而且被单已经凉了。她起身看到Natasha坐在房间角落里的沙发里，望着房间对面墙壁上挂着的照片。

她安静的从床上爬起来走向了Natasha。她注意到Nat的眼神很是空洞而涣散，她整个人都很紧张，抱着双膝蜷缩在沙发上。

Maria单膝跪在她面前，小心的把手放在她胳膊上，不想不小心吓到她。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

Natasha的视线移到了她的方向，但是直到几秒之后她才真的对焦到Maria的脸上。

一只紧张的有些颤抖的手抚上了她的下巴，突然又收了回去。

“还好，至少现在是的。”

“你是做噩梦了吗？”

“是的。”她小声说道，“当我在不熟悉的地方住的时候，我经常做噩梦。我应该早点和你说的，抱歉。”

“没关系的，Nat，只要你还好就好。你想和我谈一谈吗？”

她摇摇头。

“有什么我能做的吗？”

再一次的，她摇了摇头。

“你想独自待着吗？”

“不要。”Natasha立刻就使劲的抓住了Maria的胳膊。“我发现有你在很安心。”

“好吧。你想我留在这里吗？还是想回到床上？”

“你的闹钟不是刚刚响了吗？”她的声音依旧很低，而且还有点颤抖，但是脸上还是挂着一个微弱的笑容。

“是的，这是我晨跑的时间。你想和我一起去吗？”

“好啊，那应该会好玩。”

“好的，我去换件衣服，然后咱们就可以出发了。”

Natasha点点头。Maria随后起身从行李箱里抓起了运动服，然后就进了卫生间。等她从卫生间出来的时候，Natasha已经准备好了运动的服装，正在找要穿的鞋子。等Maria走到她身边的时候，她已经找到想穿的鞋子并且起身准备换衣服了。

“我先给你准备一些既能满足你代谢水平所需的能量又不会让你在锻炼期间吐出来的食物。我在楼上等你。”

Natasha这次真的笑了出来。“好的，谢谢你，Mia。”

“我的荣幸。”她微笑着说。

她上楼准备了一些蓝莓还切了香蕉给Natasha做早餐，还给她们俩都做了杯咖啡。在那位红发女人准备好了的时候她们就马上出门了，先是暖身，然后开始出发锻炼。她们在锻炼过程中又笑又闹--就像是Barton的万圣节装扮那种非常蠢的小故事。

在半个小时之后，她们决定要回去了，这样她们可以有正好一个小时的长跑锻炼。

“我告诉过你，我会想办法测试你的耐力的。”Natasha再一次的开始调戏她，因为Maria已经满身大汗喘着粗气了，而Natasha甚至都没觉得累。

“锻炼还没完呢，我之后还会做一些静态的锻炼。想加入吗？”

她立刻点头同意。

“我擦，为什么这么热。”

“并没比纽约热多少，你只是太常在吹着空调的健身房锻炼了，不太习惯户外的锻炼环境了。”

“也许没错，但是我现在热得都要 ** _汽化_** 了。”

她们绕着房子又跑了一圈，然后到后院继续她们的锻炼。

“你总可以脱掉T恤的嘛。”Natasha又开始逗她。

Maria似乎没听出Nat的那个调戏的语气，也许吧，因为她大概对于这个提议只考虑了两秒钟。

“你知道吗，你说的没错，它都已经汗湿了。”

Maria随后直接就把T恤脱掉了，朝秋千走去。

“这高度刚好可以做引体向上，我从小就这么锻炼来着，还用它们做参军前的准备。”Maria并没注意到Natasha对于自己只穿着运动胸罩转身把秋千当做单杠蹦上去时呆愣的反应。

她开始了她的第一套锻炼程序，而Natasha却发现自己控制不住的盯着Maria的腹肌。

“我一般做三组，每组十个，如果你没什么意见的话。”

Natasha Romanoff绝对不是，在任何程度上，多愁善感的人。但是如果说她这一辈子有任何时候，让她几乎相信“一见钟情”这个说法的话，那就是现在了。

Maria的腹肌看上去很柔软而且形状很漂亮，当她用力的时候腹肌又明显可见，它们完美又性感，而Natasha唯一想要的就是摸一摸它们，想知道那是什么感觉。

“我刚刚说什么你一个字都没听到，是吧？”

“我听到了。引体向上，十个一组一共三组，明白。”

Natasha收拾好自己的心情，费劲的把视线从腹肌上移开看向Maria的眼睛。那双眼睛里满是笑意，还有一点好奇。

“我 ** _才没有_** 盯着你的腹肌， ** _你_** 才盯着你的腹肌。不对，我的意思是， ** _你的腹肌_** 在盯着我。我擦， ** _你闭嘴_** 。”

“我什么都没说啊。”

“如果你的眉毛挑的再高一点，它们就要飞出去了。”

“你刚刚，在盯着我看，虽然不是特别明显。”她说着，随后就开始了她的第二组引体向上。

“没错，我很抱歉。但是为我自己辩解一下，Maria，你可是脱了衣服呢。我也只是个人类，而你很漂亮。不过，我保证我会尽量不要在没经过你允许的情况下物化的看待你。”

Maria轻哼一声，在完成了第二组引体向上之后跳了下来。

“你可以随意物化我和我的腹肌，Natasha。对于你觉得我很漂亮这事我并不介意。而且这也没有那么尴尬，至少没有我姐告诉你曾经那段长达几年的暗恋那么尴尬。”

她说着再次跃上单杠，开始最后一组锻炼。

Natasha勾起嘴角，邪邪一笑。“等下，曾经？”

Maria就在这时完成了她的锻炼，跳下来微笑着看她，“该你了。”

“我需要也秀一下腹肌么？”Natasha挑衅的笑着，开始蹦上去做引体向上。

“不需要。我永远都不会觉得你不美的，Natasha。”

她说这话的时候尴尬的盯着地面，但是她还是偷偷瞄了一眼她的反应。在她跳下来的时候，Maria看到她的笑容变得更明显了。

在引体向上之后，她们在草坪上并排趴下开始俯卧撑，20个一组，要做三组。

随后她们翻过身来开始仰卧起坐，根据Natasha的说法，数量简直荒唐，而且不公平。因为Maria的训练着重于上半身和中央肌群的锻炼，而Nat自己的训练主要增强的是下半身力量--而且Natasha发现她一直被这个新弱点，Maria的腹肌，分散注意力。

Maria对于这条评论无所谓的耸耸肩，所以Natasha只好时不时的戳她的腰挠她的痒，试图让她慢下来，毕竟对于她来说这是一次和缓又轻松的锻炼。

Maria不爽的低哼了一声，然后也开始对Natasha做同样的事情。然后她们就开始玩闹似的拍打着彼此，然后控制不住的大笑着，同时互相比着看谁做的快。在最后一组俯卧撑+仰卧起坐之后，她们俩都躺在草地上笑得不能自已。

突然之间，一阵声音从门廊传了过来，吓到了她们。

“那个从Maria嘴里传来的奇怪的声音是什么？”Elena问道，几乎是恐怖的表情。“是她在 ** _笑_** 吗？”

“哦天啊，她不光是在享受生活呢，她简直是 ** _高兴_** 呢！这是什么样的世界啊。”Sara用几乎被吓到的声音继续着这段对话。

Maria则是朝她们笑了一声史上最假的假笑。

“所以她不是只在工作上严肃又冷漠的吗？”Natasha邪笑着，在逗着她们。

“别理解错我们了，她还是很常笑的，只是从来不在训练、锻炼或者任何和军旅生涯有关的事情上开玩笑。”

“当然，Sara，军队本来就不应该用来开玩笑。”Maria指出，“你想继续锻炼吗？”她低声向Natasha问道。

她刚想回答，但是她的肚子突然咕噜噜的响了起来，十分响亮的宣告自己的饥饿感。她尴尬的做了个鬼脸，而Maria则是笑嘻嘻的调戏她。

“如果你想的话，我去给你做煎饼吃？”

她眼睛突然就亮闪闪的，“哇哦，你都一个月没做煎饼给我吃了。不过你介意我先冲个澡吗？我觉得自己黏糊糊的。”

“没问题。等你洗完澡的时候煎饼应该已经好了。你们想吃煎饼吗？”她一边走向门廊一边问她的姐姐们。

“当然，我们可以帮你。”Elena提议道。

她捡起她自己的T恤穿上，然后向屋里走去。

“我马上就来。”Natasha同时微笑着打了个招呼，然后就下楼去地下室了。

Maria看着她下楼，然后她仔仔细细的洗干净了她的手，然后才开始做煎饼的过程。

“嘿，我想在下午去婚纱店试礼服，Elena也会一起来，你和Natasha也想一起吗？这会是很好的联络感情的机会。如果她对于在公共场合出现没问题的话。”

Maria全身一僵，“啥？”

她看见Elena偷偷用手肘撞了撞Sara的肋部。

“抱歉。”她皱着脸道歉，“我不想这么无礼的。我只是想说，如果她觉得没意见的话，你知道，可能会有人认出她来的。”

Maria震惊的把牛奶和面粉放到柜台上。

“你们 ** _认识_** 她？”

她的姐姐们互相扫了一眼。

“我们当然知道，Maria。我是说，你暗恋一个名叫‘Natasha’的女人好几年，而且出于某种原因你永远都不肯告诉我们她的姓氏。”Sara说道，“然后你告诉我们说你和复仇者一起工作，所以，当我们听说‘黑寡妇’的名字是Natasha Romanoff的时候，我们就推理了一下。我们在你们来之前就知道了。”

“我们以为…”Elena试着解释，“你懂的，她想被看成Natasha，从超级英雄、举着灯牌的脑残粉和签名照当中歇一会。昨晚我因为Phil一直在问各种问题而在桌下偷偷的踢他，因为他一直默默的想知道她的那个亮晶晶带电的手镯是怎么工作的。”她说着翻了个白眼，明显对于她丈夫的行为很神烦。

Maria顿时一句话都没有。

“爸妈都不知道。”Sara继续道，“他们不看新闻，所以，他们几乎都记不住复仇者的名字，更认不出他们的脸了。”

“你们都对此没意见吗？”她小心的问道。

“ ** _没意见_** ？我们简直高兴的快死掉了！”Sara说道，几乎控制不住她的兴奋。“她超酷的，她是一名炫酷无比的超级英雄，而且你和她在一起的时候看起来很幸福！”她用她一直以来的活泼高兴的语气说道。

Maria微笑着同时抱住了她的姐姐们。

“我们爱你，Maria。”Elena对她说着，“即使你是家里最厉害的一个，但对我们来说，你永远是我们的小妹妹，我们只想见到你多笑笑，感到幸福。只要Natasha能做到这一点，她对我们来说就很完美。”

“我也爱你们，亲爱的。”在抱过之后她也和她们说道，“我现在给你们也做煎饼当早餐。”

她做好煎饼，并和姐姐们吃过早餐后，下到地下室看Natasha为什么这么久都不上来。等她进入她们的房间的时候，Nat刚刚洗完澡穿好衣服。

“嘿，你的早饭都要凉了。还有，我的姐姐们知道你是‘黑寡妇’。”

“啥？”Natasha问道，似乎有些担心。

“她们在咱们到家之前就知道了。抱歉。”

“不是，我说的是煎饼。我没意识到我花了这么久。”说着她假装有点不高兴的嘟着嘴。

Maria轻哼一声耸耸肩。“多说一句，她们对此完全没意见。她们在努力阻止自己向你要签名照，而且Phil似乎对于寡妇蛰的工作原理非常好奇。”

Natasha微笑着，“我很高兴，我对于他之前的那堆问题还有些担心。”她小声的承认道。

“我不担心，我知道不管怎样他们都会超爱你的。不过，你介意我现在去冲个澡吗？”

“当然不介意。我能不等你先上去吃煎饼吗？”

“当然可以。我会很快的。对了，Sara刚刚问说咱们想不想和她一起去最后试一下礼服，今天下午。”

“好啊，会很有趣的。”她耸耸肩说道，“我可以带个墨镜或者戴个帽子之类的。”

“我会很快的，你去吧，不是饿了嘛。”她说道，然后就去卫生间了。

她们大概在下午四点半出了家门，整个上午都在和父母聊天、帮忙做午饭和家务劳动中度过了。Maria提出要开车，她的姐姐们自觉的爬到了后座，所以Natasha理所当然的坐在了副驾上。

“我之前忘了说，我的伴娘也会来。”Sara说道，试图做出一副随意的样子来，但是Maria和Natasha都看得出她并不随意。

“没关系的，你们才是在后面挤成罐头的人。”Natasha转头看着她们，微笑着说。

“噢，Karen会在礼服店和我们碰头，所以并不会挤成罐头。”Sara说道，听起来更紧张了。“有问题吗？”她说着偷偷瞄了一眼Maria的后脑勺。

Natasha转头看她，而Maria只是耸耸肩。

“没关系的，Sara。”Maria说。

“你确定吗？”她迟疑着问。

“好多年前的事了。没关系的。”

Natasha用好奇的眼神看着她，但是什么都没说。

剩下的车程车里弥漫着一股沉默，虽然Maria看起来和之前没两样，Sara则是越来越不安了。

Maria把车停了下来，关掉引擎，然后她转头看了看Natasha。这是 ** _那种_** 表情。意思是“ ** _过会儿给你解释，但是我现在需要表现的像是早就知道的样子_** ”。

她们下车，安静的走向服装店，Sara和Elena开路。Natasha伸手牵起了Maria的手，另一只手挽上了Maria的胳膊，靠在她身上，对她温柔的笑着。

“我在呢，Mia。”她低声说，然后抱着她的胳膊，亲了亲她的面颊。

Maria忍不住的微笑了起来，“谢谢。”

她们在一路上一直看着对方微笑着，就像是她们周围的整个世界都消失了一样。

就在这一秒，Maria知道了，这不仅仅是好感而已。她已经很久没这样了，但是她在那一秒她感觉到了，而不把这种感情叫“那个”名字就是非常可悲的谎言。她当然记得她意识到自己对于Natasha的感情开始超过朋友的那一秒，但是现在她非常确定，她已经彻彻底底的爱上她了。

Natasha看到Maria脸上的微笑慢慢消失，她的脸上开始缓缓的浮现了一个严肃的表情。

“Maria…”她真的想说点什么，不知道该说什么，但是不管Maria想听任何话她都可以说给她听，她觉得那些话都在嘴边了就是说不出。她真的想给Maria她所值得的一切呢。

“嘿，你在这呢。”一个不认识的声音说道，使得她们都抬起头看向她。

女人，她猜是Karen，在和Maria的姐姐们打招呼。然后转头看向Maria，眼神闪亮却带着很拘谨的微笑。Natasha略微用力的抓紧了Maria的手。Karen在能说出任何一句话之前，她的目光立刻跳到了她们牵着的手上。

“Hi，”她害羞的说，“你好吗？”

Maria对她微笑着说，“我挺好的，你呢？”

她点了点头，“还不错，都挺好的。哇哦，好久了。”她强行让自己笑了出来，然后害羞的把头发别在耳后。

“是的，上一次见到彼此的时候…”Maria立刻阻止自己继续说下去，“是啊，很久了。”

“Maria，我…”她的眼神突然就温和下来，之前的微笑也消失了。

“嘿，没关系的。你不用再一次道歉了，没关系的，那是很久以前的事了，真的没事的。”

Natasha觉得Maria看起来真的还挺平和的，对前任的态度也很好，但是似乎Maria的两个姐姐随着这段对话的进行越来越迷惑了。

“为什么 ** _她_** 要道歉？”Sara问道，显然非常迷惑，“我以为是 ** _你_** 甩了她的。”

Maria转头看着她的姐姐，眉头挑起，看起来简直不可置信。然后转头看了看Karen，显然她发现地面上有非常有趣的图案。

“噢。”这是Maria在几秒当中唯一能发出来的声音，“你没…当然没告诉她们了，这突然就解释了Sara为什么三个月都没给我回信了。”

“什么？”Karen问道，看向Sara。“为什么你要这么做？”

“因为你是我最好的朋友，而她甩了你。”

“根本就不是这样…”Maria深吸了一口气，“好了，你知道吗，现在已经完全没关系了。就别管了，都是过去的事了。我挺好的，Karen也挺好的，没有理由把那件事再次提起，就开始试裙子吧。”

Sara来回看了看她最好的朋友和妹妹好几个回合，然后点了一下头。

她们转身走向婚纱店，Karen转头仔仔细细的打量了一下Natasha，而Natasha则是很自然的向Maria靠的更近了一点。

“你和Elena也会当Sara的伴娘吗？”她随意的问了问Maria。

“不会，这更像是意大利的婚礼，新郎新娘都只有一个证婚人，所以，Sara的伴娘只有Karen。”

“很抱歉，我没有自我介绍，我是Karen。”那女孩假笑着伸手给Natasha。

她松开了Maria的手，和她握了握手。

“我是Natasha，Maria的女朋友，很高兴见到你。”

就在她们握手之后，她立刻就牵回了Maria。

“天啊，看那条裙子。”她说道，试着要和身旁的深发女人有点独处的时光，她指了指一条挂在旁边的裙子，拽着Maria走过去。那是一件无袖的、胸口还挺紧的、刚刚到大腿的裙子。“你看啊，你穿它一定很好看。”

很不幸的，Karen也跟着过来了。

“Maria讨厌婚礼的，她才不会结婚，她对此态度非常强硬的。”她告诉Natasha说，语气像是在教育后辈一样。

Natasha只是得意一笑。

“我讨厌的只是那种超级盛大的婚礼，而且我对婚姻并没有意见。”

“而且，不结婚的话申请收养孩子还是很困难的呢，不是吗？”她貌似很无辜的和Maria说道，但是Maria才没有被骗到。

“ ** _孩子？_** 你说过你才不会养孩子的。”

“我当时才18岁，Karen。人是会变的。”她耸耸肩，“来吧，我猜我的姐姐都已经开始换衣服了。”

她轻轻拽了拽Natasha的手，朝Elena站的地方走去。

“哦，你要是想坐着的话，这里有沙发。”她说道，指了指旁边的那一组小沙发。

Maria点点头，到旁边坐下了，Natasha也跟着一起。

“你在干嘛？”她低声说道，靠在她旁边，而Karen则是在旁边和Elena说着什么。

Natasha耸耸肩，“让她嫉妒一下？”

“不需要这样，Nat。我已经很多年前就放下她了。”她微笑着解释道。

她在这一刻才意识到Maria的冷静且平和的行为并不是演出来的，她是真的放下她了，对于自己前任在这里她是真的没什么意见。

“不过，她还没有放下你呢。”她靠过去，在Maria的耳边嘀咕道，“她看我的样子像是她想让我把这个棒球帽吃下去。”

Maria低哼了一声，向后靠着靠背，使劲一拍那个棒球帽，使得帽子整个就撞在了那副墨镜上。

“嘿！”Natasha玩似的把她的手拍开，然后摘到她的墨镜，收好镜腿挂在她的T恤领子上，而Maria则是控制不住的大笑着，她真的试图要看起来很生气，但是微笑就是控制不住的出现在脸上。“你知道我说的是对的。”她再次靠在Maria的身上，胳膊抱着她的脖颈，想离她再近一点。

Maria转头看向她的眼睛，她们就那么看着对方，这时Natasha短暂的落在Maria的嘴唇上，然后迅速的移了回来。她抱着Maria的胳膊不自觉的更用力了一点，手轻轻的抚上了Maria的脸颊，Maria觉得自己的心跳都要停了，而她自己也略微的靠向了Natasha。

但是就在这时，她的姐姐声音很大的冲出了更衣室，她们都本能的转身看向她。Natasha的手从面颊上移开，气氛就那么消失了。

“你看起来美极了。”Elena立刻对她说道，“我的天，都要美哭了，而这条裙子都还没完工呢！”

“它很完美，Sara。”Natasha也赞同的说道。

“真的，完美的选择。”Maria补充道。

“你真这么觉得？因为它和你说的你结婚那天会穿的服装完全不一样啊。”Karen苦涩的吐槽。

“我的天啊，你要结婚了吗？！”Sara大喊道。

“Maria，上帝啊，我们以为我们永远都不会见到这一天的。”Elena看起来不可置信的开心，她的姐姐们互相看了一眼几乎兴奋的都要蹦起来了，一些尖叫在空气中传播。

“而且还是和Natasha，天啊，真是没有比这更好的了！”Sara捂着嘴，都要哭了。

Maria疯狂的摇着头，举手打断她们。

“不是，没有。这是一个误会。我们没有要结婚，事实上，很抱歉，我们甚至都没有订婚。”

她们突然就停了下来，一阵悲伤的“噢”的立体环绕声。

“…到目前为止。”Natasha斜笑着补充。

Elena再次灿烂的笑了起来，而Sara再一次的咯咯笑起来。

“我需要坐下，这段情绪太激动，简直是过山车。”她的姐姐说道，坐在了她们旁边。

Natasha和Maria挤得更近了，胳膊搭在深发女人的肩膀上，还有胆子朝她抛了个飞眼。

“我会杀了你的。”Maria用只有Nat能听见的音量和她说着。

*** ***

Maria现在疲惫不堪，她姐姐的最后一次修改持续了一个小时还多，然后她们还得去找搭配的鞋子，然后开车回家。他们的晚餐像前一天一样，然后她们终于回到地下室准备休息。

“他们太喜欢你了，等咱们分手的时候会伤透他们的心的。”

Natasha轻笑着，Maria穿着衣服躺在床上，Nat就坐在她旁边。

“那就不分手呗。”

Maria笑起来，“哈，好啊，当然了，从此我家所有的家庭聚会你都给我一起来啊。”她抬眼看她，结果发现她似乎是认真的。

“为什么不呢？我喜欢他们，我喜欢你母亲的烤宽面，而且我又没有家人会在圣诞节等我。”

“那Barton家怎么办？”

她翻了个白眼，“他们会适应好的，我确定。”

Maria胳膊撑着斜靠在床上。

“那等你爱上别人的时候怎么办？”

“我不会的。”

“你当然会，每个人都会在某时爱上某人。”

“你会吗？”

她们就那么看着对方，看了很久。

Maria不能告诉她--即使是她最近才刚刚对自己承认--她真的爱眼前这个女人爱太久了，她真的怀疑自己能否再爱上别人。而Natasha也不想告诉Maria自己对于她的感觉，她不想告诉Maria，是的，她确实觉得只有小孩子才谈恋爱，但是Maria让她想当个小孩子，想亲亲抱抱，想那些她一直觉得自己没资格做的事情。

所以她们只是沉默，直到Natasha抓着她的手，低头看着她们的手指交织在一起，然后抬头看她。

“我当然不会，Natasha。”她低声说。

那位红发女人弯下身来轻轻亲了一下她的脸颊，就在嘴角旁边，停了一会才直起身来。

“那，先别想分手的事。你想让他们不要再继续安排你相亲了，而他们确实停下来了呢，就像你想要的那样。我们会找到办法的，好吧？先睡觉吧，我累死了。

Maria点头，不知道说什么，整个人都有点愣住了。

Natasha先去换衣服，等她回来的时候，Maria已经几乎要穿着外衣睡着了。然后睡得迷迷糊糊的去洗漱换衣服了。

Natasha的睡衣是一件超大的T恤，而她穿的是一件背心。

她爬上床，钻进被窝里，躺好嘀咕一声晚安，然后几乎是立刻就睡着了。

她半夜突然惊得坐了起来，喘着粗气，四处打量着。她很安全，只是又一个噩梦而已，Maria也还好，所有人都还好。

她不断的吞咽着口水，试图平稳下呼吸，但这似乎不好用。

她感觉到一只手抓住了她的，向旁边看去，看见Maria也坐了起来。

“我在呢，你很安全，Nat。”

她的声音浸着睡意，但是她还是集中精神想要安抚Natasha。轻轻捏了捏她的手，试着让她深呼吸。

“很抱歉吵醒你了，这大半夜的。”

“别担心，亲爱的。我有什么办法能帮你吗？你想起床吗？或者我可以给你拿杯水或者热茶，任何事。”

Natasha望着黑暗里的她，虽然看不清，但是那一刻，她真的觉得自己是安全的。

“我们能躺下吗？”

“当然。”

她躺在床上，望着Maria，她躺在那里，牵着她的手。

她拽了拽她的背心，翻了个身，把Maria的胳膊拽过来，向后移了移，离Maria更近了一点。

“可以吗？”

“当然可以。”Maria轻声告诉她，温柔的抱着她。

Natasha轻轻抬了抬头，把Maria的另一只胳膊拽过来，向后靠了靠，更紧的靠在Maria身上。她现在整个就被Maria搂在怀里。

“谢谢。”她轻声说。

Maria，没回答，只是轻轻亲了一下她的后脑。

“我在呢，没事的。不管你想要或者需要什么，我都在。”

“你能和我说会话吗？”

“好啊，想说什么？”

“随便说什么都行。”

Maria安静了一阵子。

“我姐姐问我说我们能不能明天帮忙看孩子，她和Phil会去市中心和几个老朋友见面，而Sara、Luke和父母会去餐厅，和他们一起最终确定婚礼上的菜单。所以只有咱们能看孩子了，会很有趣的，我们可以给他们礼物，而且我之前和他们说过我可以帮他们修好车库里的那两辆自行车，这样他们就可以带回家了。”

Natasha的呼吸声越来越平静，她显然放松下来了。

“如果你没来的话，才不会这么好过。往常他们比这糟多了，而且等Rob一到家我们就开始吵架，他特别讨厌。但是今天很好啊，而且我敢打赌说明天会更好呢。”

Natasha慢慢睡着了，至少根据呼吸声来判断是这样。她很放松，而且眼睛也闭上了。

“我哥哥明天就会回来了。我真的不想见他，尤其是今天之后。他真的特别讨厌我，但是我猜那也没什么，这种感情其实也确实是双向的。”

她小声说着，她自己也快要睡着了。

“我真的，很长时间以来，希望事情可以发展的不一样。我计划的生活平淡无奇，甚至有点无聊。但是那么突然的，事情发生了，我的职业把我引到了神盾局，那个我命中注定的工作，而且到你身边。所以，我不应该恨他的。也许我该谢谢他，生活很早就教会我，爱的那个人却不爱你是一种什么感觉，但是最近我才知道，如果那是真的爱，爱的足够深的话--那就算那个人不爱自己也没关系，不管怎样都是值得的。所以，谢谢你。”

在几分钟之后，她也睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了把每一章的长度控制得当（而且还不要太无聊），所以不是每件事都描述细致，像是她们和Maria的父母的午餐，还有闲聊，还有其他的细节都没写。这篇小故事是关于Maria和Natasha的感情发展，所以我的重点是让这篇小文章不要太沉重或者太长。  
> 如果你有任何建议，拜托给我留评论哦。（警告：我有对想听我说话的人一通乱说的倾向）。我亲爱的读者们，我爱你们！！你们给我的评论简直让我的人生都圆满了（虽然我对于这个故事的走向越来越不确定了）。  
> 让我知道你是怎么想的哟！:-)


	4. Wednesday (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们讨论了孩子的问题、和孩子们玩，而且Natasha开始处理她的感情问题。

等她的闹钟在周三早上响起的时候，Maria本能的想伸手关闹钟，却意外的发现自己的左胳膊被某种又软又暖的东西压住了。

她低头看着Natasha，困惑的看着那位红发女人的侧脸，过了一会她低哼着拱了拱。她突然记起了她的噩梦，然后用右手别扭的伸过去关掉了闹钟。

Natasha动了动，把脑袋更深的埋在Maria的颈窝里，抱住了她的腰。

Maria突然之间彻底醒了过来，感觉到了Natasha的腿沿着她的腿摩擦着，显然她们都没穿裤子。

“我们必须得起床吗？”Natasha问道，依旧闭着眼睛。

Maria的左手无意识的爱抚了她的后腰，同时右手顺便把她的头发别在了耳朵后面，还一路抚着她的面颊和下巴，然后突然停下来，似乎刚刚意识到她的动作到底有多亲密。

Natasha在失去了接触的那一刻睁开了眼睛，抬眼看着她，但是Maria只好假装刚刚睡醒，把睡意从眼中揉散。

“那取决于，你想晨跑吗？如果你不想的话，等我回来的时候会叫醒你的，现在还早。”

“不要，如果可以的话我也想去，昨天很有趣呢。”

“我也这么觉得。”Maria勾起嘴角说道，“那就走吧。”

她们起床，几乎是立刻的，就怀念起了她们一起窝在床上的温暖和舒适。

*** ***

就在她们锻炼完了的时候--其间有许多她们的笑声，她们都在努力的去除她们抱在一起醒来的尴尬--随后在Natasha去冲澡的时候，Maria则是和妈妈一起给全家人做早餐。

“你们一起看孩子没问题吧？”她随意的问道。

“当然，为什么这么问？”

Barbara耸耸肩，“你和他们关系很好，Natasha看起来也不错。”

“确实不错，您说的没错，她最好的朋友有三个孩子，所以她和孩子玩的经验很丰富。”

Barbara深吸了一口气，放下了手里的铲刀，轻微的转过身去，就在Maria发现她快要把蛋烤糊的时候她赶紧重新拾起了她的厨房用具，开始同时做很多事情，假装忙碌的处理着炒蛋和培根。

“妈妈，没事吧？”她问道，担忧的扫了她一眼。

Barbara背过身去，深深的叹了一口气。

“她对你很好，Maria。”她对她小声的说，摇摇头，“你更常笑了，从你8岁以来我就再也没见你这么开心过了。她真的很完美，所以，当她跟你说她想要孩子的时候，你怎么办呢？”她小声的问道。

Maria本能的挺直了后背，端正了肩膀。Barbara注意到了她的反应，然后又一次的长叹了一声，立刻就后悔问她了。很冷静的，Maria放下了装着培根和炒蛋的盘子，然后关掉了炉火。

“你为什么要假设她想要孩子呢？或者我们从来没谈过这种重大的事呢，或者我们不能在讨论之后对于我们的分歧达成共识？”她用受伤的眼神看着她的妈妈，“或者我 ** _还是_** 不想要孩子呢？”

“哦，Maria。你从来都不想的，你是如此的确定你不想成为母亲，即使当你和Karen在一起的时候也不想。你很爱她，但是你不会和她结婚或者要孩子，所以你离开了。”

Maria苦笑道，“ ** _真的？_** ”她有点愤怒的问道，“事情 ** _不是_** 那样的。分手的原因是我们之间的事，而且和那个一点关系也没有。而且她知道我这么做的原因。而且，当时我才他妈的18岁，全世界只有你在18岁的时候想要孩子吧。而且，这事对Karen根本不重要。”

Kyle和Jenny选择在这一刻到来，一路上还笑着。厨房算是开放式的空间，还带着餐厅，旁边还有两个沙发和扶手椅对着一台大电视，所以他们可以一起聊天什么的。

她转头看向桌子，对她小声说着。

“你考虑过也许她是我们分手的原因的可能吗？也许你应该对你的女儿有点信心的。”她没抬头看Barbara，只是拿起了盘子端给孩子们。“自己吃早饭吧，我再去给你们拿些面包和果汁，好吗？”她微笑着和孩子们说到。

Natasha这时从地下室出来走到厨房里，头发还没吹干，湿漉漉的搭在肩上。

“如果饿了的话，这里有早餐。”她僵硬的笑着说。

“真棒。有什么我能帮忙的吗？”她问道，肘部靠在厨房岛柜上问道。

“你能把这些搬到桌子那吗？”她问道，把手里的东西递过去。

“交给我吧，亲爱的。”

“你还可以告诉我妈你想要多少个孩子，她似乎觉得你会因为我在青少年时期不想怀孕而甩了我。”

随后她一个字也没说，直接拿起果汁和吐司去桌边，和孩子们一起吃早餐了。

Barbara长叹一声。

Natasha就那么看着Maria，然后转头看着Barbara，然后又看向Maria。

“我不确定你到底是认真的还是开玩笑。”她大声说道。

Maria则是愤怒的往碗里加了些炒蛋，一个字都不说。

Natasha清了清嗓子点头表示了解，再一次的转头看向Barbara。

则是走向起居室，在路过Nat的时候鼓励地轻轻拍了拍她的胳膊，并示意她可以和自己一起过去吃早餐。

在她们坐下并各自盛好各自想吃的食物的时候，Carl和Sara一起下楼加入了吃早餐的队伍。

“Phil和Elena是已经出门了吗？”Carl问道。

“没有，他们还在为和朋友一起吃早午餐而打扮呢。”Kyle告诉他们说道。

“发生什么了，为什么Maria试图要谋杀她的培根？”Sara问道，感觉到桌上那紧张的气氛，“妹妹呀，你可能没注意，但是这头猪已经死了很久了。”

没人说一个字，Maria只是慢慢地吃着她的食物，有点过于用力的切着她的食物，但是总体来说，她看起来非常冷静。

Natasha清清嗓子，“我想要两个，或者三个吧。”

Carl、Sara和Barbara转头看向她，表情迷惑。Maria则是停下了咀嚼，慢慢的转头看她。

“我是开玩笑。”

Natasha无视了她，“Maria刚刚买了一辆新车，因为那是五座车，有足够大的空间。所以可以放下3个孩子，但是我最好的朋友和他的妻子生了三个，我必须得说，那确实有点多了。最小的那个孩子对他们来说有点困难，而且他们从很年轻的时候就开始了。”

“Natasha…”Maria低声警告道。

“没关系的，这个话题我并不是很介意。”她轻轻拍了拍Maria的手，继续道，“我不能怀孩子。”她有点悲伤的说，不想让他们之后这句话后面隐藏着一个多么痛苦的故事，这个念头曾经让她伤心了很久。“而Maria也不想怀孕。所以，我们可能会收养两个或者三个孩子，就像我刚刚说的那样。不是现在，因为最近的工作实在是很疯狂，但是等时机合适的时候，也许吧。”她微笑着，看向Maria，依旧握着她的手。

在那一刻，像是时间静止了一样，Maria几乎能想象出这一切成真的样子，她们在一起，养孩子，幸福的简直能让人吐出来。想象出和Natasha Romanoff，完美的女朋友，她的搭档，她的超级英雄，一起度过余生的样子。

在那一刻，这一切看上去似乎不光是有可能，甚至像是真的发生了，她几乎都能听到她们的孩子在旁边的笑声，Natasha坐在圣诞树下，帮她们的小女儿一起拆圣诞礼物。

在那一刻，她觉得闭上眼睛她能看到Natasha在她旁边睡得香甜，能感到她们柔软的唇贴在一起，你能闻到她身上的香气，闻起来实在像是家的味道--是的，对Maria来说，家是有味道的，那是Natasha的沐浴露、新割过的草地和一本好书的味道。家是一种感觉、一个画面和一句低声的保证。

她能看到这一切。

但是，时间又开始流转，这一刻过去了。现实狠狠的唤醒了她，刺入了她的骨血。

她眨眨眼，这一切都消失了，她只是坐在这里，对面是那个拿她只当最好的朋友的女人。

她眨眨眼，一切都不见了。

所有人都没看出端倪，只除了Natasha。她的眼睛似乎看穿了Maria，看到了她刚刚幻想的一切。

“能再给我一些果汁吗，谢谢。”Jenny问道，打破了沉静。

所有人，都还在震惊的说不出话的状态，都默默的转头看她。

Sara呆愣的拿了果汁给她倒了一杯。所有人又都回去吃饭，Carl和Sara开始讨论起了他们过会儿要去饭店确定的菜单。

Maria再次眨眨眼，虽然那一切都消散了，那并没有真的发生，但是Natasha的微笑，她们的孩子的笑声，还有那家的味道，由于某种原因不肯从脑子里离开。

“我去冲个澡。”她说道，起身离开。

没等任何人回应，她走向了地下室。

“不要生她的气。”等地下室的门一关上，Natasha对他们说道。“很多人都理所当然的认为她不想结婚或者要孩子，只是因为她的性向--那真的只是一种刻板印象，而且有点冒犯人--或者是因为她是一位非常严格的指挥官。你们永远都猜不到的，因为她对Kyle和Jenny非常好，但是作为神盾局的副局长，她经常因为是女人而被人低估或者物化。所以，因为她想结婚也想要孩子有一阵子了，当别人理所当然的因为刻板印象或者工作表现而做出那些假设的时候，她都会比较神烦。我知道你们这么想不是因为上述的原因，但是这个话题会让她有点暴躁。所以，拜托，不要生她的气。”

那三个成年人又一次的说不出话来，而孩子们像是没听见一样的继续吃饭。

“我没有生气，我需要和她道歉，谢谢你告诉我们这些。”Barbara感激的说。

Natasha只是小小的微笑了一下。

“我去洗盘子。”她提议道。

“哦，不准。让Maria帮我做早餐已经让我很不爽了，我才不会让你做家务。”她开玩笑的说道，“不过，你能去看看Maria吗？确认她还好？”她认真的低声问道，伸手握了握她的手。

Natasha点点头，“一洗完盘子就去。”她微笑着提出了她的条件。

Barbara只得妥协，“好吧。”

*** ***

等Maria从浴室里快速的冲个澡出来的时候，Natasha在那，靠着床头脚踝交叉的坐在床上等她。

等她一看到Maria出来，除了内衣裤之外什么都没穿的场景的时候，她之前想好的那些圆滑的话被她彻底遗忘了。而Maria毫无自觉的用毛巾擦头发，光着脚走到床边。

突然之间，她所有的脑力和自制力都用来完成一项不可能的任务了： ** _不要直勾勾的盯着看_** 。

“胸罩，不对，Barbara很抱歉。关于腹肌的事，不对，错了，关于孩子的事。”

Natasha狠狠的吞咽了口水，强迫自己看向Maria的眼睛而不是别的地方的时候，眼睛因为用力过度的睁大了。

她低头看向手里的书，继续说着。

“你妈因为孩子的那件事感到很抱歉，你的姐姐和姐夫在十分钟之后出门，你父母和另一个姐姐会在半小时之后出去。我去和孩子们玩，你就可以在这穿好衣服，不急。”

她迅速的把书合上，大步走向楼梯。

“腹肌上见，楼上。我擦。”

她叹了口气，快速的出了门，然后又退了回来，盯着地板，不敢抬头。

“事实上，我下来是为了确定你没事的。抱歉，我不知道我到底是怎么了。你想谈谈刚刚发生的事吗？”

Maria简直掩饰不住她的笑意，还因为Natasha的反应而感到有点得意。

“也许等会吧，一整天都只有我们和孩子在家，如果你没注意到的话，他们不听大人之间的对话。”

“好吧，我和他们一起等你啦？”

“好的，你们可以一起在腹肌上等我。”

Natasha终于把眼睛从地板上抬起看向Maria，只见她满脸笑意。

“真好，取笑一个可怜的、冲昏头脑的女人吧，Maria。”她挑眉吐槽到，不过还是情不自禁的微笑了起来，“一会见啦。”她笑着说，再次出门了。

Maria继续对着门板得意的笑着。

*** ***

等她终于上楼的时候，刚好赶上和父母还有Sara告别，她把他们送到车库，顺便去车上拿了给孩子们准备的礼物，然后回到了屋里。

她是在客厅里找到他们的，他们都坐在沙发上，Natasha正在给他们讲纽约之战的故事，至少是她自己的版本，还是改动不小的。

“就在这时，鹰眼开始大哭起来，像是婴儿一样的嚎啕大哭，而美国队长则是朝天空大喊着让钢铁侠回来，因为他真的非常非常的爱他（抱歉啦，盾冬、铁绿粉们）。最终，钢铁侠从那个黑洞里掉了回来，然后我们就一起去吃汉堡了，那个汉堡很糟，我甚至都没有吃完，不过薯条还一般吧。”

“哇哦，你好酷啊。”Jenny一脸梦幻的望着她说道。

“是的，复仇者们超棒的！”Kyle大声同意道。

Maria真的试图不要笑得太过分。

“根本不是这么回事好吗，Nat。谁想要礼物啊？”

两个孩子都兴奋的朝她跑过去，她则是一屁股坐在沙发上，Natasha立刻贴在了她旁边。

“这是你的，Jenny。”

她接过来仔细的看着那个盒子，她眼睛立刻就睁大了，急切的开始拆包装。

“我的天啊！”她去年圣诞节向父母要这个遥控车当圣诞礼物来着，但是Maria告诉他们说下次探亲的时候她会送给Jenny。“谢谢你，Maria阿姨！”她抱了抱小姨，然后立刻坐下来，继续拆她的盒子。

“这是你的，Kyle。”她告诉他，递给他另一个盒子。

他小心的打开了。

“一个化学套装！”他喜爱的看着盒子说道，“我超爱的，我非常想要，但是妈妈说这个太贵了！谢谢你，小姨！！”他也有爱的抱抱她，然后也抱了抱Natasha。“我能试试吗？求你们了，我保证不会弄脏或者弄坏什么东西的。”

“当然。”Maria说道，“但是我完全不懂化学，所以你如果需要帮助的话…”她隐蔽的用拇指指了指Natasha。

“小姨，我已经把轮子安上了，但是下一步需要螺丝刀。”她们转身看见Jenny已经打开了盒子，把所有的零件都拿了出来，已经把那台遥控车装了个七七八八。

Natasha一脸惊讶的望向Maria。

“她想当一名机械工程师。”她耸耸肩解释道，“亲爱的，我去给你找一把螺丝刀。”

“我们还需要电池。”

等Maria回来的时候，她的外甥已经选好了他想尝试的实验，和Natasha已经开始准备实验用具和器材了。

等他们在厨房里摆好一切的时候，Maria和Jenny还留在沙发边。等她们终于安好了遥控车，她们制定了一个行动计划。

“好了，”Maria趴在地上，低声说道，旁边趴着动作一样的外甥女。“我写下了你刚刚说的信息。”她折好了纸条，插在车窗上，“现在，传递信息吧。”

她们很严肃的看了对方一眼，点头确认。

她打开了车的开关，还有遥控器的。

“准备好了，现在开始潜入。”Jenny用她那稚嫩可爱的声音严肃的说道。

Maria真的好不容易才忍住了笑意。她真的很爱她的外甥女啊。

这辆车灵活的绕开了客厅的家具和隔断，她们看不到那辆小车了，但是她们确定它停在了Natasha和Kyle正在做实验的地方附近。

“好了，我已经尽量靠近了，失去了视觉确认。”Jenny小声说。

Maria点点头。

“现在，炸了它，特工。”她果断的说道。

Jenny严肃的看着她的遥控器，抬起了她的小小的手指，然后用力的向下摁了那个红色的按钮。

Natasha则是正在Kyle笑着击掌，庆祝他们的第一个实验有不错的结果，这时，作为一名超级间谍，她当然看见了有什么东西向他们跑过来，然后停在了离桌子还有几尺的地方。她没说什么，但是暗地里关注着它，警惕不可避免的恶作剧。

就在她想问Kyle他们接下来试哪个实验的时候，一阵噪音和红橙色的灯光从地上那台黑色小车的方向传来。

他们看了看对方，等那台小车停下来的时候走了过去。

“上面有条留言。”他指出，然后弯腰拿了起来。

“上面写的什么？”Natasha问，从他身后偷瞄道。

“‘我们中午想做披萨吃，你们加入吗？’下面还有三个方框，旁边写的‘好’‘不要’‘也许’。”

他笑着说，把纸条递给Natasha看，而她挑眉思索着。

“咱们也写条回信吧。”她提议，递给他一支笔。

从厨房传来的声音分散了Maria和Jenny的注意力，她们已经开始讨论披萨的馅料了。

“你们有三十秒的时间移走它，否则我就要往车上浇5%的枸橼酸溶液了！”Kyle大喊道。

Jenny立刻摁下了倒车键，把车子绕过隔断，开回起居室。

“剧院酸是什么东西？”Jenny非常困惑的问道。

“是枸橼酸溶液。”Maria指正道，“就是柠檬酸，不危险，就是很黏。会毁了这台车的，所以撤退的决定很好。”

Jenny，终于能看见她的小车了，摁下了前进，把车掉头，开回了她们身边。然后迅速的拿起了她们的纸条。

“他们写了什么？”

“也许。”Maria告知道，和她击掌庆祝。“等一下，他们在背面写了东西。”她注意到，然后翻过来读他们写的内容。

“上面写的什么？”

“‘我们真的爱你，但是你不会做披萨的，Maria。做烤宽面给我们吃。’这真是不礼貌。”

一会之后，车子又回到了厨房。

Kyle跑过去捡起纸条。

“‘Jenny想吃披萨。我们可以做披萨和松饼作为妥协。’听起来不错。”他耸耸肩说道。

Natasha也点头同意。

“还是一样，三十秒倒计时。”这次是Natasha的声音。

Jenny把她的小车开了回来，焦急的看着小姨打开纸条。

“上面写着‘成交’。我们赢了。”她严肃的把纸条像是结案报告一样的递给Jenny，然后她们碰拳庆祝。

“任务完成，咱们去做披萨吧。”Jenny从地上爬起来，把车子放回了盒子里，然后拉着Maria的手跑向厨房。

*** ***

Natasha就那么瞪着她，假装愤怒。

“你告诉过我你不会做披萨的，你对我撒了谎！”

“拜托，这是我做过的最好的一个了，我通常会做的很糟，这是真的！”她耸耸肩对Natasha抱歉道。

“在这个新发现的事实之下，我突然有种向你求婚的冲动，我需要向谁提出正式申请吗？我要和谁谈谈吗？”她问道，同时吃着她分到的那一块披萨。

“这真的不错，Maria阿姨。”Kyle和她说道，同意Natasha的话。

“当然，这可是披萨，duh。”Jenny吐槽道。

Maria大笑着，“这确实不错，确实是。”她说着，撸着外甥女头发，同时看着那个笑得像白痴似的Natasha。

他们吃掉了那块披萨，然后决定要修好Carl放在车库里的自行车，这样他们可以拿回去用了。

等Natasha洗完了盘子的时候，他们已经开始后院修自行车了。她从厨房后院的窗户望出去，看到他们把自行车和工具都摆好，已经开始修第一辆车了。

她拿起了手机，给Clint打了电话。

**_“Hey_ ** **_，Nat_ ** **_，你还活着啊！”_ **

“很抱歉从周一开始就没有给你打电话，我这有点忙乱。”她靠着柜台，还望着窗户外他们修车的画面。

**_“那里怎么样？你和Maria_ ** **_还好吗？”_ **

Natasha清清嗓子，决定如果她要和任何人说这些话，那就只能和她最好的朋友说了。

“你知道，还不错。我真的不介意多来几次。”

 ** _“你是说假装谈恋爱，还是和Maria_** ** _每一秒都黏在一起呢？”_** 他因为自己的冷笑话而笑了起来，但是她迟疑的没有立刻接话。 ** _“_** ** _Natasha_** ** _？”_** 他把语气放缓问道。

“我真的也不介意。”她迟疑的慢慢说道，斟酌着她说的每一个字。“你知道的，和她一起醒来，一起晨跑，一起做饭，多看看她的腹肌。”

**_“看她的--_ ** **_你--Natasha_ ** **_，你已经暗恋她好多年了，你从来都表现的像是那完全没有影响到你。”_ **

“那确实没错，但是…”她真的不知道怎么把这话说的不像是青春期的小女孩一样。“如果这不再是简单的暗恋了怎么办？”她叹气道，揉揉眼睛。“Clint，如果你明白我的意思的话，事情变得很真实。”

**_“不，我不明白。你们俩是睡了吗，你说的是这个吗？”_ **

“不是！”她不太耐心的说道，“Barton，集中注意力，我在说的…”她又一次的叹气，她咬着牙小声说道，“是感觉。”

她听到他在电话的那头倒抽了一口冷气。

**_“Thor_ ** **_保佑啊，你是爱上她了吗？”_ **

“呃，我为什么要给你说这些啊。”她低声的吐槽道。

 ** _“因为你爱我啊。听着，Nat_** ** _，我不知道要怎么说这些，但是…”_** 这次轮到他叹气了， ** _“你应该见见你在_** ** _Maria_** ** _身边的时候的样子。你简直点满了调情技能，总有点挑逗的笑着看她，而且非常放松，就像是你完完全全的信任她一样。你已经这样了很久了，这次也许只是因为你和她在一起的时间太久，睡在一起而终于意识到了这点，还有…”_**

“一起去婚纱店并谈起了结婚的事。”

 _“ **一起去婚纱店并谈起结婚的事。”**_ 他跟着，呆愣的用刻板的语气重复道。

“说起要孩子的事。”

**_“说起要孩…你他妈是认真的吗，Natasha_ ** **_？！”_ **

“我不知道那是怎么发生的，前一秒我只是把杯子和盘子端到餐厅，下一秒，等我意识到的时候，我就在纠结到底是要两个还是三个孩子，还是和她的父母谈好吗。而且，Clint，我真的连那个也不介意的！”

 ** _“那个，三个有点太多了。”_** 他提议道。

“我知道，但是那是五座车，所以我们有地方放下三个孩子，而且这个世界上有好多需要好家庭收养的可怜的小孩子--我他妈现在为什么要说这些，我们甚至根本就没有在一起好吗！”她觉得自己紧张的都快要得哮喘了，而Barton根本帮不上忙。

**_“但是你们可以的，Natasha_ ** **_。你需要做的只是亲她就好了。”_ **

“我的天啊，你是在给我引用《小美人鱼》吗，Clinton？”

**_“我和孩子们昨晚刚刚才看过，还挺启发人呢，真的。”_ **

“最初的故事是关于一个同性恋的男人的，他最后自杀了。”

**_“没错，所以从他的错误中学到经验，在某个腿部发育不全的女人亲到Maria_ ** **_之前，赶紧追她啊。”_ **

Natasha看向外面的时候而同时Maria也抬起眼看向厨房，在她们的视线交叉的那一刻停下了手里的动作，只是看了Natasha一会。她微笑着看她，Maria穿着蘸着面粉的蓝T恤和两个孩子坐在草坪上的样子漂亮的让她有点不记得她在干什么。这真的可以成为她每一天的场景，这真的可以变成她的生活啊。

“是的。我会这么做的，谢谢你，Barton。”

**_“没关系的，Tasha_ ** **_。”_ **

她把手机放回她的口袋里，拿起了一瓶水，出去到后院递给Maria，她抬头微笑的看着她。

“谢谢你。”她说道，口渴的大口喝着水。

“你在干什么？”她看看周围的自行车零件，这车子看起来似乎比之前更加破败了。

“我们把那辆的车座拆下来安在这一个上，然后我们还需要换链条。这车并不符合这两辆车的尺寸，但是还有一些好用的零件。我们几乎都修好了，Kyle的车已经可以骑了。”

他看起来非常无聊。

“我帮忙修车了。”Jenny很自豪的大喊道。

“嘿，小家伙，你想再做一个化学实验吗？她们已经开始收尾了，今天早上很有趣呢。”Natasha问他。

他的眼神顿时就亮了起来，他转眼看着他的小姨。

“去吧，Kyle，我知道你想去的。这种事情让你很无聊。等我们修好可以试骑的时候会喊你的，好吗？”Maria微笑提议道。

“谢谢，Maria小姨。抱歉，Jenny，我不喜欢修东西。”

“没关系的，我可以把我们俩的东西都修好。”她用欢快的语气说道，同时用螺丝刀拧着自行车的车座。

他耸耸肩，回到屋里。而Natasha则是又一次的深深的看着Maria。

“你脸上…”她指了指Maria的脸颊。

Maria胡乱的涂抹了一下，结果更糟了。导致Natasha和Jenny开始大笑起来，随后Natasha弯下腰，伸手过去。

“我来吧。”她说着，轻轻捏住Maria的下巴固定住她，用另一只手的拇指擦干净她的脸颊。“好了，”她轻声的说着，“像之前一样完美。”

她本能的把Maria乱的头发别在耳后，她们分别都迷失在对方眼睛里的光芒当中。

然后Natasha终于直起身，微笑着看她。

“我们回去做科学实验了。”她开玩笑似的告诉她们，然后走回了屋里。

直到她消失在视野当中之前，Maria都没有收回目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是这一天的前半段，因为这一天真的真的非常非常的长。后半段会很快的。  
> 来[汤不热](http://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com)和我聊聊这对超棒的CP嘛！  
> 让我知道你们对于这篇文文都是怎么想的吗，我知道这么家居日常的情节对于这两个人有点奇怪，而且，我被自己的一个情节困住了，怎么都写不好，不过还好，还隔了好几章呢，所以，下次更新见啦~~


	5. Wednesday (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob，那个混蛋哥哥终于出场了。一大段关于情绪和感觉的对话。

等他们终于回到沙发上的时候已经是六点了。在骑自行车到处跑了两个小时之后，Jenny已经在沙发上睡着了，小脑袋靠着Natasha的左肩膀，而Kyle则是枕着Maria的腿睡着。Natasha也歪在一边，靠着Maria的肩膀，Maria则是仰头靠着沙发的靠背。

“挺漫长的一天。”

“没错，但是还挺有趣的。”Natasha和她说着，转头看着她微笑着，但是眼皮也是越来越沉重。

“你是要睡着了吗？”

“没有，你才要睡着了。”

“我确实快要睡着了。”

事实上，她们都睡着了。等Elena和Phil回家的时候，发现他们这个样子，首先做的就是拿出手机，疯狂的按快门。等他们的父母和Sara回来的时候，他们依旧在用各种角度拍着照，Sara简直惊喜的尖叫了起来，吵醒了她们，把他们都吓了一跳。

“抱歉。”她害羞的嘀咕道。

“现在是哪一年？”Maria问道，向周围看着，像是她完全不记得自己在哪里一样，然后她想起了他们为什么睡在沙发上，脑袋又向后摔在了沙发靠背上。

Natasha弹坐了起来，完全忘了自己肩膀上的Jenny，也把她吵醒了。她揉着眼睛，看看她周围的环境。

“妈妈、爸爸！Maria小姨和Nat小姨送了我世界上最棒的礼物呢！一辆遥控车！然后我们做了披萨，还修了自行车！你们想看看我的遥控车吗？”她简直是飞一样说完了她的话然后下地跑了出去，而Kyle还迷糊的翻了个身。

“你在我们都不在家的时候做披萨吗？”Sara抱怨道。

“是的，而且那很好吃，Maria小姨很会做饭呢。”他终于醒过来，说道，“但是我们没做松饼，因为我们在沙发上睡着了。”

“我们可以明天做的，小家伙。”Natasha说道，伸手撸了撸Maria的头发。“我们应该去收拾收拾那些化学设备，要不Maria就会来教育我们了，快来啦。”

他们起身，而Maria疲惫的揉着眼睛。就在这时，她的两个姐姐同时都坐在了她的身边，而其他的家庭成员都去挂他们的外套。

“我刚刚是在做梦，还是Jenny真的叫她Nat小姨了？”她突然就完全醒了过来。

“她是真的值得被留下呢。”Sara严肃的告诉道。

“如果你不娶她的话，我会的。”Elena威胁道。

Maria怀疑的看着她，然后低哼了一声。

“我没有开玩笑，如果你不娶她，我会和丈夫离婚去娶她的，或者我会逼Sara和Luke取消订婚而去娶Natasha，一定要把她留在我们家里。”

“不要觉得我不会哦。”Sara伸手指着她，警告的说道。

“说真的，如果她愿意，我现在就可以娶她。”Maria举起手，投降道。

Elena看看周围，然后把外套脱下来，递给Sara。

“你介意帮我挂起来吗？”

“哦，你现在要给她说那段话了吗？”

“等等，啥？什么话？”Maria问道，开始觉得紧张了。

“你想听吗？”Elena低声和Sara说道，“这很私人的。”

“那个，又不是说我不是她的姐姐。”

“嘿，我就在这呢。”Maria低声的和她们说着。

她们俩都转头看着她，然后看着对方，然后又一次的看着她。

“你们俩…”Elena缓慢的，迟疑的问道，“还好吗，各种事情来说。”

Maria皱起眉头，“当然，我们好极了。”

“我们是说，”Sara更进一步，“关于…卧室里的…那些事？”

“我的天啊…”

Maria试图要起身，但是她的两个姐姐都摁着她的肩膀把她摁了回去，离她更近了。

“这他妈的为什么要发生在我身上。”Maria望着天空问自己。

“你们从来都不接吻。”Elena说，“这有点奇怪。”

“这里有孩子，Elena。我可不想让他们受到情绪创伤。”

“哦，亲爱的，可是他们见过我和Phil接吻天知道多少次了，所以如果他们偶尔见你们接吻个一两次又如何。又不是让你和Natasha当着他们的面亲热，但是你们甚至连轻轻亲一下都没有，至少没有亲在嘴唇上。”

“你为什么会注意这种事情真的是让我很困惑，但是是的，你一说我也意识到了。”Sara同意道。

“中风就是这个感觉的吗？”Maria无语问苍天。

就在这时Natasha从餐厅回到起居室。

“嘿，Mia，我要去…”

“好的，咱们走吧。”

Natasha迷惑的看着Maria像是闪电一样的蹦起来，抓着她就跑。

她牵着红发女人的手直接就冲到地下室的台阶去，回头看着她的姐姐们，做了个鬼脸，口型说“闭嘴”。

“这是干嘛？”Natasha问道，大笑着，“我来说我要去帮你妈妈摆桌子。显然，在这里是没办法做到的。”

“她们觉得我们不接吻很奇怪。”Maria赶紧说着，在屋里转来转去的。

“你在说啥呢，咱们向来时不时的就亲一下啊。”

“没亲在嘴唇上啊。”

“那个，我们都是很在意隐私的人，我没才不会在观众之前展示好感，所以呢？”

“ ** _真的_** ，甚至连不小心亲一下都没有？我们的说法就是 ** _这个_** ？”

Natasha真的试图要集中注意力在这段对话上，但是Maria的行为真的不符合她的冷静指挥官人设，而且见到通常都非常冷静的指挥官表现得这么紧张真的还挺可爱的。

所以她走到她身前，双手扶着她的肩膀，让她面对着自己。

“我…”Maria要说的话被Natasha的眼神而堵在嗓子眼。她的眼神充满爱意，而且还有点笑意。Maria的眼神落在她的嘴唇上，然后艰难的吞咽了一口口水。

Natasha注意到了，想起之前Clint在电话里说的，这一刻感觉正合适。她们独自待着，她们的离得这么近，而Maria在看她的嘴唇。这世上不会有比这更好的时机了。

她靠近她，把双唇贴着Maria的嘴唇，把她的下唇吸吮在唇齿之间，决定不要在深入一点，只是轻柔的亲Maria亲了三秒，然后退了回来。

她睁开眼睛，注意到Maria的眼睛还是闭着的。

“Mia？”她小声的问道。

她睁开眼睛，清了清嗓子。她的脸颊比平时更红一点，她看起来有点懵，轻轻出了一口气。

“你这么做是因为我刚刚说的话吗？”她问道，有点迷惑。

“我…什么？”Natasha放开了她的肩膀，向后退了一步。

“我不想让你不自在的，Nat。我不想让你做什么你不想做的事，只是因为我的姐姐们太多疑。”

“这不是我这么做的原因，Maria。我们是独自在这里的，他们看不到我们。”她指出，抱臂在胸前。“再说了，她们并不是多疑，对吧？她们说的确实有道理。”

“那你为什么这么做？”她问道，直接无视了另一个话题。

Natasha挑眉看着她。

**“ _哦_ 。”**

Maria看起来有点懵，而Natasha避开了她的视线，只是盯着地面。

她觉得自己像是个傻瓜，她亲了她，两次！那个，其实算一次半，因为第一次算是面颊亲，亲偏了亲在了嘴角--但是，Natasha Romanoff ** _从来没不会错过自己的目标_** 。现在她亲了她，现在Maria要拒绝她了，然后接下来她们还得继续在同一张床上睡四天，那会是史上最尴尬的情况没有之一。

但是就在这时，Maria的手搭在她的小臂上，拉来了她抱在胸前的手臂，靠近了她。

“如果我看错了你的行为信号的话，现在就阻止我。”那位深发女人轻声的对她说，牵起了Natasha的手，低下头，又一次的吻上了她。

这个吻短暂而甜蜜，她感觉到Natasha把她的手拉开，她准备退后然后向她道歉，就在这时她感觉到她的双手抚上了她的面颊，把她拉的更近。

她自己的双手搂住了Natasha的腰，把她抱住。

她觉得Natasha的双唇是她吻过的最柔软的唇。这种感觉是她完全想不到的，轻柔而缓慢的吻，Natasha的手抚着她的脸，只是两人的嘴唇胶着。

随后Natasha轻轻张嘴，这个吻变得热烈起来，她直觉得自己的双膝发软。

她现在正在吻着的，是伟大的Natasha Romanoff，而她脑子里负责理智的那个声音在大喊“不是，你是中风了”。

Natasha的胳膊渐渐的环上了她的脖子，把她们之间的距离缩短到了不可能的地步。

她们突然换了个方向，Maria觉得自己撞在了一堵墙上，而Natasha轻轻的抓着她的肩膀，持续的吻她。

一声敲门声在这时响起，有随后人推开地下室的门走了进来，她们向左移了几尺，继续留在进来的人的视觉盲区中，与此同时Natasha向后退了一步。不过她们还是看不到那个在如此不合时宜的时机进来的人。

“嘿，Maria，妈妈想知道…”Sara的话音慢慢弱了下去，她发现她们俩，出于某种她无法理解的原因，尴尬的站在地下室的当中盯着地面，看起来有些奇怪，“你能不能…”她微微眯起了眼睛，试图弄清她们为什么看起来这么不自在。“这里忙完了之后帮她布置桌子。”

“我们忙完了，我们现在只是在谈论…”她看了一眼Natasha，尴尬的咽了口唾沫。

“挂在墙上的那张照片。”Natasha解释道，指了指Maria身后的墙，“真的很可爱，我们在讲背后的故事。你们还有其他的照片吗？”

Sara皱眉，“你是说我们童年的照片吗？当然了，多到你看不完。想在晚饭后看看吗？”

“当然很想。”Natasha点点头。

“好极了。”她微笑着，忘记了她们之前有多尴尬，“那快点，我们都饿了。”她说完就转身离开了。

Maria向Natasha靠近了一步，牵起了她的手，十指相扣，然后害羞的朝她稍微勾了勾嘴角。

Natasha朝她灿烂的微笑着，几乎要笑出声来，她有些无奈的低头抵着Maria的肩膀，平静了一下她的心情，然后站直了身体。

Maria弯腰最后轻轻的亲了她一下，然后她们跟着姐姐的脚步上楼去了。

他们一起吃过了晚饭，之后孩子们直接去玩Jenny的新玩具车了，他们都移到了客厅去了，Maria、Natasha和Sara坐在一座沙发上，Phil和Elena坐在另一只沙发上，而Barbara和Carl坐在那两只扶手椅里。

他们刚刚坐下，家里的大门就突然被打开了。

“嘿，大家好。”一个男人的声音从门口传过来，“我到家啦！”

“Rob，我们在客厅里。”Carl大声回应道，“你怎么样，还好吧？”

“不错，就是开车有点无聊，但是没关系。那你们…”他话说到一半突然停下来了，看到他们那么休闲的坐着，视线直接就落到了Natasha身上。“抱歉，你们也许没注意到，但是为什么黑寡妇坐在我们家的客厅里？”他疑问道，挑起了一只眉毛。

他有着一头浓密的黑发，还有深棕色的瞳孔。他留着一脸胡子，穿着像是刚刚从办公室出来，一身西装还打着领带。

“这有蜘蛛吗？”Carl问道，“没看到啊？”

“不是，爸爸，我觉得他说的…”Maria无奈的挠挠额头，然后并不隐晦的指了指Natasha。“所以，你们没有告诉他。”她很随意的问了问她的姐姐，而她也无所谓的耸耸肩，“你们就是这么计划的吗？”她摇摇头，叹了口气，“你们不想讨论这事，但是没有告诉他？”

“那个黑寡妇？那个 **伟大的黑寡妇** ？”Carl问道，仔细的打量着她。

“哦，这解释了你为什么这么强壮，你一定锻炼很辛苦的。”Barbara说道，“我知道应该多给你盛点食物的，Maria，她吃饱了吗？”

“妈…”Maria长叹一口气。

“怎么了？如果她要拯救世界的话，她总要吃饱了嘛。”她解释道，像是那是显而易见的事实。

“好了，我必须要问…”Carl说道，身体稍微前倾了一些。

Natasha有些惊讶于他们的反应，他们好淡定啊，像是这个事实并不重要，就好像她和Maria在一起的样子--他们在过去两天目睹的一切--比她是黑寡妇这件事重要得多。就好像这件事根本不重要。

“爸爸，拜托，不要。”Sara试图阻止他，而Elena也发出了一声不满的噪音。

“不行，我必须得问！”他说到，然后严肃的看着Natasha。“你把武器都藏哪去了？那身作战服那么紧！你的那些武器简直就像是从空气中变出来的一样，我真的不明白！这让我纠结好几年了！”

Natasha有些害羞的微笑起来。食物和口袋，这就是Maria的父母想问她的事情了。不是她杀了或者折磨过多少人，也不是红房子对她做过什么。不是那些重大创伤或者可怕的事情，只是那些问通常的英雄的问题--而这是个多么矛盾的名词啊。

“那个，神盾局的制服是有好多口袋的。我的意思是 ** _好多_** 。还有，在要战斗的时候，我是胶带的粉丝。”

他思索了一下，“胶带。你听到了吗，Barb？用胶带，这真是天才！”他高兴的鼓起掌来，大笑着说，“胶带。”他暗自嘀咕着说，不可思议的摇着头。

Natasha转头看向Maria，看见她得意的表情，明显是说“我告诉过你们他们不在乎的”而Natasha从来没觉得她错了有这么让人高兴。

“所以没人要提出质疑吗？她在这是为什么，是Maria的女朋友？”Rob问道。

“是的，在这她只是Natasha。”Sara和他说到，而他也坐在Elena和Phil旁边，耸耸肩，“她对于Maria很完美。”

“那个，当然了。她看起来像是对于所有人都很完美。”他咧嘴轻薄的说道。

Natasha感觉的Maria的全身紧绷，所以她把手轻轻放在她的膝盖上。

“所以真正的问题是，她为什么要和Maria在一起？”他因为自己的话而大笑着。没有别人笑得出来，Sara叹了口气，而Elena无奈的摇摇头。

“Rob…”Carl像是他们小时候一样，用一个单词警告他。

“我只是想说，我们真的确定她们俩是真的在一起吗？”

这次却是Phil笑了起来。“就看看她们说话时脸上的表情，相信我，她们是一对。”他说着，挑起了他的眉毛。

她们都略微有点脸红。

“是的，还有她们看对方的眼神。”Elena补充道，“她们深陷爱河，就看着她们就会让你觉得幸福。”

她们的脸更红了，看了看对方。Maria的手也放在了Natasha的膝盖上。

“而且，我还撞见她们亲热了呢，大概，两小时之前吧。”Sara说道。

她们都飞快的转头看她，惊讶的睁大眼睛。

“啥？”她问道，像是完全不介意被她们盯着。“你以为我相信你说的看墙上照片的话吗？”她问她们，挑起眉毛。“看在上帝的份上，你们可是超级间谍呢，看你们为了撒个谎都结巴真的很尴尬好吗。”

“我们才没有。”Maria躲避着她的目光，很明智的决定不要继续她的句子。

“真的，我们只是在看照片。”Natasha同意道，“那真是一张不错的照片。”

“这提醒了我，妈妈，你还能找到Maria小时候的那些超级尴尬的照片吗？”Sara得意的笑着问道。

“我知道最棒的那一本在哪里放着呢，我现在就去拿。”Barbara说道，起身去拿了。

“不要和她那么说话，她可是黑寡妇。”Rob同时低声警告着Sara，“她能用她的小拇指在两秒内杀了你。”

“她可以，但是她不会的。”Sara对他说，觉得有些好笑。“我们是朋友呢，她还帮我做了婚纱的最后调整，而且我觉得她提出了不少好主意。”

Natasha微笑着，对她点点头。“我也这么觉得，尤其是面纱的那一部分。”

“啊，是的，Elena和Karen觉得之前就很好，但是她们最后都同意了Natasha的观点，现在这种更好。”Sara点头同意。

“Karen在那吗？”Rob问道，突然对这段对话更感兴趣了。“你们俩又看见对方了吗？”他问Maria，突然变得很严肃而且很明显他试着听上去随意，但是完全没有达到效果。

“是的，没什么。”Maria说。

他很紧张的看着他的妹妹，而她只是耸耸肩。

“事实上，有些有趣的对话呢。”Elena对Rob和丈夫说道，“显然她们分手不是Maria的错。”她说话的同时还看着Carl。

“你们说那件事了吗？”Rob说道，而Natasha看到他变得脸色有些苍白。

“是的，真相终于浮出水面了呢。”Sara也说道。

Natasha感到Maria叹了口气，就像是她在准备接下来的事情。为什么呢，她还是不知道，但是她看到她揉揉眼睛，就像是她要和某位讨厌但是重要的政客见面一样。

“真的？”Rob问道，语气里有些愤怒。他看着Maria，但是她还是避开了他的视线。“在这么久之后，你就这么告诉她们了？”

Natasha因为控告的语气而感到不太舒服。

“我什么都没告诉她们，Rob，冷静点。”她用疲惫的语气告诉他，不过她也料到了，告诉一个这么愤怒的男人冷静点只会让他更愤怒。

“为什么？”他问到，语气冷峻，“这有什么好处吗，为什么这么做？”

“你能安静点吗，我什么都没说啊。”Maria冷静而且确切的说道。

Barbara就在这一刻回来了，把一本相册递给Natasha。

“找到了，这是最有趣的一本。”她有暗示意味的微笑着说。

“哦，真棒，让我们来谈论我两岁的裸照吧，这个有趣多了。”Maria微笑着鼓励Natasha接过那本相册。

“我他妈的真的没法相信你，Maria。”他说道，明显气疯了。

“发生什么了？”Barbara问道。

“对啊，你在说什么？”Elena来回的看着他们。

“等下，你知道当初发生的事但是没说吗？”Sara不敢相信的看着她的哥哥。

他摇摇头，低下了头。“我就知道你会把这事提起来让我看起来像是个混蛋的。”他愤恨的看着她。

Maria苦笑着，“你才是把这事提起来的人。你才是说那件事的人，你才是让他们知道你和那件事有关系的人。”

“你们俩当中的一个，开始解释，现在。”Carl严肃的对他们说道。

“哦，当然了，你多无辜啊，你什么都没说呢。就好像…”他愤恨的嘀咕道，无视了他的爸爸。

Maria和Rob开始了一次他们之间的瞪视。Maria看他敢说而Rob看她敢不说。他们俩最终停下来了，Maria深吸了一口气，而Rob长叹一声，讽刺的笑了，坐回了沙发上。

“拜托你们都要记住这是好几年前了。”这是Maria说的第一句话，这让Natasha知道这意味着接下来的故事很糟糕。“而且我早就放下了，好吧？”她看看她的爸爸，然后看着Sara，挑眉看着他们。

她的姐姐直视着她的眼睛，停顿了一下，点了点头。

“你们记得在我去伊拉克之前的那个礼拜吗？我回家过周末，而且没告诉Karen因为我想给她个惊喜，但是我提前一个月告诉了爸爸妈妈，只是…”她偷偷瞄了一眼她的爸爸。

“我们忘了，是的。我们很抱歉，Maria，你了解我们的，我们不是故意的。”

“我们连Natasha是个超级英雄都不知道，我们就是不太记事了。我们直到现在都很抱歉。”Barbara的语气依旧是充满歉意的。

“不是，我知道。你知道我是怎么和你们打电话的，当我下飞机你们没来接我的时候，你们说忘了，而且已经带Sara和Elena远足过周末了，我听上去并不生气，记得吗？”

他们都点点头。

“我确实不生气。是的，我很遗憾不能和你们一起过周末，因为我可能有很久都不能回来，甚至都不知道还能不能回来了。但是你们来得及回来和我告别，而且我能和Karen过二人的周末，所以其实没关系。”

“但是几个小时之后，你打电话给我们，说你下班飞机就走，你说你很好，只是你的派遣提前了，但是你听上去很生气，而且简直不通情理。你就是要走。”Carl把那段对话记得非常清楚。

“对于我那么倔强的要走我很抱歉，但是，我就是…”她深吸一口气，“就是没法留下来。”

“哦，所以现在那也是我的错了？”Rob说道，语气苦涩，完全不喜欢她说的话。“所以你懦夫般的逃跑也是我的锅？”

“我不是那个意思。”Maria回复道，冷静但并不粗鲁。她转向她的爸爸，“我打车回家，用了我的钥匙，我知道Rob在家。”她低下头，看着自己脚下的地面。“我一进门就喊了他的名字，而且每一天都感激上帝我这么做了。”她讽刺的笑道，“他没回答我，但是我听到了某些声音，所以我放下了行李上楼去他的房间找他，敲敲门，那门并没锁。因为我是个白痴，我就那么进去了。”她耸耸肩，眼神空泛，迷失在难忘的那一天的记忆中，不管她有多想忘掉那一天却总是忘不掉。“Karen在那。”她看着Sara迷茫的眼睛。

“你说她在那是什么意思？”Elena问道，慢慢地，她真的试着不要被Maria暗示的事情恶心到。

Maria一直就那么盯着Sara，她看着她的姐姐把那些信息点慢慢连接起来，突然，似乎她终于明白了。

“Robbie，告诉我你没有那么做。”Barbara说道，恳切的望着她的儿子。

Rob则是愤怒的瞪着Maria。

“现在告诉他们了之后你高兴了吗？”他恶毒的问道。

“你才是提起这件事的人。”她小声的说道，然后又一次低下头去。

“我的天啊，Rob，这好恶心啊。”Sara对他说，终于把视线从Maria身上移开，“我 ** _好几个月_** 没和她说话呢。你为什么不告诉我发生了什么？！”

“那，为什么Karen没说？”他反驳道，“那不是我的错，是她主动勾引我的。”

“哦，Rob，拜托你闭嘴吧。”Elena低吼着说，摇摇头。

“那是真的！她过来了，告诉我说她怀念男人。”他还有胆子用手在空中比划了一个引号强调最后那个词，语气嘲讽，“我能怎么办？”

“嗯…”Maria假装在认真思索这个问题，抬头挠挠下巴。“呃，让我想想，也许 **不要** 睡你妹妹的女朋友。”

“拜托，就算不是我，也会是别人，Maria。”

“但是那就是你？”她指出，皱起眉头，不可思议的摇摇头。“不过没关系，Robbie。那是很久之前了，没关系的。”她无所谓的耸耸肩。

她感到Natasha的手牵上自己的手，十指交握，提供了沉默的支持。她轻轻捏了捏她的手，转头对她微笑一下。

“天啊，你能再冷漠一点吗？你是用石头做的还是什么？”他低吼着说道。

Maria叹了口气，“我不想继续这个对话了，我去睡觉了。”

“是的呢，就像那一天一样逃跑吧。”

那句话使得Maria停了下来呢，“我在那待着，咱们三个开始了一场轰轰烈烈的吵架。”

“并不是，我们俩开始吵，你只是转身离开。你连声音都没有提高。”他对她吼道。

“Rob，拜托，小点声。”她如常的说道。

“你们都他妈的看到了吗？”他低哼一声吼道，朝屋子四周看了一圈，“她如果不是机器人就是他妈的反社会。Karen哭泣着大喊着恳求你不要走，而你连头都没回转身就下楼了。”

“我刚刚在你的房间里发现了半裸着的她。”她指出，“她哭着说她爱我并没有改变这一切，不是吗？”

“我还有要说的呢？”

Maria叹气，“你只是一直说那是她的错。我并不在乎这些，而且是你们俩都做了那件事，并不是只有她。”

“但是是她先找我的。”他说道，就像那改变了一切一样。

“没错，Robbie，而你也并没有阻止她。我爱过那个女人，现在已经不爱她了，但是曾经很爱她。而你就因为她问了，你就睡她？”她摇摇头又一次叹气，但是还是保持着冷静，也没有提高音调。

“你他妈就不能朝我吼一次吗？”他再次朝她吼道。

“我的天啊，冷静点。”她对他说道，举手试图阻止他。

“别再和我说那句话。”他说道，声音超级大。“不要再让我冷静。你怎么能这么自控，你怎么能不在当时当地和我们大吵一架，那一切怎么可能没有伤害到你？”

“所以你想 ** _伤害_** 我吗？”

这一切太疯狂了，发展太快。Rob直接无视了她的评论。

“我他妈睡了你的女朋友，你应该朝我嘶吼吵架，告诉我说你恨我，告诉我说你永远都无法原谅我，告诉我你是如此的愤怒你几乎都无法呼吸。”

Maria记得她当时的感受。她当时是如此的心碎、愤怒，甚至是狂怒。但是她知道在行动上表现出来并不会改变什么。

“我当时是很愤怒，当然了。我在电话里朝爸爸发了火，我立刻就离开了家，甚至没等他们回家告别。我就是表现的不像那样，吵闹或者张牙舞爪的撕×。”她朝他比划着，意思就是他现在的行为。

“当然你不会了，你是我们家的金童嘛，当然了。”他和她说道，越来越愤怒和恶毒了。

“你在说什么？爸爸妈妈并不像要个当兵的女儿，他们想要的是孙子和普通的家庭生活，他们折腾我去相亲好几年了，Elena才是他们完美的女儿。”她指向了他们的长姐。

“当然了，他们也这么要求我。他们也会问我有没有升职，工作怎么样，我有没有接到什么大案子。我是个律师，你觉得他们会为此感到骄傲吗？”他大喊道，“不会，他们当然不会了！”

“Robbie，不是这样的。”Barbara试着使他冷静下来。

“他们怎么可能，他们还有你呢！你加入了军队，19岁就跟着海军陆战队外派了，我当时还在法学院！等我毕业的时候的时候他们在乎吗，当然不了？你从伊拉克回来成了少校。”

“很抱歉我没有死掉，这一定对你来说很不方便。”Maria讽刺的吐槽道，Natasha捏捏她的手警示她，她深吸了一口气。

“然后你不能加入神盾局就当个普通的小特工，不，你当然不能了，你他妈必须要成为副局长。”

“是的，就是这么发生的，你可以填个申请表申请成为副局长，就为了让父母骄傲一下，而他们就在这一堆人里随便挑了一个。不是说你必须被指派什么的，就只是交一个申请表而已。”她的语气简直讽刺的都快跑到天上去了，但是她的声音依旧低沉而冷静。

“然后就那么带着他妈的黑寡妇回家说她是你的女朋友，就像那是你的日常一样，就像你随随便便就可以睡到黑寡妇，因为你是那么的完美，没有任何人会有任何疑问。”

Maria从沙发上猛地站起来，而她的哥哥也做了一样的事情。

终于，他觉得刺激到了她，但是她动都不动一下的死死盯着他，就那么过去了几秒，她紧紧攥着拳头。

她现在超愤怒的，全身所有的肌肉都愤怒的紧绷着。但是，表现出来，在Maria的词典里无法接受。表现出愤怒表明你的敌人抓住了你的弱点。她在加入军队以后很快就学会了这一点，太情绪化从来都没有什么好处。随后她成为了一个随时都能很好的控制情绪表达的人，尤其是在对峙当中那些强烈到极点的情绪也能很好的控制。就像是她的妈妈提起孩子时Maria的反应，她拒绝让她的哥哥知道他之前的行为让她伤心了多久，还有他的话让她有多愤怒。

“我去睡觉了。”她说道，非常冷静。“这个对话到此结束。”

“我不是你指挥的那些小兵，你不能让我闭嘴，只有我想闭嘴了我才会闭嘴！”

她耸耸肩，“随你便。”她说道，绕过沙发走向地下室的楼梯。“但是我不想听了。”

Natasha也起身，跟上她的脚步。

“谢谢您的相册，Barbara。”她礼貌的道谢，“如果可以的话，我明天再还给您。”

“随便你看多久，亲爱的。”她说道，含着泪水带着哭腔的Barbara说道。

“你他妈的是在逗我吗！”Rob大吼道，也绕过了沙发，“你是真的存在的吗？完美的孩子带回家了一个完美的女朋友！”

“你他妈的到底为什么这么生气？爸爸妈妈对我的工作感到骄傲为什么能把你气成这样？”Maria停下脚步，猛地转身，伸开双臂叹着气问道。

“因为那应该是我！”他对她说，还是有点太吵。“Elena是一家公司的经理，但是她从来不讨论工作，Sara是一家周刊的记者，我是为弱势群体的孩子打官司的律师，让他们骄傲的工作应该是我的！”

“天啊，Rob，谁在乎啊？我从来不说工作上的事，爸爸妈妈也从来不提神盾局，就像他们从来不提军队一样。我才没让他们感到骄傲。”

“可是当他们一提起你的时候他们根本就停不下来，Maria！”

“他的这句话倒是没错，但是我们不介意的。”Sara向她确认到，“我也向我的朋友们炫耀我有个当神盾副局的妹妹呢。”

“看？这就是我说的，他们才不会对我工作上的成就感到骄傲，因为他们都忙着为他们的同性恋女儿自豪了呢！”

Maria低哼一声，叉起腰，抬起下巴挑衅式的看着他。这是个Natasha很熟悉的姿势，通常是用来训搞砸了一个很简单任务的新来的小特工的。

“我是同性恋和这有什么关系？”

“你他妈是在逗我吗？你看看咱们的姐妹。”他胡乱的指了指她们，而视线还盯着Maria，“你如果正常的话，这一切都不会发生的！”

这个房子突然就变得无比寂静，几秒但是感觉像是一个世纪。

“我擦，我不是那个意思。”一会以后，他小声的说道。

“别否认，你就是那个意思。”Maria喷出了一个鼻息，“用了你13年你终于说出来了，这就是你对我不满的地方，不是工作，不是军队。是这个，你爆发的恐同症，你觉得你可以睡Karen而不用承担后果因为她是个女人你是男人而我只是她的一个阶段。”

“是的，行了吧，就是这样的。”他又开始大声的喊着，“我觉得我才是更好的选择。”

“你猜发生什么了，你才是她的一个阶段。她这辈子最大的错误，你还记得她这么说过吗？我那天没和你们吵架的原因，是因为你们说的话已经够糟糕了，我为你们都感到遗憾。我不想伤害你更深了，因为， **你是我的哥哥** 。”她整晚，只在最后的六个字上提高了音量。“但是我越想越不能理解你怎么能做出这样事情，并把整件事怪到她头上，然后开始怪我，最后开始恨我。终于真相出现了，你从来都受不了我，这就是原因，只是因为我是同性恋。”

他叹气，“我是你哥哥，Maria。”他摇摇头看向地面，“我爱你，即使我真的不完全能接受这件事。”

“不，你才不爱我。”她讽刺的笑着，“你故意做过一些事，说过一些话…没有神智健全的人会对自己爱的人做那些事说那些话。你从来都没有表现的像是个哥哥，所以不要突然开始假装。而且，这次这个对话真的结束了。”她说道，“我去睡觉了。”

这次她顺利的走向楼梯，没有人胆敢阻止她。Natasha只是无声的跟着她。

她关上门，看着Maria坐在床边。她走到她的那一侧，把相册放在床头柜上，绕过这张双人床，坐在她旁边，什么都没说，只是牵着她的手。

Maria转向她，头歪在Natasha的肩膀上，感觉到她的胳膊立刻环上了她的肩膀。

“我懂，亲爱的，一切都会好起来的。”

Maria不是，在任何程度上，一个丑陋的或者很大声的哭者。她只是让她的眼泪落到Natasha的肩膀，让她抱着自己在耳边嘀咕那些安抚性的话语，唯一的她在哭的迹象就是后背和肩膀颤抖。

这简直让Natasha伤心。她之前从没见过Maria哭，而且她是真的希望她永远不会见到，她希望自己能在任何可能伤害Maria的事物前保护好她，但是她真的没法回到过去阻止这一切发生。

在一会之后，她停下来了，Natasha向后退了一点，看向她的眼睛。她抚上她的脸颊，轻轻的抬高下巴，擦掉她脸上的泪水，等她对上自己的眼神。

等了一会，她低声说道：“我好累。”

“那就来床上吧，Mia。”她轻声对她说。

她们都知道她们本来就坐在床上，但是她们都知道Natasha的意思。

她向后退去，但是仍然不肯对上Nat的视线，这让Natasha越来越担心。因为她的后退，她的手从Maria的脸上滑下来了，Natasha随即牵着她的手，从床上站起来，想阻止她远离自己。

“等你想说这事的时候我会这里陪你的，但是现在看我一眼，让我放心。我就不会再提起这件事了，Maria拜托。”

她也起身，站在她旁边。也许她在没意识到的情况下逼她逼得太狠，但是因为Maria不肯看向她而产生的担心让她什么都不在乎了。

那位深发女人抬起了头，但是还是不肯看她。

“很抱歉你要目击这一切。”

“你哥的行为不是你的错。”

“但是我自己的行为是。我发火了，而且说了些挺不好的话。而且我哭湿了你的T恤。”

“你说的只是你的感受，而且当然，你说了些严厉的话，但是在20分钟的独白之后这种反应绝对算是合情合理。而且一点眼泪并不会毁了这件‘宝贵’的T恤的。”

“对不起。”

“停下。你不应该感到抱歉的。你很冷静，即使是他朝你大吼着那些糟透了的事情的时候，你很耐心。我觉得我从来没见过有人能这么冷静的应对这种情况。”

“你可以感谢海军陆战队，他们驯服了一个很在意自控的孩子，更加有意识的控制自己的情绪。”她不太真心的微笑道，终于对上了她的眼睛。

Natasha也用微笑回应了她。“你那么神奇的保持了冷静，即使是在这么令人生气的情况下。如果那是我哥的话我会狠狠给他一拳的，我可以向你保证。但是你那么坚定的坚持了你的立场，能目击这一切我一点都不遗憾。”

Natasha永远都不会承认的，但是她从来没这么被一个人吸引过。Maria让她觉得安全，像是她永远不会失控，她永远都能控制好自己的一切。

这是Natasha真正需要的，在差点亲了Bruce和冬兵的战斗之后，她意识到她想要和需要一个能控制住自己，永远不会失控的差点杀了她的人。某个正常的人。

而Maria可不止是个正常的人，她简直是个超常的人，她是如此完美的控制着自己，精确的反应，美妙的平衡着一切，她一直都喜欢这样的Maria。之前她以为是副局长的那副一切尽在掌握的运筹帷幄的样子而让她着迷，但是不仅仅是那样，还有她的气场和行为举止的派头，是那么坚定，还有看似毫不费力的自控。

她是如此的深爱着她，因为这个，还有许许多多其他的原因。她深爱着Maria。

“事实上，我很高兴看到了这一切。”她说道，语气有一丝丝梦幻，几乎不可能察觉到她刚刚在想着什么。

Maria仔细观察着她的表情，有一丝丝的唇角勾起，眼中闪着好奇的光。

“你看起来不像是很高兴见到那一切，看起来像是…”她努力搜索着合适的词汇，同时也在分析着她的表情，“满意或者确证了推论。”

“没错，还有那个。”她略微点头，“不过，还是很高兴的。”

她没有进一步解释，只是踮起脚尖温柔的吻上了Maria，然后很快退开了。

“我先用卫生间，可以吧？”她说道，试着不要因为Maria脸上呆愣的表情而感到太得意。至少，她现在是在微笑着呢。

她们轮流用卫生间，等Maria终于准备好爬上床的时候，Natasha正坐在床上看那本Barbara给她的相册。等Maria走进来的时候她放下了相册，面对着她侧身躺下。

“你感觉怎样？”就在Maria关灯的时候，她开口轻声问道，现在整个地下室唯一的光源就是Natasha那一侧床头柜上的台灯。

Maria控制不住的轻笑了出来。

“啊，明白，对不起。”Natasha道歉，用胳膊肘垫着枕头撑着脑袋，轻轻的给Maria顺毛。“你想让我安静吗？”

“不，我喜欢你的声音。”

“你想让我随便说点什么还是还想继续讨论这个问题？”她说道，同时靠的更近了一点。

“现在不要讨论，我好累。也许明天你可以帮我处理这一切。”

“好啊。”

“如果你想的话，和我随便聊点什么吧。”

“让我想想。”她试着要想出一个话题，她也躺下，关掉床头的台灯。她和Maria示意要离得更近一点，张开双臂，分别垫着颈窝和抱着Maria的腰，紧紧的抱着她。“我和Barton通电话了，今天下午。对了，他向你问好来着。他觉得我们没在一起简直太蠢，他已经这么想好几年了，但是他懂什么？他大概一出生就结婚了。”

Maria轻巧笑了起来。能听到Nat的声音就让她很幸福，她的鼻尖埋进了Natasha的锁骨，已经放松的闭上了眼睛。

“我真的怀疑他还记不记得他单身期间的生活。他现在晚上的娱乐活动是看《小美人鱼》，我现在已经在脑内编了好多段子了，下次见到他可以拿来取笑他。”

“我们可以一起叫他Sebastian而完全不解释为什么，看他多快能反应过来。”

“这是个好主意，我们还可以叫Tony一起。我今天过得很开心，和Kyle一起很有趣。他真的很聪明呢，他几乎不需要我的帮助。Jenny也超级聪明，她12岁就会成为一名工程师的。孩子们都很棒，懂礼貌，很可爱，我明白你为什么那么喜欢他们了。”

Maria轻哼了一声，但是没有回答。她已经几乎快要睡着了。

“披萨也很棒。而且，是的，我知道，我对于食物很上瘾。很‘重大’的问题呢，所有人都对食物上瘾好吗，只是他们不像我这么享受而已。”

她轻柔的揉着Maria的后背，她的呼吸深沉和缓，听起来像是睡着了。

“我真希望我有那个勇气告诉你，昨晚我并没有睡着。但是也许你是对的，如果你的爱足够深沉，你不需要对方也爱你来使这段经历值得你所付出的生命，但是我真的希望你知道，Maria，你值得。你是被爱的，我也爱你啊。”

她觉得自己好傻，她从来没说过这样的话，而第一次说还是对着一个睡着的人。但是如果她没有睡着，她觉得自己根本说不出口。

“晚安，Mia。”她低声说道，轻轻亲了亲Maria的额头，然后闭上了眼睛。

睡意也很快笼罩了她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于这一章我不太确定。它并没有太多情节，所以这独立成一章让我有点迟疑。但是它又太长了，没法和上一章合并在一起。我的着重点在于Maria的性格和家族矛盾的戏剧性，我并不确定这是合理的处理方法，但是，结果就是这样了。  
> 来[汤不热](http://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/)找我玩嘛！  
> 希望能了解你们的想法哟！


	6. Thursday (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke的家人出场了。他们并不都是好人，Sara迟早要狠狠揍某个恐同的人。Maria开始对Natasha敞开心扉而Natasha，那位超级间谍，做了点间谍的事情。

周四早上，等Maria醒过来的时候，她的鼻子撞到了点什么。疲惫的睁开眼睛，她意识到撞到的是Natasha的锁骨，而她依旧被她抱着。那位红发女人也在这时慢悠悠的醒了过来，睁开了眼睛。就在Maria抬头的时候她也低头看向了她。

“嘿，”她轻笑着勾起嘴角微笑着打招呼。

Maria觉得她的心跳加快了，她基本确定就因为一个单词就有这种反应不太正常。也许她这次终于中风了。

如果她真的要死掉的话，她至少要死的有点戏剧感。

她轻轻抬起头，轻轻的吻着Natasha的双唇，缓缓的吻了一会。

“早上好。”她说道，有些脸红退开。天啊，她觉得自己回到了十二岁一样，这真是让人觉得不可思议。

Natasha什么都没说，她就只是继续吻着Maria。Maria的手沿着Natasha的身体曲线搂住了Natasha的脖颈，而另一只手慢慢的移动到了盖着Natasha的腰肢的T恤的下摆。她感到了那位红发女人的手搂住了她的后背，把她拽的不可思议的近。

她向上蹭了蹭，加深了她们的吻，她的动作和Natasha引领的手使得她们的体位改变了，结果是她几乎半个人都趴在她的身上，她的手从Natasha的颈后松开，撑着枕头以支持她自己的体重。

这时Natasha的双手沿着她的曲线，把她拉得更近，她能感觉到那位红发美女的右腿圈住了她的腰。

如果Natasha是想杀掉她的话，这招真的好用。尤其是她的双手不自觉的向下滑倒Natasha的腰腹部，这时她才想起，Natasha没有穿裤子，她自己也没有。

一声呻吟溢出她的唇间，Natasha的怀抱更紧了。

这时她抬起头来呼吸，同时试图说点什么至少还算有道理的话，但是在她能整理好自己的思路之前，Natasha的唇已经吻上了她的脖颈，而且一只手轻轻拽着她的头发，使她的头微微向后仰着。

她彻底放弃了形成思路的可能，低下头再次吻上了Natasha，这次甚至比上一次更热烈。

Natasha之前停留在她屁股上的手扯开了她的T恤，抚上了她的肌肤。这次是她中止了她们的亲吻，轻轻叹了一口气。

Maria吻着她的脖颈，一路吻到了她的锁骨，然后等她重新吻上了Natasha的双唇的时候，她感觉到Nat的手沿着她的皮肤向身前移动。

她笑了出来，她控制不住。

“你是在摸我的腹肌吗？”

Natasha轻轻咬了一下她的脖子，突然这就没那么好笑了。

“是的，而且我一点都不抱歉。这只是肌肉而已，为什么你的这么好看，手感还这么好？”她用气声嘀咕道，而Maria并不知道这个问题的答案，但她可以因为Natasha这么想而向所有知道的神明道谢。

发间的那只手抓得更紧了而且还感觉到腹部的一阵轻挠，世界上没有任何东西能表达出Maria现在有多希望她现在听见的敲门声只是她的幻听。

房门打开的那个瞬间她动作流畅干净利索的从Natasha身上翻下来，而Natasha则是坐在床上，抱着自己的身体。

“嘿，亲爱的们。我…”Elena冷不丁的定在了门口，“呃…你们…”她努力的憋着不要因为世界上最有权势的两个女人脸上尴尬的表情而笑出来，她们看起来像是被父母抓到亲热的青少年一样。“是在盯着Sara之前提过的那些照片吗？”

“你有什么事吗？”Maria真的想听上去正常点。

“你把手机落在楼上了。”她亮了亮手里的那个该死的科技产品。“我不想叫醒你们的，昨晚你们都挺闹心的，但是这闹钟一直在响，而显然这玩意儿只识别你的指纹，所以…”

Maria从床上起来，伸手让她姐姐把手机递给她。

“因为你有没有闹钟都一大早就起床，我就猜你们…”她瞄了一眼Natasha，依旧试图保持正常的表情。“…已经在看墙上的照片了。现在已经九点半了，你们快点收拾收拾，Luke他们家三个小时之后就会来了，而且妈妈需要所有人帮忙，行吗？”她斜笑着说，“所以就要么快点看完，或者别再看照片了啊。”

“拜托Elena，就…出去吧，我们马上就来。”

她的姐姐依旧斜笑着看着Maria直愣愣的把门摔在她面前。然后锁上了，因为当然了，她忘了这不是她小时候的不能锁上的房间，而是完备的可以锁上门的客房。

“我真的真的真的非常抱歉”

Natasha这时已经起身，她走到Maria眼前，斜笑着把她拽低，深深的吻住了Maria。

“我们可以…”她边说边向后退，“晚点再看看照片。快点，我们需要准备好招待午餐。”

Maria靠在门框上看着Natasha从行李箱里翻找要穿的衣服，她想如果她能从这周活下来的话，那这个世界上再也没什么能杀掉她的事情了。

等她们上楼的时候，所有的女人都已经在厨房里了，Elena正在用餐巾折小动物，放在桌子上当餐桌装饰，Sara正在切胡萝卜而Barbara则是在烤蛋糕。

“嘿，我们能帮上什么忙吗？”Maria问道。

“我们应付的过来。”Barbara朝她微笑了一下，“你觉得还好吗？你今天没晨练呢。”

Maria耸耸肩，“这毕竟是放假。我洗盘子，所以它们不会堆在水槽里。”

“你用洗洁精我冲水？”Natasha提议道。

她们大概就保持严肃了五分钟，之后Natasha就从Maria那半水槽捞起了一团泡沫涂在了那个高个儿女人的鼻尖上。

Maria慢慢转过头去，挑眉看着她。Natasha则是咬着唇试图阻止自己笑出来，毕竟指挥官顶着一团泡沫鼻子的景象不是每天都能看见的。

Maria也抓起了一团泡沫抹在了Natasha的脸颊上，然后眼里闪着挑衅的光。

Natasha知道她现在不能抓着Maria的T恤把她拉过来狠狠的吻一顿，因为她们应该是负责任的成年人参加盛大的家庭午餐。但是她希望她可以呢。

她踮起脚尖把她鼻尖上的泡沫吹开。

Maria低哼一声继续她的工作。

“早上好。”Rob走到厨房的岛柜边，看向水槽那个方向。Maria的后背不自觉的挺直了，但是没有回身，不过Natasha转头了，表情突然变得严肃冷漠，一丝丝微笑都没有了。

他想说点什么，不过Sara突然挡在他和Maria之间。她挡住了他的视线，举起了手里明晃晃的大菜刀。

“你想我继续朝你吼一天吗？”她问道，语气冷漠。

“拜托，不要。”Elena无奈的吐槽道，站在她的弟弟妹妹旁边。“你昨晚吼到了下半夜一点，千万不要再开始，我求你们了。”

“我不会的。”Sara说道，一直盯着Rob。“只要他能从Maria和Natasha身边消失，”她朝他迈出了一步，还举着那把刀。“不要和她们说话，”她又迈了一步，“压根就不要想她们。”

他举起他的双手，“好吧，我明白。我去客厅里和爸爸还有Phil一起看电视。”

Sara假笑着，“好极了，去吧。”

他转身离开，就在这时，Maria转过身来，看着她的姐姐们。

“别看着这么意外。”Elena说道，“就因为他是个混蛋并不意味着我们不会支持你，Maria。你是我们的小妹，我们永远都会保护你的。”

“没错，我是说…”Sara叹气道，“你们俩很擅长处理那些大坏蛋，但是我们依旧想保护你不被你们不能开枪杀掉的人伤害。”

Maria朝她们迈出一步，抱住了她们，完全不在乎她的姐姐手里举着的那把刀。

“谢谢。”她对她们嘀咕道，后退一步回到了水槽边。

就在这一刻Kyle跑进了餐厅冲向Natasha，完全无视其他的家人。

“Nat，你还想和我一起玩化学套装吗？”他兴奋的问道。

“喔，小家伙，我也想呢，但是我在帮Maria洗盘子呢。”她抱歉道。

他嘟着嘴看着小姨。

“要不你们去玩？我可以自己刷盘子的。”她提议道。

Kyle灿烂的笑着看她，跑过去抱了抱她，然后边跑边朝她的方向大喊一句，“谢谢Maria小姨。”迫不及待的去准备化学器材去了。

Natasha也抱了抱Maria，小声说，“是啊，谢谢Maria小姨。”她勾起嘴角，“你对这些小小的人类真好，要是咱们那些小特工也能让你这么心软就好了。”

Maria因为她的这句吐槽而笑了起来，“我建议你在我改主意之前，赶紧去找他，Romanoff特工。”

“可是你已经不是我的上级了呢，Hill指挥官。”她小声的回答道，踮起脚尖轻轻的亲了她一下，然后向Kyle跑掉的方向走去。

“你们，呃…”Elena清了清嗓子，“需要点时间把照片看完吗？”她挑眉问道。

“啊，是的。”Sara点头，“Elena告诉我她今早撞到你们…呃，看照片了。真不知道你们怎么就是…看不够那些照片呢。”

Maria开始脸红，尽管她已经尽最大努力去控制自己的反应，但是她还是只能用低头刷碗来掩饰自己通红的脸颊。

“啊，但是，我告诉Natasha了，相册不急。”Barbara说道，“你们可以想看多久看多久呢，没关系的。”

“好的妈妈，谢谢。”Maria答道，而她的姐姐们则是意味深长的低哼一声。Maria同时也略带威胁的眯眼瞪着她们。

“我去后院帮忙搬桌子。”Phil和Rob一起出去的时候，打了招呼说。他的声音听上去有点被吓到了，虽然他努力想要冷静下来，但是他几乎是逃跑一样的朝后门冲去，他的小舅子也紧跟着跑掉了。

就在这时Maria洗完了所有的脏盘子，然后她去了另一个屋里，偷偷瞄了一眼Natasha和她的外甥。

“嘿，Nat，随便问一嘴。你是不是威胁过我姐夫了？”

“完全没有。”她平淡的回答道。Maria就那么看着她，完全没被说服。“好啦，也许我威胁了你哥哥一句？我大概是说了一句Kyle的实验可能会朝他的方向爆炸。”

Maria挑眉看着她。

“那个，确实有可能，技术上说，如果我 ** _不小心_** 把桌子朝他的方向翻过来的话。”

“那确实可能。”Carl在椅子上冷不丁说道，“那桌子挺老的，还不稳。”

“你不想和他们一起看电视吗？”Maria问他说。

他只是耸耸肩，“你不想和我一起看电视吗？”他伸手拿起了一瓶没开的啤酒，递给Maria。

她微笑了一下，坐在爸爸旁边。她几乎还没坐下，Jenny就跑了进来，挥舞着手里的遥控车。

“Maria小姨，你想和我一起玩小车，往厨房里传信息吗？”她问道，高兴的蹦跶着。

“当然，你想写什么？”她问道，把外甥女抱到了沙发上，放在她旁边抱着她。

“不知道。写我们爱他们？”

“好主意，我们应该告诉他们这句话。”

*** ***

Maria坐在厨房的岛柜边，帮着Sara切蔬菜上桌。Jenny依旧开着她的小车玩，而Kyle正在收拾他的化学套装，Natasha在后面收拾桌子。等她收拾好的时候，她也加入了她们在厨房里的队伍。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“谁带着孩子呢？”Elena问道，依旧在折餐巾。

“Carl和Barbara，他们在沙发上，和他们讲他们相遇的故事呢。”

“他们都听了无数次了。”Elena翻了个白眼，“他们是听不够吗。”

这时门铃响了。

“我来吧。”Barbara大声喊道，就去开门了，“嘿，Luke。”他们听到门口的声音。“Sara在厨房。”

“我爸在停车呢，他们马上到，我就想先和Sara打个招呼。”

就在他走进厨房的时候，他直线奔向Sara，快速的亲了她一下。

他微笑的朝Maria点点头，然后是Elena，之后是Natasha。他的表情没变，但是视线没移开，只是继续死死的盯着她。

“Sara，”他咬着牙嘀咕道，不过脸上还挂着礼貌的微笑。“ _那个_ 黑寡妇在你家厨房，你知道吗？”

“Luke，我告诉过你的，她会一起来的。”她缓缓地说道，质疑的看着他。

“我以为你是在开玩笑。”他说，依旧微笑着就那么盯着Natasha，但是依旧咬着牙嘀咕着。

“我为啥会开这种玩笑？”她语气急促的说。

“我不知道。”他紧张的嘀咕道，终于收起了那尴尬的表情转向她，有点慌了。“我问你你妹妹是不是独自回来参加婚礼，你说‘不，她会带Natasha回来，我们觉得她可能是黑寡妇，但是我们不确定’，我就‘哈哈，真好笑’。Sara…”他因为恐慌而睁大了眼睛。“这就像是我问你Elena是不是和Phil一起来，而你告诉我‘不，她和钢铁侠一起来’一样。”

“那个，这类比不合适啊，钢铁侠有女朋友好吗。”Elena不爽的吐槽着他，大笑着。

“是啊，所有人都认为黑寡妇和鹰眼是一对的。”她朝Natasha比划着，“这有好多传言呢。”

Natasha脸上表情，“我的天…啊，啥？什么？！有人这么想的？他像是过度保护的大哥好嘛，他还给我引用《小美人鱼》好嘛！”她简直要吐了。

Maria轻轻牵着她的手，拍拍她。Natasha坐在Maria旁边，胳膊搭在她的肩膀上，而Maria则是抱着她的腰。

“你没有开玩笑。”Luke嘀咕着说。

“我没有。”Sara说道，“我猜你没告诉你的家人了。”

他龇牙咧嘴的嘀咕道，“我父母没事的。”

“你那超级书呆子的弟弟们呢？”Sara疑惑的挑眉看着她。

他又一次的，做出一副苦瓜脸。

门口的声音分散了他们的注意力，他的家人已经来了，现在晚了。

Natasha似乎有些想笑的看了眼Maria，而她立刻就明白了她的意思。

“你想用Sarah和Beth那招？还是那不太可信？”Maria问她，也斜笑着。

“我在想的是用Ellen和Portia那招。”她挑起眉毛。

“我们可以在最后加上Jolie那招，然后哒啦~”Maria提议道。

“也许我们应该用Blanchett的那招，然后就完事儿。”Natasha一脸无聊，耸耸肩。

“没错，你说的没错，这是我们唯一的出路了。”

“不要，你们别这样。”Elena警告她们，“就正常点行么。”她用手指了指Maria随后又指了指Natasha。“他们会问些蠢问题你就转移话题就好了。别整那些虚的。”

Maria低哼一声，“你觉得Blanchett那招是什么？真是外行。”她低声嘀咕道。

Natasha大笑着然后开心的拍了拍手下的肩膀。Maria抬头有爱的用小狗狗眼神望了望Natasha，而Nat也有爱的看着她。

“而且 ** _拜托_** 。”Sara加了重音，“ ** _拜托了_** ，在Luke的父母在这里的时候，你们…能不能…不要想那些照片了。”

她们至少有那么一秒看上有些不好意思，然后互相偷瞄了一眼对方，努力的不要笑出来。

“她们为什么要想照片？”Luke小声嘀咕着，似乎害怕她们听见他说的话，同时和Sara一起走向后门开始帮助他们摆桌。“她们想的是什么样的照片啊？是超级英雄的秘密身份吗？”

“就帮我摆桌子吧，Luke。”

*** ***

这午餐进行的还算顺利，总体来说。Luke的弟弟们在进门的5分钟就问了Natasha好多问题，在他们坐下开始午餐宴的时候，Sara确保了他们坐在桌子的两端，让Maria和Natasha可以坐在孩子们旁边，显然他们是全桌唯二可以在这两位神盾特工身边举止正常的人，倒是挺讽刺的呢。

在午餐宴之后，他们俩的父母进屋参观，而且把孩子们放下睡午觉，这时问题们又出现了。

Natasha对于所有有关任务的问题的答案都是“保密”，还有对于私人问题都是半句话回答。

但是问题变得越来越私人，Sara警告了Alan和Kevin好几次，Luke也让他们赶紧停下来，但是他们不听他们的。

他们是两个兴奋过头的男人，他们问了许多他们做梦都想问的超英问题。当他们开始问她们之间的关系的时候，这事情开始变得很糟糕。

“所以，这时怎么发生的？”Alan，他们当中最小的那个--25岁的小儿子--问道，朝Natasha和Maria比划着。

“那个，就只是发生了而已。我们之间的友谊已经很久了，然后很自然的发展到了现在的阶段。”Natasha很冷静的第无数次回答了这个问题。

“我天，我认真的，停下来。”Luke疲惫而无奈的再次吐槽道。

他和Sara通常都是很开心快乐的人，但是这时，他觉得今天Natasha被人用问题淹没是他的错，虽然Sara已经被气得几乎随时要开始怒吼，他的弟弟依旧不长心的再次做出了错误的行动。

“但是，说真的，你和鹰眼是好朋友，还有钢铁侠和美国队长。而且他们都是超级英雄，还都挺帅的。”Kevin支持他的弟弟的疑问。

Natasha真的差点因为这个问题整个脸都要揪在一起了，“我不喜欢这个问题的走向。”她强行笑出了一个假笑，深吸一口气。“我和Maria在一起就是因为我爱她，虽然我觉得我并不需要解释这件事，但是，我就想和她在一起。而且，Maria也是英雄呢，你们说的那些人才比不上她。至于长相，相信我，她比他们漂亮多了。”她转头看着Maria，标志性的勾起了嘴角。

至于Maria，她看起来有尴尬又不自在。她勉强的微笑了一下，但是Natasha看的出来，有什么事情真的让她很不舒服。

“是的，但是，没有冒犯的意思。”Alan说道，举手做投降状。这时Natasha本能的做好了最糟糕的心理准备，因为根据她的经验，当一个白人男性说出这句话的时候，接下来的话通常都是冒犯别人的巅峰之作。“他们都是 ** _超级_** 英雄而且是男的，你可以和他们当中的任何一个在一起，而你…”

“我现在就打断你。”Sara警告他说道，伸手指着他。“如果你说完这句话，我现在就废了你，然后把你卸下来的四肢在婚宴给你当菜上。”

Alan整个人都僵掉了，他熟悉的Sara是甜蜜而阳光的。他甚至都没意识到他说什么了让Sara气成这样。

“好吧，我只说一次，再也不说了。”Sara站了起来，身后是她和Luke的父母刚好参观完回来的身影。“如果你们谁， ** _任何一个_** ，对于我妹妹或者她的女朋友有任何意见，或者就是随随便便的开始说些恐同的废话--我看着你呢，Alan--你现在就给我出去，而且不要来婚礼了，你们绝对在婚礼上不受欢迎，甚至是在我周围就不受欢迎。算了，划掉我刚刚说的，如有有必要，我会 ** _再说一次_** 这段独白，我可以一直说到世界末日。简单来说，如果你们对于她们俩当中任何一个有意见，你就是和我过不去。”

所有人都震惊的望着她，寂静无声。

这时Maria突然起身。

她们的看着彼此，很久，Maria的眼神并不和善。Sara觉得自己很是困惑。

“我去接水。”Maria机械式的说道，拿起了桌上的两个水壶，然后转身回到屋内。

“Maria…”Sara叫她，很是迷惑。

“我去。”Natasha说道，起身跟着她回到屋里。

Maria就站在那里，盯着水慢慢装满水壶。

“刚刚那是怎么了？”她轻声问道，背靠着水槽看着Maria，而Maria不看她，双手撑着水槽的边缘。

“她太狗血了，我不需要她保护我，弄这么大动静。”她答道，但是还是不看Nat，同时换了2号水壶继续接水。

“那不止关于你，那还关于我。你姐姐是个好人，她爱你并支持你。她不想别人当着她同性恋的妹妹的面说那些恐同的话来让你不开心，这很正常。Clint曾经因为一个人当着我的面说泛性恋只是双性恋的时髦说法而揍了他一顿，说实话，那才叫 ** _狗血_** 呢。”她因为那段记忆而笑了起来。“你姐姐希望你可以做自己，自在而幸福。我觉得她是世界上最好的姐姐了，而这并不是因为她说过如果你不娶我的话就换她来。”

Maria听到这话大笑了起来，关掉水龙头。“哈，你听见她说这话了？”

“是的，我是个间谍，你真的应该把这事牢牢地记住。”

Maria转头看她，“你确定你不想嫁给一个复仇者吗？”

Natasha因为这话做了鬼脸。“我之前说的是真心话，我想和你在一起，Maria。我对于别人没有这种感觉，无论他们是不是复仇者，我只想要你。”她轻声的说道。

Maria微笑着看她，眼里闪着光，让Natasha觉得自己能把这束光放在Maria眼里而感到幸福。

“我也这么想的。”她轻声说道，低头轻轻的亲了Nat，手指轻轻拂过她的脸颊。“好了，咱们回去吧。”

“你确定想回去吗？咱么可以，你知道的…”她的视线落在了Maria的唇上，“一起去看那些你妈妈给我的照片。”

Maria轻笑着，“我的天，这是咱们的新情趣了吗？”

“我都不明白你在说什么。”她也轻笑着回答。

就在Maria打算说点什么俏皮话的时候，她的手机响了起来。

她非常困惑的低头看了看那个响着的科技产品，然后接起了电话。

“喂，是的，我在厨房，Luke和他家人都在。他们在后院，现在只有我和Natasha。好吧，等一下。”

她把手机扩音打开，调整了姿势可以给她们俩放风。

“好了，开扩音了。”

 ** _“拜托，我真的需要帮助。”_** Karen的声音让Natasha本能的皱起眉头， ** _“但是，拜托拜托，不要告诉_** ** _Elena_** ** _我找你们帮忙了。我告诉过她如果她负责婚礼的花朵摆设和座位安排，那我就可以独自组织单身派对。”_**

“我们就告诉她我们自愿的。”Natasha耸耸肩。

“我们能帮你什么呢。”Maria引导的问道。

 ** _“我爸的小面包车今早坏了，我不知道还可以在哪里弄来一辆能装下9_** ** _个人的车，所以，如果你们能办到的话，那就太棒了。”_** 她听上去真的超级紧张焦虑的。

“没问题，我认识个人。”Maria立刻回答道，“还有呢？”

 **_“城里最好的餐厅，我六周之前就预约过了，突然决定在昨天不要符合他妈的食品安全规定，所以这周都不会营业了。而我真的不知道怎么能这么短的时间内找到另一家这么好的餐厅，你们知道Sara_ ** **_对于正式晚餐的态度的。”_ **

“我知道怎么办，我有些小办法。”Maria抬眼看着Natasha，调皮的眨了下眼睛。

那位红发女人挑眉看着她。

 **_“好吧，所以我现在去弄些鸡尾酒的材料，大概在5_ ** **_点左右弄好，那时你们差不多要‘绑架’她来那里，我会准备好她的裙子，Amy_ ** **_会给她化妆。Elena_ ** **_告诉她单身派对差不多8_ ** **_点开始，所以，之前的晚餐算是个惊喜。”_ **

“好的，那晚餐之后呢？”Natasha问道，“需要我们去准备点小玩意儿吗，一些‘成人玩具’？”

这时电话两端的三个人都彻底安静下来了，而Maria看她的眼神像是她精神失常了一样，微微摇着头，眯眼盯着她。

**_“你觉得她想吗？”_ **

_“不会，这个主意糟透了。”_ Maria答道，“Sara不是那种人。”

 ** _“呃，我也是这么想的。”_** Karen迟疑的答道， ** _“但是，_** ** _Natasha_** ** _说的确实有道理，我觉得不玩点成人主题的小游戏有点奇怪，毕竟这是单身派对啊。”_**

“好吧，那我去打探一下她期待的单身派对会是什么样的。她觉得一切都准备好了，对吧？”Natasha耸耸肩，“所以，再确认一下没什么害处。”

 ** _“你可以做到吗？在三小时之内？”_** Karen问道，明显语气里带着希望。

“啊，亲爱的，天真又无邪的Karen。我能在三分钟之内让神盾最好的特工审讯好几个小时都没结果的Asgard的恶作剧之神告诉我他的邪恶计划。我觉得我能掌控的了Sara。家里有个超级间谍是干什么的？”她自大的说道。

Maria翻了个白眼，“她不会想要的，所以我就打几个电话处理一下车和餐厅的问题，之后给你回复，Karen。”

 **_“听上去不错。谢谢你们。我很抱歉我在这么急迫的情况下要你们帮忙，但是我现在没车了，我还得去取Sara_ ** **_的裙子。一有消息就马上通知我，拜托。”_ **

“好的，再见。”Maria挂断了电话，“我们要在…”她低头看看时间，几乎要到两点半了，“两小时之内做到这些。然后我们还要处理你的头发。”

“我的头发怎么了？”Natasha看着有点生气。

“你的头发很美，我超爱的。但是它就像是你穿了件T恤，前面印着血色沙漏的标志后面印着‘我就是 ** _那个_** 黑寡妇’一样。”

Natasha叹口气，她真的没法否认这件事。“我行李箱里有个紧急处置包，以防我突然需要从地球上消失。里面有一顶Stark工业开发的超级高科技的假发。”

Maria想张嘴问说一顶假发怎么可能高科技，但是她们现在不是讨论这个的好时机。

“好吧，你去处理Sara，我打电话。一完事立刻下来找我，如果有事情变得一团糟，朝我哥的脚开一枪，然后直接逃跑。”

“好主意，不过我在哪能找到枪？”

“你会找到办法的。如果没办法，你就大喊你的安全词，我去救你的那条小命。”

她们就只是斜笑着望着彼此。她们真怀念一起工作的日子。

Maria举起她的拳头，Natasha轻轻碰了一下。然后抓起两个水壶就回到了后院。

Maria望着她的背影，然后直接冲到地下室，开始给她以前的线人打电话。

“嘿，Jones，你最近怎么样？孩子们呢？好的，我很好，回到芝加哥了。啊，是的，没错，恐怕我需要你帮我个忙。不是，私事，我姐姐的婚礼。哈，我就知道给你打电话正合适。”

她告诉他她们对于那辆车的要求，不断的感谢他，并且承诺鉴于时间如此紧急，她愿意付双倍的价钱，而且给司机一笔不菲的小费。然后她给她在城里最喜欢的餐厅打电话，那家餐厅很有档次，但是并没有很华丽，所以如果她们当中有人喝醉了的话，Maria可以给服务生付笔小费让他们假装没看见。而且她认识店主真的是不错的优势，因为这时间真的很紧迫啊。

她必须得说好几次“神盾局前任副局长”，但是到最后，她终于让他们给自己留了个不错的位置。

她挂掉电话，长出了一口气，朝空气挥拳庆祝一下成功。显然她谈判时的声音和语气还是好用呢，她对此感到非常自豪。

就在她准备回到后院去的时候，地下室的房门打开了。

“现在，Sara觉得到时候切你妈妈烤的蛋糕了，我提议帮她，所以，只有我、她还有Elena一起走到厨房。我下来的官方原因是把你从工作电话上拽下来，回去吃甜点。”Natasha面无表情的通知她说道。

“那非官方原因呢？”Maria真的非常想对她说“我就说吧”，因为没人像她一样了解她的姐姐。

Natasha依旧保持了那个严肃的表情几秒钟，然后一个微笑出现在她脸上，然后轻笑着摇摇头。

“哦，你真是‘了解’你的姐姐呢，Hill。她都想要，那些成人主题的恶作剧、小游戏和玩具。我向Thor发誓，Elena现在暗地里紧张的要抓狂了。”

Maria叹气，揉了揉她的脸。

“好吧，我们接下来有点事情要做。就说有点工作上的急事，要离开一个小时。我已经解决了车子和餐厅的问题。我们只需要找一家卖那些东西的地方，买一些就行。戴上帽子和墨镜，我上楼等你顺便安慰一下Elena以免她真的疯掉，你快点。”

她几乎话还没说完就已经冲出了门。

她一上楼，就被大姐堵住了。

“我们有个问题。”她紧张的对她说，“Natasha刚刚和Sara聊天说她不知道今晚会发生什么，而且Karen说那是个惊喜，所以她问Sara她期待今晚有什么内容。”她深吸一口气，试图缓解她的恐慌，而且一口气说这么多话还真的有点缺氧。“我们需要告诉Karen准备点成人游戏和玩具，因为，那个，如果只像我们之前准备的那样晚餐和酒吧的话，Sara是不会高兴的。”

“好啦，Elena，深呼吸。我们现在就去准备这些东西，Natasha已经告诉我了。别担心，好吗？我们会补救好的。你就分散她的注意力，大概一小时之后我们回来，咱们就准备好‘绑架’Sara去单身派对。你就稳住大后方，等五点左右准备好就行。”

她姐姐定在原地，很稀奇的看着她。

“就像这样，你就把所有事都处理好了。”

Maria皱起眉头，“呃，是的，我习惯了负责这样的事情。”

Elena抱住了她，这次抱了很久。“我已经习惯了要解决所有人的问题，当时Karen说她可以负责这个，我只需要和Sara和Luke无数次的更改调换所有人的座位安排，我现在好高兴你也在帮忙。”

Maria轻轻拍着她的后背。

“我不在家帮忙的时候你在呢，你回家比我早了整整一周，所以现在轮到我尽力帮忙了，现在我回家了呢。”

“我准备好了。”Natasha告诉她说，从地下室出来。“我同时在脑内排了一个所需物品的清单。我会给你发过去的，以防我们需要分头行动，但是我基本确定我们可以迅速解决这个问题。”她说着，同时在手机上打着短信。“你只需要开车带我们过去。”

Maria冻结在原地，“没错，就开车到…那。”

Natasha奇怪的看着她。然后两只眉毛都飞了起来，“真的？你长这么大，竟然不知道全芝加哥哪里有情趣用品商店，真的吗，Maria？”

她囧的五官揪成了一团，“Elena？”她转头向长姐寻求帮助。

Elena尴尬的眼神四处乱转，就是不看她们。“我不知道，完全不知道。”她抱起臂来，然后又松开。“完全不知道像那样的地方在哪里。”她假惺惺的皱眉像是在思索，同时用食指敲着下巴摇了摇头，不过视线依旧不看她们。“但是，就随便说说，试一试25街和Clinton路的交叉路口。你可能会看见一扇黑色的大门，上面有银色的狮子形的门环，它看起来完全不像情趣用品商店，但是它 ** _可能_** 恰好是全芝加哥最好的一家。”

Maria和Natasha就那么瞪着她，瞪了好久。

“你们就可以随便试试，但是那可能也不是，我知道的也并不比你们更多。”她紧张的笑了一下。

“好吧。”Maria轻声说着，无比缓慢的点了点头。“我们，呃…，可能就随便转转，也许会试试那条街。”

她们转身，但是这时Elena的声音让她们停住了脚步。

“等等，等一下！”她上前一步，抓着Maria的胳膊，四周看看然后压低了声音，她们俩都几乎没听见她在说什么。“如果你们 **真的** 去那里的话，你们也许想要用内部通话系统找一个叫Crystal的女生。就以防你们需要给自己也买点东西。”她朝她们比划了一下，轻轻勾起了嘴角。“Lucy告诉我她是最好的一个，她给她和Maddie找到了刚刚好的小玩具，让她们重新身心交融，使她们的关系更进一步。她还帮我和Phil找到了一点小玩意儿…”她轻笑一声还吹了一声口哨，似乎印象深刻的点点头。“她真的很擅长这些事情。”

“你、是、谁？”Maria说道，每个字都加了重音，“你对我那个拘谨又害羞的姐姐做了什么？”

“Crystal，记住了。”Natasha似乎完全不意外。“谢谢，Elena，我们会及时告诉你新进展的。”

Maria觉得她应该说点什么，但是她现在词汇量似乎为0。她就耸耸肩，走向后院的门。

“嘿，很抱歉。”她显然得到了所有人的关注，Elena随后也回到了这里，而Natasha已经在她旁边坐好了。“工作上的急事，我们得出去处理一下。我们会尽快回来的。”

“Stark工业还有急事吗？”Sara问道，似乎不相信。

“另一个工作的急事。”Natasha补充道。

“我们没法再细说了，应该保密的。神盾局对这种事还是很严格的。所以，尽快回来。”Maria略一颔首，在别人说话之前就转身出门了。

“注意安全。”她听到爸爸在身后大喊。

她们出门上车的速度简直可以创造世界纪录。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你在看这个小故事，我爱你。让我知道你怎么想的呗！  
> 依旧来[汤不热](http://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/)我聊天玩嘛！


	7. Thursday (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 单身派对并不像计划的那么顺利。Maria收到了坏消息。所有事都乱套了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别感谢所有看这个小故事的人，还有给我留言和发消息的人，我爱你们！

 她们在20分钟就到了那家店，尽管那是35分钟车程的距离。Natasha在车上连害怕都没有，虽然Maria开车的速度简直要飞，但是她高速追击的经验很丰富，在车里的感觉起来简直像是在速度限制以内。

“所以，你似乎对于情趣用品商店很熟悉啊。”Maria停车时随意问道。

Natasha只是朝她笑了一下，“我去过几家，基本上都是为了工作上的事情。”

Maria停下了下车的动作，转头不可思议的看着那位红发女人。

“我会想知道吗？”

“就让我这么说吧，有些目标的背景调查显示他们很喜欢有些多余的刺激。这让任务变得更简单了，说真的。”她说道，在Maria绕过车子和她一起走在人行道上时补充道。“等他们被绑起来，连前戏都不用，就可以直接审问他们了。”

Maria低哼一声，同时摁下了通话系统的按钮，就像她大姐说的一样。她们只等了一会儿就有声音传来。

**_“你好？”_ **

“啊，你好。有人告诉我们来这找一个叫Crystal的女人。”Maria用那个很正经的声音说道，Natasha几乎忍不住翻白眼的冲动。

**_“你们是警察之类的吗？”_ **

她们看看彼此，Maria皱起了眉。

“是你非常明显的军队姿势，如果这有监控的话，他们能看见你的动作有多别扭。”Natasha解释道，从头到脚比划了一下。她上前一步靠近麦克风，而Maria满头满脸都是被冒犯的表情。“Hi，我女朋友和我是受人推荐来这的。作为顾客，找一个能制造奇迹的女人。我们的朋友Lucy和Maddie说我们应该给这里一次机会，看这位Maria能不能终于放松一下。”Natasha轻笑了一下，朝Maria抛了个媚眼。

**_“好的，我放你们进来，你们绝对需要Crystal。”_ **

Maria不可思议的低吼了一声，但是还是跟着Natasha进门了。

“你会付出代价的，Romanoff。”她小声嘀咕道。

Natasha转身邪邪一笑，“你保证吗？”

Maria抓过她的胳膊，使她停下来，然后靠近她的耳边。“而且，相信我，我不需要那个单子上的任何一样东西就可以实现它。”

然后，她大步走向这家店的柜台，把一只惊呆的小蜘蛛留在原地。

“Hi，我是Crystal，有什么能帮你们的吗？”

“Hi~”Maria和善的对她微笑着，“我们要举办一个单身派对，我们想买点小玩具。”

“啊！”她微笑着点点头，“你已经想好想要什么了吗，还是需要我给你们推荐一些经典款？”

“事实上，我女朋友列了个单子。”她拿出手机，但是来那条信息还没打开的时候Natasha就已经到了柜台旁边了。

“亲爱的，不需要，我已经把那个单子记下来了。”然后她转身面对她们面前的店员。“我们想要些礼物，像是性爱骰子、毛绒手铐之类的，如果你能把它们用奇怪的包装纸包起来就更好啦，她可以拆包装。我们还需要些恶作剧的东西，像是那个弹性的阴茎形状的耳朵就不错，她可以戴着那些在街上走什么的。”

“哦，这些超搞笑的。”Crystal同意道，“如果你如果有这个打算，我还有可以伪装成坐垫的震动器，你可以把它放在酒吧或者餐厅的椅子上？”

“天啊，好的！Sara会笑得好凶的。”Natasha说道，简直要笑出鹅叫来了。

“等等，Sara Hill？你们在筹备她的单身派对吗？我以为Karen在准备这个的，她说她不需要这里的东西。”

“你认识Sara吗？”Maria问道，这里真是惊喜不断。

“是的，我是她和Karen的朋友，Sara的姐妹时不时会来买点东西。”

“Sara的姐妹会来呢。”Natasha重复道，转身看着Maria，试图憋着不要笑出来。

Maria直接无视了她，“事实上，我是她另一个没来过的姐妹，Maria。”她伸手和这位店员握握手，“所以，等下你会参加今晚的单身派对吗？为什么Elena不直接给你打电话让你带些东西过去？”

“不会，我和她的关系没有 ** _那么_** 好。”她笑着说，“更像是Karen的朋友的朋友。”她们俩都意识到她念出那个名字时语气里的苦涩，“或者什么其他差不多的人。你们还需要什么吗？”她转向Natasha问道。

她想了一下，“你们这最大包装的‘小雨伞’是多少个？”

Maria慢慢把事情都联系在一起，这女生大概是Karen的前任，期间见过Sara并且让Elena了解到了性爱商店，这是她怎么知道这里的地址，这一切挺合理的。

“100个的包装，现在打折，5折优惠。”

“好的，把那个也包上。”她点点头，“再买几个恶作剧，你们这里最畅销的就可以。”

“马上就来，稍等几分钟。”她说道，走到后面去找她们需要的那些东西了。

“对了，你今晚穿什么？”Natasha转身面对她，撑着柜台斜笑着。

Maria耸耸肩，知道她是为自己过度分析的大脑提供一些其他的可以想的东西，“干嘛？”

“我得确保咱们的衣服不会撞色，当初可是你说的呢。”

“没错。”她笑了起来，“你带那条我喜欢的蓝裙子了吗？”

“我当然带了，每次穿它的时候你的眼睛都要长在我身上了，我当然带着它。”

Maria低头试图掩饰掉她的笑容，因为被抓到而有点尴尬。“那条裙子就不错。”

“好的，那婚礼呢？”

“不确定，也许会穿那条蓝裙子？”

“好吧，那我就穿红色的。”

Crystal不一会就回来了，拿着那些她们需要的东西。她随后开始给它们打包装。这时Maria看了看时间，她们几乎掐点可以回去换衣服然后赶在五点去Karen那里。

她用信用卡付账，拿起所有的东西，向Crystal道谢。

她们会赶上的。

*** ***

那个，她们赶上了，只是差点。

回程的交通状况变差了，她们几乎是掐着点回到了家。

Natasha迅速的穿上了那条裙子，然后先冲进了卫生间，仔仔细细的化了妆。等她出来的时候，她就意识到Maria让她穿这条裙子的原因，它和Maria现在正穿着的淡蓝色衬衣非常搭。外面还套着一件两件式的西装。

Natasha顿时只能直愣愣的盯着，她真的知道，但是她就是没办法让自己停下来。

“你用完卫生间了没？我也得化妆呢。”Maria说道，转身看她。然后她就看见了那条她很喜欢的裙子。“哇哦，你看起来超棒的，Nat。而且这个新发型也很美。”Natasha现在的发型是金色短发，很衬她的脸型。

“你…”她开头，然后停下来点点头，“这是新衣服，很衬你的眼睛，美得让人窒息。”

“谢谢。”她微笑道，“Elena让我穿这样的，她就可以穿黑色的西装裙套装了，她讨厌穿裙子的。”

“记得提醒我去谢谢她。”Natasha低声说，依旧有些被晃得说不出话来。

Maria笑了起来，走向卫生间。

“说起Elena，你能上楼确认一下她准备好了吗？而且你们可以一起把Sara绑出来，车子随时会来。我会很快的，几分钟就好，我会上楼找你们的。”

Natasha点点头，依旧呆在原地看着她走向自己，然后贴着自己走向卫生间。

“Hill？”

“嗯？”Maria在就在要跨过门槛的时候转头回应道。

Natasha双手抓着她的衬衣领子，踮起脚尖吻住了她，这个吻持续了几秒钟。

“很抱歉，现在我的唇膏印在你的脸上了。”

“不用。”Maria对她微笑着说，她低头再次的吻住了她。“好了，再这样下去我们会迟到的。”

Natasha点点头，放开手直接就出了屋子，因为她知道如果回头的话，她就再也移不开自己的视线了。

*** ***

就在她和Elena拽着Sara下楼的时候，她们听到Maria在地下室的楼梯上的声音。

“这样的事情我是第一次听说，我不知道该怎么想。”然后是很长的一段安静，“Phil，我现在没法处理这事。”她的声音有些颤抖，“不，我知道，我不会说的，反正也没有什么区别，对吧？”她似乎讽刺的自嘲着，“我得走了，我明天会给你打电话的，好吧？再见。”

就在她们下到一楼的时候，同时也看到Maria出来。

“你还好吗？”Natasha立刻问道，看出她严肃的表情和悲伤的眼睛。

Maria深吸一口气，把视线从手机上抬起来同时把手机收到口袋里，然后点点头。“我很好，就是有个老朋友提前预告一些事情。所以，你准备好了吗？”她强行勾起嘴角，对Sara说。

“没有，当然没有啦。但是那本来就是重点，Elena说你们要绑架我或者什么的。”

“没错。”Maria假笑起来，“好啦，我似乎听到车子开到门口了，咱们走吧。”

她领头走向大门，扶着门让她们一起出去。Natasha停下来，牵着她的手，但是Maria不肯对上她的视线。

“你能去我车上把那个包放到后备箱里吗？”她问道，但是依旧低着头。

有什么非常非常糟糕的事情发生了。

“当然。等等那是咱们的车吗？你找了辆加长礼宾车吗？”

“是的。”Maria点点头。

“我的天啊！”Sara开始小小的尖叫起来。“你们真的太棒了！咱们走吧。”她说着，跑向了车子，而Natasha同时去Maria的车里取了个包。

“那是谁的电话？”等Elena坐进车里，她转身问。

“是Phil…”她简短的说，“Coulson。不是官方说明，只是提前给朋友一个提醒。”

“提醒什么？”她问道，同时打开这辆礼宾车的后备箱，把从商店买的那些东西放进去。

“保密。我不能告诉你，你很快就会知道的。”她也坐进车里，这个话题就简短的结束了。

Natasha就觉得有点懵，然后她叹口气，也坐进了车里。

*** ***

在那之后，Maria恢复了正常。至少对于那些没经过训练的人来说，但是Natasha看得出她时不时咬紧的牙关，每十分钟她就控制不住的轻喷两次鼻息，每次她不同意别人说的话但是实在懒得反驳时她是如何用一根手指轻挠脖子。她以前对前任局长Fury这么做过，她对前任局长Coulson这么做过，还有钢铁侠和雷神--这是世上最有权势的四个男人，而Maria训斥过他们当中的每一个--显然这个表情和动作的适用范围扩展到了她姐姐的朋友们。这一切不仅奇怪，还让人觉得似乎世界末日即将到来。

Natasha完全不喜欢现在的状态，一点也不。

但是等她们一到Karen家，见到了其他人并且开始化妆、拆礼物，互相开玩笑互怼，要说的话就说不出了。她们都被抓过去帮手，Maria在帮Elena和Karen调酒，而Natasha则是在和Sara聊天，她似乎控制不住的在每个话题都把Natasha加进去。

即使是Emily，她的另一个朋友，问她她是什么时候知道Luke就是她的此生挚爱的时候，Sara说她不知道然后为了躲避这个问题她转头问Natasha说她是什么时候知道的。她被惊得一愣，就在这时Maria端着一壶名叫“Sex on The Beach”的饮品，Elena和Karen拿来了许多杯子。

“哦，我知道。我们在棒球场上。”

“你是在棒球场上意识到你爱Natasha的？”Sara问道，困惑不已。

“不是，我说的是你，笨蛋。”Maria说道，给她们倒酒的同时笑话着她的姐姐。“我们在平安夜那天下午去的，大概三、四年前吧，你们那时候还只是朋友。等我们到围栏边上的时候还在说话，他转身回头看到了我们，他朝我们微笑起来挥着手，就只是微笑挥手。你整个人都僵住了，脸色变得有点白，等一会你就…”她模仿着做出了僵硬的站着睁大了眼睛的动作，“ ** _喔…_** ”然后Maria恢复了正常的姿势。“就在那时，我知道你终于知道了全世界都知道了很久的事情。”

“我记得那天，”Sara微笑着点点头，“你也许是对的，你知道吗？在那之前我觉得只是有好感而已。”

“没错，我知道那是怎么发生的。”Maria说道，轻咬着牙，鼻孔扇动了几次，声音有点颤抖。

就在这时，鸡尾酒壶倒空了，而第六杯还没有装满。

“我帮你再做一些鸡尾酒。”Natasha提议道，说着起身。

Maria定住了，缓缓的长出了一口气。“来吧。”她示意到，一起去了厨房。

“你知道那首诗吗？‘不是砰的一声，而是一声抽泣’？”她一边说一边走向另一个房间。

“那是关于世界末日的，Nat。”

“没错，那个，对我来说，那是‘砰’的一声。我知道的那一秒。”

“喔~”她们都转头看向门口，看到Sara和Elena站在那。“我全心全意的想听这个故事呢，现在。”Sara挑眉恳求道。

Maria看了看Natasha，然后又看向她们。“你们为什么在这？”

“我们想过来帮你们拿杯子和酒。”Elena耸耸肩，“但是似乎我们来的时机刚刚好可以听点八卦。”

“拜托，不要让我们的存在打扰到你们的浪漫故事，我们马上就走。”Sara说道，拽着Elena就出门了，顺手把门也给关上了。

“她们现在大概就在门后偷听。”Maria皱着眉头小声说。

“我知道自己‘喔，这不仅仅是好感而已’的那一秒”不是你微笑挥挥手而已，完全不是。我知道我无视了这个感觉很久很久都没有真的理解，虽然我真的很擅长看人研究人类行为，但是到我自己的感觉，我真的完全不擅长。”

Maria低哼一声，“Nat，你不用说这些的。”她小声地、有爱地，似乎有些伤心的说。

“那是我们的最后一次任务，在神盾倒台之后。有一个异人说服了我们，咱们的小队里有一个人会在那天牺牲。而我们完全不在乎依旧去执行了那个任务。我们几乎都撤出来了。”

Maria脸上的微笑渐渐消失，因为她记得Natasha说的那个任务，那是几年前了，场面很是惨烈。

“那个九头蛇狙击手。”Maria低声说道。

“你在我怀里死了。你真的死了，咱们小队里死的那个是你，Maria。他朝我开枪，你没开枪反击，你只是把我推开，用你自己的肩膀帮我挡了子弹，这才不是一个好主意。”她摇摇头，讽刺的笑了。“我开始慌了，我接住了你，扶你躺下，你就那么看着我。没有流泪，没有后悔，连一丝犹豫迟疑都没有，甚至都不恐惧。你告诉我…”她停下来，看着她，想压抑住那段记忆带来的情绪。“别慌，Romanoff。”她模仿着Maria的声音，对于一位超级间谍来说，并不是一段好的模仿。“然后你抬起手，摸了摸我的脸，看着我的眼睛，像是在死之前最重要的遗愿一样。我烧红了匕首来给你止血，你连颤抖都没有。”

说真的，对于Maria来说，那并不是一个太糟糕的‘退休’的方式，她默默的希望自己的谢幕就是那样。看着对于她来说意味着全世界的人的眼睛，放下痛苦和恐惧，看着那一湖翠绿给她带来的希望和安宁，终于不用再感受那些负面的情绪。

“然后你说…”她回忆道，“你说‘如果我的一个特工一定要在今晚牺牲的话，我很高兴那不是你’。”她依旧不爽的低哼了一声，摇摇头。“然后你就一条直线了，在我怀里死掉了。我心肺复苏了三分钟，然后突然有人，我们的急救队员，把我拽开把便携的除颤仪贴在你胸口。在你恢复呼吸之前我都没意识到我也停止了呼吸，直到你恢复呼吸我才开始呼吸。你活了过来的那一刻，我也活了过来。就是那一秒，在那一秒我心里大叫 ** _‘噢’_** 。”

Maria就那么长久的望着她，几乎要告诉她Coulson和她说的话，关于她为什么觉得Natasha要离开自己了，关于Bruce Banner，那个失踪的复仇者，回来的事实，他显然告诉所有人他们俩谈恋爱了，现在他只肯和她说话。

就在她张嘴的那一秒，那门突然被推开了。

“你 ** _死了_** ？像是，真的，确实的， ** _死了？_** ”Sara几乎都哭出来了。

Elena同样很震惊。“你毁了她们的时刻，我告诉过你的，如果我们要偷听，你必须得非常非常安静？”她急促的低声道。

“没关系的。”Natasha安慰她们道，“我说完了。”她假笑着。

“那个狙击手怎么样了？”Elena问道，有些不自在。

“哦，我…”Natasha清了清嗓子，避开她们的视线，“我一枪打中了他的头，在Maria摔倒之前他就已经死了。”

在她能说出这句话的时候，Maria的胳膊就环住了她。

她回身也抱住了她，把头埋在那位深发女人的颈窝里。一会之后，Elena和Sara也来抱住了她们两个。

“好了，赶紧停下来，你们，赶紧走。”Maria一会之后开始玩笑似的赶她们走。

她们笑着把手放了下来，去到其他屋子里，一路还是哪个还依旧在闲聊，而她们还那么多呆了一会。

Natasha一会儿之后感到，而非听到了，一声Maria的笑声。她后退一步对上了她的眼睛。Maria，虽然眼泪汪汪的，得意的对她笑着。

“我先爱上你的。”她说道，耸耸肩。“不是一声砰，而是一声低吟。”

Natasha又一次的抱住了她。

*** ***

这一晚就这么继续着，她们到了餐厅，Sara很高兴的发现这是她家人最爱的一家。自从Maria离开芝加哥之后这里变成一家又大又豪华的店，所以他们不太常去那里了，但他们依旧喜欢这里，所以能在这里订上座位开单身派对还是让她挺高兴的。

Maria和店主聊了一会天，然后她很快就坐下来选好了菜品。

Sara开始和Emily和Elena聊一些关于婚礼的事情，而同时Natasha和当晚见到其他女生，有Christine、Rose和Jessie，在讨论晚饭过后还有什么好玩的。

这时Karen开始转向Natasha和Maria，问她们一直在躲避的那些问题。

“所以，你们俩是怎么开始的呀？”她礼貌的微笑着问道。

Natasha也微笑着，开始讲那个她们已经编好的故事。一起在神盾工作，成为朋友，然后她们坠入爱河。第一次约会，第一次接吻，基本上就是把那个她们一起编的故事绘声绘色的讲了一遍。但是Karen不停地一直问一直问，直到大家都聚精会神的听Natasha讲故事。

她讲故事的本领好的吓人，Maria注意到，就像是她的每一次任务一样。

她必须得提醒她自己，又一次的，她们之间就仅仅是这样。一次任务而已，对Natasha来说，就是一段打发无聊时光的办法。而她说的话做的事只是为了演好这个角色而必须做的一些事情。

Elena，开始觉得这些问题变得越来越私人，致使这段对话更像是问卷调查而非正常的聊天，开始把问题引回婚礼和Sara身上，本来这就是Sara的单身派对。

她们刚刚吃完她们的晚餐，这时Maria的电话开始震动起来。她看着那些来电记录，皱起了眉头。

“我必须得接这个电话，马上回来。”她低声和Natasha说，然后走向了餐厅的大门。

这次是Pepper，打电话来问她们怎么样了。Maria很惊讶的发现她也知道那件事，当她指出时，Pepper和她解释说所有的复仇者都知道，所以他们稳定的伴侣当然也都知道。那个Banner回到纽约的消息简直像是野火燎原一样传开了，而且敢打赌Clint已经在计划等她们一回纽约就带Natasha去见他了。

Maria是在几乎白痴的状态下听她说这一切的，她真的实在不能理解，为什么Natasha不告诉自己她和Bruce在一起。他在回到纽约之后只肯和Natasha说话，他并没明确地说是因为他们之间的浪漫关系。他只是让所有人都离他远点，不要靠近他住的楼层，直到他们找到Natasha让她来帮他处理这个新出现的愤怒控制问题。

在Phil告诉她的时候，她觉得世界变成了一个黑洞，把她彻底吸进去了。

Natasha在和Banner谈恋爱。

当然了，这还挺合理的。能解释好多事情，为什么她是唯一一个能让那个“大家伙”冷静下来的人，能让他控制自己的人。这也能解释为什么Natasha一直都似乎对于任何人都不感兴趣，所以也许她已经和某个人秘密的在一起了。这事倒是奇怪的符合逻辑推理，Natasha的活法，她向来都很控制自己的情绪的，但是她开始更加开放的展示自己了，显然她开始对某人产生了某种掩藏不住的感情。

等她问Pepper她到底为什么打这个电话的时候，答案是自从Maria和他们出柜了之后，她开始思考他们之间的好多事情，现在回过头来看，真的很明显，她能看出Maria一直都对那位红发杀手有着特别的感情。

“这真的奇异的明显，现在回头看的话。”

Maria只是叹了口气，“我们只是在装而已。我们是间谍呢，我们超级擅长撒谎的。”

特别是，即使Maria并没有说出声，她们特别擅长向自己撒谎。

这时她发现她自己坐在餐厅屋顶，望着那月亮，希望事情可以发展的不一样，希望自己能在太晚之前更勇敢一点。

她听见屋顶那扇门关上的声音，Karen向她走来，坐在她旁边，因为那是屋顶上唯一的板凳了。

“你不应该在这的，但是那从来也没阻止过你。”

Maria笑了起来，但是她能看出啦那是装的。

“你怎么找到我的？”

“你是在逗我吗？每次来着吃饭的时候你总是往屋顶上跑。你18岁生日的时候在这，你向我表白的地方在这，你14岁和Sara吵架的时候来这，你决定要向父母出柜的时候在这，你告诉我你要加入军队的时候也在这。单子还能更长呢。”

Maria深吸了一口气，“这景色不错，不是吗？”她嘀咕道，看着夜色和芝加哥的天际线。

“想谈谈吗？让你不开心的事？”Karen问道，完全没有被糊弄到。

“我没有不开心。”

“哇哦，真让人印象深刻。他们真的教会你怎么撒谎了，把你变成了一个超级间谍之类的呢。你曾经很糟糕的，你会手心冒汗，嘴唇颤抖。我知道你所有的撒谎的迹象，而现在你一个都没有了。”

“那你是怎么知道的？”Maria挑起眉毛。

“因为这个地方啊。像我说的，你只有在脑子里有事情的时候，才来这里的。”

Maria叹气低下头去，耸了耸肩。

“有个人回到纽约了，我们的一个朋友，说要见Natasha。”她有些苦笑着说，“她从来都没说过有关他的事。我是说，即使在我们在一起之前，她也是她最好的朋友，至少我是这么想的。但是她从来没说过他们之间的故事，她为什么不说？”

“那事一定要么特别小要么特别大。或者是不值得提起，或者让她彻底心碎了。”

“我就是这么想的。”Maria点点头，依旧看着地面。“但是我又问自己，如果真的 ** _很小事_** 的话，那他为什么在这么多年后回来，还 ** _只愿意_** 和她说话？”

“也许他就是个既诡异又粘人的人呢。”Karen说道，“嘿，”她的声音柔和了下来，把手轻轻放在Maria的膝盖上，“如果你真的害怕她会离开你的话，别那样。Natasha爱你，即使是我都能看出来。你们讨论过结婚、要孩子，她不会因为一个前任出现就抛弃你。你要更相信她一点。”

Maria想告诉她为什么她这么害怕，但是她不能说。因为那样的话她就得承认整个带假女朋友来参加姐姐的婚礼，所以她只是点头叹气，假装微笑了一下，终于抬头看着Karen。

“你是对的，我得相信她。”

Karen微笑着点点头，轻轻拍了拍她的膝盖然后收回了手。她们沉默了很久。

“我曾经真的撒谎很糟糕吗？”Maria略微勾了勾嘴角。

“那个，倒不是说那么糟糕，但是，我是说，你 ** _确实_** 很不擅长撒谎。你试图要撒谎的时候简直惨不忍睹。但是那只是因为你从来都不撒谎，所以当你必须说假话的时候你真的很不自然。你简直是全世界最实诚的孩子了。然后那突然就变了，不是吗？那是我的错。”

“不是那样的，不完全是。在我意识到自己时同性恋的时候，我变得更加沉默和害羞，我变得很担心自己说话不小心说出某句特别肉麻的话来。我的性格和举止在咱们分手之前很久就变了，Karen。”

“我知道，我了解你，我爱你以前的样子，还有现在。但是在咱们那样的分手之后，你变了。我现在真的没法说我真的了解你了。但是我知道Sara告诉我的那些关于你的事情，你柔和的那一面消失了。你一直都对你爱的人很诚实，你一直都直截了当的说你的想法，你一直都坚持着你的观点还有你的理想。你是个很坚持的人。”

“Sara告诉你昨晚的事了。”Maria立刻明白了这段话的走向，“关于我和Rob吵架的事。”

“我简直没法相信他从来没告诉他们。我一直都假设Sara从来都不说这事的原因是她不想必须选择哪一方支持。她真的很生气，昨晚打电话对我吼了一晚上，我现在只睡了三个小时，所以…”她僵硬的笑着，耸耸肩。

“抱歉…”Maria做了个鬼脸。

“不要，是我该抱歉。很抱歉这事又重新被提起了。”

Maria耸耸肩，“说真的这是Rob的错。我没有和他对峙是因为我真的不想听他说出口的那些话。我真的不需要赢这一次的争吵，因为他的想法对我来说无关紧要，他这个人对我就无关痛痒。”

“他是你哥哥。”Karen说，皱着眉头。

“不是。”Maria很坚定的回答道，“他不是。他只是一个会出现在家庭聚餐上的人，但是他不是我的家人。”

“这就是我想说的，Maria。以前的你，那个我记得的实诚孩子，会把心声全部吐露给他，尽量让他理解同性恋不是一种选择，但是成为一个混蛋是。她会坚持自己的观点，用尽办法要说服他即使失败了也无所谓，不过她会自己用尽全力的努力过而自豪，完全不怕他的拒绝。她会直言她的想法，她会对她的女朋友说‘嘿，不要和那个前任复合，他是个混蛋，而我是全世界最爱你的人’。”

“那不是我变了，只是我看问题的角度变了。我现在坚守的是更重要的事情。”Maria小声的告诉她说，耸耸肩。

“你应该要开始为自己的事情坚持一下了，至少偶尔要为自己争取一次。吐露心声，再伤一次心，冒一次险。那个，曾经一百次当中伤心九十九次的孩子，但是她一直在努力，因为在那一次成功的时候，之前的伤心都值得了。

Maria思考她的话了一阵子，Karen的温柔的笑着鼓励她。

她是对的，Maria从那之后再也不冒个人风险了。看在Thor的面子上，她爱她最好的朋友有十年了都没有告诉他。她一直都很防备，在加入神盾之后更是如此，但是也许Karen是对的，也许，就这次，她应该试着要告诉Natasha她的感觉，冒一次风险，就只是因为她希望她也是同样的感觉。

“你是对的，我应该那么做。”

Karen的笑容变大了，“很高兴听你这么说。”

Maria迟疑了一秒钟，“我能问你一个有点奇怪的问题吗？你如果不想回答可以拒绝的。”

Karen叹气，“是关于Robbie的，没错吧？”

“为什么是他？我就是不明白，我想象过好多种理由，但是总有些说不过去。”她说的同时在研究Karen的表情，而她只是望着星空。

“他很熟悉。”

Maria皱起五官，“熟悉？”

Karen有些抓狂的叹气，像是她真的尽力想要躲避这个问题却不得不回答。因为她也知道，她至少欠了Maria一个解释。

“我知道你讨厌他，但是你们真的很像。你离开了，我既抓狂又不安，我去了那里，他在那，他告诉我Sara那周末出去了。我们说起话来，他开始撩我，那是你家，当时的我对那里熟悉的不能再熟悉了。那里还有你的味道，当时他去从冰箱里给我拿饮料，我记得我想到，我可以把他当成你。你们身高相当，当时你没有现在这么结实，所以你们的身材也差不多。你当时的短发也像是他的发型。他走路的动作、抱臂靠墙的姿势还有笑声都和你很像，他还有你的鼻子和手。他可以是你，但是我不想让他成为你，因为你离开了而他没有，在那里提醒着我失去的一切。”

“但是我没有离开你。”Maria说道，皱着眉摇摇头，“我没有和你分手，我从来没想过事情要往那个方向发展。”

“但是你告诉我你被外派的语气，Maria。”她紧张的笑着，“我们当时就坐在这里，记得吗？那是你的眼睛里的什么东西让我觉得，你再也不会为我回来了。”

“我会的。”Maria轻声说道，几乎都听不到，“我会回来的，我在外派之前回芝加哥，是为了告诉你，我有个计划。在基地事情发展的不错，我觉得我可以在军队中有一个不错的前途，我可以申请一个文职工作留在芝加哥的，我们可以继续下去的。”

Karen的眼睛略微湿润，但是她还是微笑着。“文职工作会逼死你的。”她玩笑道，轻笑着，不过显然是勉强的。

“确实。但是我会那么做的，我现在就是在做文职，所以我猜就只是个时间问题？”她也玩笑道，但是喉咙干涩的几乎说不出话来。“很抱歉让你觉得我是要离开你。”

“我很抱歉出轨了，也很抱歉让你家的事情变得很混乱。”

“我原谅你了，我猜，我很久以前就原谅你了。”

Karen这次抱住了她，也许是想象着她们之间可能却从未发生的未来，她抱的有点紧，就像她以前那样。然后亲了一下她的面颊，也许停留的时间有点长，略微有点尬。

她们听到门那传来一个声响，但是等她们看过去的时候，那门完全没有动静。

“我们该回去了。”Karen说。

Maria耸耸肩点头同意，起身示意她先请。Karen微笑着完成了这个动作。

*** ***

这一晚剩下的时间过得很快，她们一起去了一家酒吧，喝了几杯酒，Emily、Christine、Jessi和Rose使得Sara不得不去撩陌生人，然后用她们上网找的游戏来让她们全都都找到了不少乐子。等她们都醉的恰到好处的时候，Maria决定现在是合适送她们回家的时间。Natasha这一晚似乎有些冷漠，但是Maria也没怎么费心想这件事。

那辆加长礼宾车的司机非常尽责的把所有人都安安全全的送回家了，最后一站就是Hill的家，Maria给了她一笔不菲的小费，然后很用力的把她的那位醉醺醺的姐姐扶到她的房间里。在把她安全的抱到床上之后，她转身回到了她和Natasha所居住的地下室。

在她回屋关上门的那一刻，Natasha已经换好了睡衣，从卫生间里出来了。

她深吸一口气，决定接受Karen的意见，对她说些真心话。这事真的要么现在要么永远都不能说了。

“那个，我有些事想和你说。”她开口道，有点紧张但语气里又带了点希望。

“没必要了。”Natasha的语气平淡，几乎冷漠。她路过Maria的身边，没有对上她的视线。

Maria整个就定住了，她觉得好困惑，因为她的语气心跳都停了。

“我知道你想说什么，Maria。没关系的，我们都一样。我不需要你提醒我这一切都是假的，我们这么做只是为了让你的家人不要总是催婚。这就是你想和我说的话了，不是吗？”Natasha疑问道，停下整理被子，转头看她。“我们是最好的朋友，除此之外没有任何别的事了，而且我们应该牢牢记住这一点。”她说着缓缓的点头。不知是在说服Maria还是她自己。

“你已经知道了。”Maria几乎无意识的嘀咕道。

“我当然知道，我可是超级间谍呢，你总是忘了我有种迅速看出一个人在想什么和一件事情发生之后快速发现的本能。”

“没错。”Maria不成功的咽了咽口水。“我很抱歉没在你发现之前告诉你。”

“你没机会的，我们都没有独处的时间。”

“没错。”Maria又说了一次。

“听着，那并不是太大的事。你要是想要我可以留下来我可以，等我们回去还可以恢复到以前那样。”

“好的。”她点点头，其他的什么都说不出来了。

她脱掉了衬衣，扔在一边的椅子上。她记得周二的早上她发现Natasha在噩梦后坐在那里。她迷失在那段她们之间的经历之中，当初Natasha是如何吻她，是如何告诉自己这一切并不是演戏，她们如何和孩子们一起玩，还有Natasha告诉她她爱上自己的那个瞬间。但是，那都不是真的。或许当时是真的，但是那都不重要了，因为Banner回来了。

然后她就不重要了。

“没错。”她再一次的对自己嘀咕道，然后去了卫生间。

她慢悠悠的进行着睡前的程序，希望等她出去的时候Natasha已经睡了。

她双手撑着水槽，深深的叹了一口气抬眼看着镜子里的自己。

“ ** _生活很早就教会我，爱的那个人却不爱你是一种什么感觉，但是最近我才知道，如果那是真的爱，爱的足够深话_** ** _\--_** ** _那就算那个人不爱自己也没关系，不管怎样都是值得的。所以，谢谢你。_** ”

她想起她在Natasha睡着的时候对她说的话。

那依旧是真的。甚至是更成真了。这依旧值得，她依旧是她最好的朋友，所以Maria将会用尽全力的保护她。她会忍住她的情感--似乎她很擅长这件事--等她们回去帮助Natasha处理那个绿色的家伙的事情一定很艰难。但是她会在她身边，为他们感到高兴。

因为，最终，如果她能开心幸福，那这一切都是值得的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愤怒章就是要愤怒。我在这章上花了一个月，因为我真的，就算是把命搭上，也写不出单身派对的剧情来。所以，单身派对的篇幅尽可能的缩小了，很抱歉这一章Crystal比单身派对的篇幅更多，但是它就是不肯被我写出来。我希望这没有使你们失望，但是我想把焦点集中在这篇文的主CP身上，毕竟这对我来说更合理。  
> 任何意见都非常欢迎（尤其是这一章，心里完全没底）！  
> 我已经在写下一章了，所以不会等很久的，也许我们可以和同人文中最大的超级反派斗争呢：误会。  
> 依旧，来[Tumblr](http://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/)和我聊聊这对超棒的CP嘛！


	8. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们谈话，因为她们都是超级间谍：显然她们很快就会发现有什么事出错了。

Maria再次因为那个讨厌的科技设备的振动而醒来的时候已经是周五的早上了。那不是她的闹钟，因为她记得她已经把它关掉了。但是似乎某人一直在给她打电话。

现在已经快要八点了，Natasha依旧在她旁边睡着。她低头看手机屏幕，有四个未接电话。她开始起床，这时Natasha迷糊的翻了身。

“现在几点了，你要去哪？”

“挺早的，不到八点。你想的话可以继续睡。”

Natasha点点头翻了个身，闭上了眼睛。

Maria抓起了她的运动服去卫生间换衣服。然后她带着耳机出门晨练，顺便回了个电话。

Coulson是打电话来提醒她，他已经和Clint谈过了，他会安排黑寡妇周一去关着浩克的那个小隔间和他见面。她当即指出她现在并不是神盾局特工，当然也不是他的上司，所以他并不需要向自己报告。他开了一个感谢上帝的笑话，然后互相道别。

随后她给Pepper打电话，她们的对话持续了半个小时，说着感觉和坦诚的重要性，Maria真的如果要再多听一遍她就会认真的考虑一下要不要伪造死亡然后再也不回纽约了。等她终于挂掉电话开始回去的时候，她听了Steve和Tony的语音留言说他们联系不上Natasha，让她给他们回电话。

她已经快到家了，刚想给他们中的一个回电话。她想了想，也许可以等一会，然后放下耳机，去后院开始了她的后半程锻炼。

等她回屋准备洗澡的时候，Natasha还在睡觉。她们确实三点多才回家的，Maria也才睡了四个小时，完全理解Natasha为什么还没起床。

等她出来的时候，正赶上Natasha伸着懒腰，显然刚刚起来换了衣服。

“我电话没电了。”她说道，把手机插上充电器。

“哦，我差点忘了。”Maria这时刚想起来，“Tony和Steve都给我留言，说想给你打电话但是打不通。”

Natasha皱起眉头，“发生什么了吗？”

Maria略微睁大眼睛，然后有些讽刺的笑了一下，“真好笑。”

Natasha的眉头皱的更紧了。她刚要说话，一声敲门声打断了她们。

“进来。”Maria说道。

Sara冲进来，甩手关上门，和她们招招手跳上了她们的床。

“早上好。”Natasha微笑着和她打招呼。

Sara低哼一声算是回应，“我需要你们的帮助，坐下。”她拍了拍床，她旁边的那块地方，她半躺在那里，脚依旧放在地上。

她们交换了一个眼神，老实坐下了。

“我的誓词需要帮忙。”她说道，闭上眼睛。揉揉额头。

“你的 ** _结婚誓词_** 吗？”Maria问道，不可思议的问道。“那个我周一就问过你，周二又给你打电话问了一遍，周三晚饭之前你说已经写完了的那个？”

“我从来就没说我写完了，我只是说我快要写完了而已。”她纠正道，“Maria，拜托了，我宿醉的太严重，没脑力听你讲大道理。”

“先听听你写了的吧。”Natasha提议道。

Sara叹气，举起左手里的那张可怜的小纸片。她清清嗓子，“我非常爱Luke，这就是我嫁给他的原因。”

她放下了，Maria挑眉。

“这就是全部了？全部的演讲？”

“到目前为止，但是你们会帮助我的，对吗？”她充满希望的问道，“你们简直相爱的让人想吐，当然你们会想出一些浪漫的事情来说的。”

Maria觉得有些苦涩，在她能控制好自己之前，似乎字就那么从嘴里蹦了出来。

“你应该问Natasha，她超级会表达情感的，特别擅长和她最好的朋友分享呢。”

Natasha眯着眼睛看她，“哦，我觉得你应该问她呢。就像姐姐说的，你是那么深陷爱河呢。”

Maria低哼一声，真的？她竟然还要挖苦她这份没被回应的感情？

Sara从坐在的姿势直起身来，然后停顿住了。

“你们说话太快了，我觉得我要吐了。”她嘀咕道，然后略微提高了音量，“你们是在吵架吗？发生什么了？”

“没什么，我们才没有吵架。”Maria迅速的说道，“听着，Sara，这必须得你写。就写些你是怎么爱上你最好的朋友的，然后你就完全没问题了。”

“但是所有人都这么说，因为怎么可能有人不和最好的朋友结婚？”她指出，有点抓狂。“这好难啊。”她抱怨道。

“也许，没错，所有人都会和一个朋友结婚。某个他们还算亲密的人。但是你没有那么做，你嫁的是你 ** _最好的_** 朋友，Sara。没有比这个更好的事情了。”Maria温和的笑着对她说，“你嫁的那个人不仅陪你大学毕业，他还在你从楼梯上摔下来而住院的时候陪着你。你一生中最重要的时刻，好的和坏的，他都在你身边。而且…”她的笑容更大了，“当你第一次玩游戏的时候他也在。你打电话告诉我这件事，但是我就是理解不了你为什么这么兴奋，但是他懂。他为了你的文章尝试了不仅法式美食，还化了非常浓重的妆。就因为他相信你说的，化妆品不仅仅是女性的专用品--你知道一个男人需要对于自己和他的男子气概多自信才肯尝试这些，然后耸耸肩就当没发生过吗？他很棒，而且你比任何人都了解他，他是你的灵魂伴侣，不仅是那些重要深刻的问题，还挑战你谁能用嘴接住最多的薯条。”

Sara即使依旧泪眼朦胧，但是还因为这句话笑了起来。Natasha依旧严肃，表情冷漠。

“所以，和你最好的朋友结婚吧。”Maria简短的说道，“和那个会在噩梦惊醒的那一刻抱着你的那个人，那个会在早上7点起床和你一起跑步的人，那个会和你一起喝廉价啤酒看厨艺秀的人。”她的声音越来越小，明显眼神也变得疏离。

Sara有种她似乎说的不再是她自己和Luke的感觉，等了很久一阵之后，Maria小声的继续说，她就那么望着前面，微笑消失了。

“那个你会爱一生的人。”她有些出神的嘀咕着，“如果刚好那个人也这么对你就太棒了，不是吗？那个因为你慌乱的无法呼吸的时候穿着衣服冲进淋浴间的人，那个在烤披萨的时候和你面粉大战的人。”

她眨眨眼深吸一口气，然后再次看着Sara，微笑回到了她的脸上，但是还是有些假笑的痕迹。她吞咽了一口口水，试图让那个堵心的感觉消失。

“Luke是你最好的朋友，也是那个对的人。所以，就说这个就行。”

Sara现在像是从来没见过她一样的看着她，也许她是真的不认识她了呢，不像这样，她也确实很久没有这么坦诚了。

“谢谢你，Maria。我会的。”她紧紧的抱着她，然后起身离开，在出门之前朝Natasha微笑了一下，挥挥手然后关上了门。

在门被关上之后，Maria长出了一口气，肩膀整个就塌下去了。

“你真的好擅长假装啊。他们早就应该把你任命成局长了。”Natasha冷漠的说道。

Maria叹气，摇摇头，看着她。“你在说什么鬼？我没有撒谎，我就是这么想的。”

“我是那个人，Maria。”她有些凶狠的说道，“我是那个你慌张的无法呼吸时陪你的人，我是那个开始面粉大战的人。”她苦笑起来，她起身背对Maria，她真的不想看着Maria说这句话，“那是我。”

在那一秒，发现那个面瘫脸的面具消失的那一刻，Maria看出来有什么事发生了，而这和Banner似乎无关。

“你仍然是。你是我最好的朋友。而且你也知道我对你是什么感觉，很抱歉我没法让那种感觉消失，我也不想。”她坚定的说着，“你改主意了，我尊重并支持你的决定，但是我不能回到过去假装不知道你就是那个对的人。”

Natasha回身，皱着眉头，摇摇头。

“你在说什么，什么改变主意？你才是那个总在改主意的人，你现在说我是对的人，而十二小时之前你才刚刚和你那个前女友亲热过。”她说道，真的语气里的苦涩真的比她希望的浓重很多。

Maria被这段话惊到了，她起身看着她。

“什么？Natasha，我没有和Karen亲热，我不知道是谁和你说的，但是…”

“我看到了，Maria。我去找你来着，然后我看到你们在屋顶。”

她皱眉，“她亲了一下我的脸颊。什么都没发生。我们只是在说我有多怕会失去你。”她反驳道，“我们谈了谈，得到了一些未完结的问题的答案，她说的某些话我真的接受不了，然后她亲了我的脸颊。就这样，我不会对你做那样的事情的，Natasha，我告诉过你我想和你在一起。”

她上前一步牵起了那位红发女人的手，试图让她理解她的这段话有多坦诚。Maria知道她有多受伤，对于她来说坦诚自己的心事真的很艰难，但是她对Maria真的坦诚，她放下了本能的防备冒了一次险，然后她以为Maria背叛了自己。她真的肯做任何事来向她证明她没有那么做。

Natasha似乎因为她的举动冷静下来了，她似乎是在脑内回放她看到的场景来确认什么。之后她又一次抬眼看向Maria。

“但是，如果什么都没发生，我告诉你说我已经知道了的时候，你以为我是在说什么啊？你当时说很抱歉没告诉我，我以为你是在说你们接吻的事。”

Maria摇摇头，“我说的是Banner那件事。”

她皱起眉头，“Bruce和这有什么关系？”她问道，眉毛拧成了川，语气里是很明显的困惑。

Maria僵住了，“你还是不知道吗？”然后她意识到了什么，“当然了，你手机没电了嘛。你昨晚没和Clint通话吗？”

“在我们出去的时候他打电话了，当时我们刚刚到餐厅，我就没接。”

“你为什么不回电话呢？”

她耸耸肩，“我要和他说什么？‘嘿，谢谢你，我接受了你的建议，我告诉她我的感觉了，然后她去吻了她的前女友’吗？”

Maria的手用力的牵着她。“我没有…”

“我现在知道了，”Natasha叹气，“但是我昨晚不知道。”

“他不是因为那个打的电话。他打电话的原因和Tony还有Steve想联系上你的原因一样。我不应该告诉你的，因为保密条例什么的，但是现在，我还是告诉你吧。”

Natasha控制不住的笑起来，“Hill指挥官不遵守纪律吗，我以为我永远都不会见到这一天的。”

Maria翻了个白眼，“你也许想要坐下来。”她严肃的说道，朝床上点点头。

“Clint或者Laura或者孩子们出什么事了吗？”

“没有，不是那样的。”Maria等她们一坐下就立刻解释道，她深吸了一口气，“Banner回纽约了。”

她等了一会，但是她意料当中的反应就没有出现。Natasha做了个手势让她接着讲，Maria出乎意料的挑起眉毛。

“你对此没什么想说的吗？”她略微有点焦虑的问道。

Natasha皱眉，“没什么啊…”她耸耸肩，不知道要说什么，“我是说，我很高兴他还活着，但是这为什么会让所有人都给我打电话？”

说Maria很困惑简直就是低估了她的情绪。

“因为你和他谈恋爱？”

“ ** _你说什么？_** ”她听上去简直被吓得不轻。

“他和所有人说在他离开之前你们之间在谈恋爱。他只和你谈他新出现的愤怒控制问题，并且决定他在复仇者和神盾局中的角色。大家都非常意外，但是你是很注意隐私的人而他也出走好几年了，所以那有可能。Phil真的被震惊了，提前私下里偷偷给我打了电话提醒我。”

“为什么要提醒你？”

“因为他知道我对你的感觉，毕竟我们一起工作了很久。Pepper显然也自己猜到了，我一直都不知道他们怎么猜到的。”

她们都安静的坐在那里。

“那个白痴。”她小声嘀咕着，“我们才没有谈恋爱。”她说明到，“我当时…”她翻了个白眼，“试图要睡他，因为Wanda钻进我脑子里，我当时很混乱脆弱，他拒绝我算是当时最好的结果了。我当时的神智并不清醒，一团糟。而他作为一个还算好的人没有趁机占我便宜。”

“他似乎觉得你们不止这样而已。”

“我帮他恢复人形。除此之外，我想不出任何我们之间共享的事情了，说真的。但是我也帮了Clint，当Loki把他黑化的时候，我也帮他恢复神智。所有人都会这么做的，不是吗？”

“我猜，他不这么想。他觉得你们之间有些什么，与你和别人之间不一样。”

“但是并没有的，Mia。”她柔和的说道，“我们甚至都没有接过吻。”她停顿了一下，“你以为我说那些话是因为我想和他在一起，是吗？”

“是的，我猜你选他了。我打算和你说无论如何我都会在你身边，不管怎样我都会爱你。我知道我并不经常表达我的情感，你看到我甚至都没有和我妈说清楚关于孩子和婚姻的问题，还有我尽全力避开和我哥对峙直到他真的突破了我的底线。但是当时你说你是怎么知道你的感情变了的，我想告诉你我真的可以指出我从喜欢你到爱上你的 ** _那一秒_** ，我就是知道了。”她低头迟疑了一下，然后抬头看她，“我想让你知道我会支持你的决定，而且会在你身边陪你，你可以决定是作为最好的朋友还是女朋友。但是我想和你在一起，我想让你知道你对我意味着全世界，我知道我说的不够多，但是我想用所有办法让你知道这一点。”

“我知道，Maria。我知道的，你总让我觉得我是全世界最特别的人。”她甜蜜的笑着，温柔的爱抚着她的脸颊。“而且又不是说我经常说我自己的情感，但是我会和你说，因为我信任你，因为我觉得让你知道很重要。有很多事我没准备好要说，我知道你也是。我们不需要赶时间，不需要趁着现在把所有事都说完。到时候我们会自然的说出来的，就像是我们的友谊，我们的吻，和我们之前其他的任何事情一样。”

Maria靠向了Natasha的触碰，也微笑着。

“你是对的。”

“不过，我会一直在这听的。无论你想说什么，我都在，Mia。”

她点点头，勾起一侧嘴角笑着说，“谢谢，不过，我似乎已经把我的‘演讲’说完了。”说着做了个鬼脸。

“反正，本来也不需要。”那位红发女人笑起来，“我现在就在我想在的地方，我才不要离开。”

Maria的微笑更灿烂了，她感到一阵幸福，“你确定？”

“是的，我想和你在一起。”Natasha说道，完全不留疑问的余地。

Maria没等其他的话说出口，她上前一步，把Natasha带进了一次甜蜜坚实的吻当中。

等她退后的时候，Natasha的手抚上了她的面颊，把她拉了回去。她激烈的吻着她，选择用行动而非语言来表达她的话是百分之百认真的。

Maria先是被吓了一跳，随后很快的适应了这次激烈的亲吻。她搂着那位红发女人的腰，也激烈的吻着她。Natasha，被她的举动鼓励了，转移了她自己的体重开始跨坐在Maria的身上。

Maria用力的抱着她，指尖轻轻扫过那位红发女人的腰间，而Natasha的手轻轻挠着她的后脖颈。她微微仰头来加深她们之间的亲吻，指甲控制不住的留下了痕迹。

Natasha的手推了她的肩膀，所以她向后退开，以为她做错了什么，但是她一直把Maria推到床上，然后俯身继续吻她。她的手不禁抓着Natasha的头发，而另一只手把她的臀部抱得更近。就在她们之间的吻更加热切的时候，她感觉到Natasha的手从肩膀想腹部移动，一路轻挠着，刚刚让Maria能感觉到。等她移到T恤的下摆，她的手伸到衣服下面开始向上摸去。

Maria中止了她们之间的吻，轻轻拽了拽Natasha的头发。

“你是真的对我的腹肌着迷哈。”她喘着粗气小声说道。她把Natasha拉低，继续吻她，坚定而热烈。

“我也许是，你在抱怨吗？”她用气音小声说，她的问题伴随着她轻挠着Maria的皮肤，直到Maria的裤腰才停下来。

“才不会。”她的回答有些急促，随后她捧着Natasha的脸再次吻住了她，Natasha一边吻着一边退后，使Maria不得不略微起身。

她的小心机还是挺明显的，现在的这个新的有些尴尬的角度刚刚好可以让她腹部用力，腹肌就会更明显。Natasha真是邪恶的天才。

当她躺回床上的时候，把Natasha一起给拽倒了。她们继续亲吻着彼此，而Natasha的手也在继续向上摸去，这时她们听到有人敲门。

她们都叹了口气，对上眼神笑了起来。

就在Sara跑过来之前，Natasha从她身上翻身下来，坐好。

“好了，这些是我到现在为止写出来的东西。”她说道，在抬头看到她们的时候突然定在了原地。她弹了下舌头，清了清嗓子。“你们俩，呃…”她叹气道，“在看照片，我又一次的，打扰你们了。”

“我们确实说了会帮你。”Natasha说道，“所以，给我们读一读你写的吧。”

“好的，我会尽快的。”

*** ***

Sara和Maria就那么持续想誓词想了一个小时，而Natasha觉得帮不上忙，真的开始看Barbara给她的照片。

这时快到午餐时间了，Elena敲了敲已经敞开的门，吸引了她们三个人的注意。

“嘿，所以Luke刚刚打电话来说他想过来重新排一下座位。我说不要，因为婚礼前见新娘是坏兆头，所以我会去处理这事的。”她对Sara说。

“不行，我们不可以。我们得去餐厅确认呢。”

“Maria和我可以替你们去。”Natasha提议道。

“哦，但是我们要看孩子的。”Maria指出，“我们可以带他们一起去，可以吗？”她看着Elena疑问道。

“当然，带着爸爸一起去。妈妈可以因为任何事都压力山大，而且迁怒于他。她现在在熨他的蝴蝶结领带，然后因为他太冷静而控制不住的和他吵架。”

“没问题，就当完成了。”Maria点点头。

“等一下，为啥你们要再调整座位？”Sara问道。

Elena移开眼神，“他想进行一些调整。”

Sara则是挑眉看着她。

“他想把他的弟弟们移到3号桌去。”

“为什么？他们不是在2号桌，就像是其他…噢！”

“什么啊？”Maria问道，有些奇怪。

“他不想让他们和我的兄弟姐妹坐在一起。每个桌子都是八个人，但是2号桌上有九个人，有Elena、Phil、孩子们、你们俩，Rob，还有Luke的弟弟们都坐在那里。显然他想把弟弟们移到3号桌，所以必须得把谁移到2号桌上。”Sara解释道。

“那，就把2号桌当成7人桌不行吗？”Maria耸耸肩。

“但是那样就会把3号桌变成10人桌了。我们必须得把一个人移到2号桌，另一个移到4号桌。那是唯一的办法，然后每个桌子都要移一个人，这能花上一整个下午的。”Sara抓狂的说着，双手捂着脸。

“我们会研究明白的。”Elena说道，微笑着，“其实也只是两个选择而已，3号桌只有两个单身赴宴的客人，从中选一个移到2号桌。”

Sara点头，非常明白这一点。“一个是Karen，另一个是…”她害羞的看着Maria，“另一个是Mark Jefferson。”

“啊，我擦。”Maria低声嘀咕道，“除了他俩，谁都行。”

“当然要移Karen了。”Sara充满警示意味的说道。

Natasha看到有什么从Maria的眼里一闪而过。

“你能让我们商量一下吗？”Natasha对她们微笑着，起身等Maria一起，拽着她走向卫生间，顺手锁上了们。“这样，”她低声说，“快速选择一下，哪一个？5秒时间。”

“啥？为什么？”

“3秒。”

“好吧。”Maria也小声的说，她做了个鬼脸叹气说，“如果一定要选的话。”她皱起名头，长出一口气。“天啊，我简直没法相信我会这么说，Mark。”

“好吧，我会让Sara改主意的，但是你必须得配合我。”她嘀咕着，不过很仓促。

Maria点头。

“你他妈是和我开玩笑吗，她亲了你，Maria！”她大喊道。

Maria惊恐的睁大眼睛。“在脸颊上。”她本能的回答了脑子里出现的第一句话。

“我的天啊，你是真的还是装的，显然她还是对你有感情！我过去的时候她简直对你上下其手。”

“这个用词非常不准确。”她弱弱的反对道。

“你知道我是对的。就告诉Sara说把另一个人移到2号桌。”

“呃，这理由不太妙。”Maria嘀咕着，只让Natasha听见。“他是Luke和Rob的朋友，他曾经随时随地的和我调情。”

“那，你为啥选他？”Natasha皱着眉，也低语着问。

“因为昨天她真的恶心到我了。”她用正常音量说道。

“是的呢，你看起来被恶心坏了。”她语气讽刺的吐槽到，音量调到让Elena和Sara能听到的程度，怀疑的盯着Maria。

“不是的，我发誓，她说了一些非常糟糕的话，我没表现的那么明显是因为我向来都很控制自己的情绪反应的，你知道的。”她说道，再次被这争吵的漩涡吸入其中。“Nat，相信我，她睡Rob的理由非常恶心。再说两句话我就要吐了。”

“那就告诉你姐姐把Karen移到天边去。如果她再亲你的话，你就睡沙发睡一个月。”

“哈！一点威胁力都没有，是你说我的沙发超舒服的。”

“你的床更舒服，而我会睡在那里，一个人。”

她们就那么看着对方几秒钟，Maria做出一副“还不错”的样子，这段表演还算满意。然后她推开卫生间的门，身后跟着Natasha。

“我们讨论了一下，”她清了清嗓子，“如果不是太麻烦的话，我们想要Mark坐在我们这桌。”

Sara和Elena就那么微张着嘴巴睁大了眼睛看着她们。

“没问题。”

“好极了，现在我们去吃午饭吧，然后我们都有事情要做。”Maria有些勉强的笑着说。“我相信事情会很顺利的。”

*** ***

Maria在一走进午宴的宴会厅的时候，她就知道她错的离谱，那里没有桌子。只有两个大盒子，一个装着桌面，另一个装着桌腿。

“它们都…是散架的。”Maria无助的指出。

“我的天啊。”她的爸爸在旁边叹气。

Natasha扫视了一下这个屋子，看到了一个小一点的盒子，里面放着用来组装桌子的螺丝刀和螺丝。她看了一眼Maria，这桌子显然设计的时候想着容易搬运的，所以拆装都很容易。那位深发女人也点点头。

“给Sara打电话告诉她这里一切都好，爸爸。我们能处理好这些，别告诉她我们发现了什么，看在上帝的份上，不要让妈妈知道这一切。”

她和Natasha向那些大箱子奔去，各自抬起了第一个桌面，然后背面朝上放下来。然后她们各自拿了四条桌子腿和必须的螺丝，同时开始安装那两张桌子。等桌子腿都安好之后，她们检查是否足够稳当，然后一起把桌子翻过来抬到房间里空着的地方去，这下两张桌子安好了。

“我们也想帮忙。”Jenny兴奋的喊叫到，原地蹦跶着。

“当然，看起来挺有趣的。”Kyle并没那么兴奋的说道。

Maria和Natasha交换了一个眼神，知道给他们找点事做是最好的办法，所以她们又额外抬出来了两张桌面，然后拿了那张桌子的桌腿和螺丝等。

“好吧，Kyle要不你把桌腿端着放到那里Jenny拧螺丝？别担心你的力气不够大，我们会最后紧螺丝的，好吗？但是这样可以让我们省很多时间的。”Maria说明道。

他们点头，拿起第三个螺丝刀开始工作，就在Maria和Natasha各自完成两张桌子的时候，他们也拼好了一张桌子，她们迅速的最后紧好了螺丝，测试了稳定度，然后翻过来和其他的放在一起。

“那个，你们知道电话为什么会在通话的时候给那个人发照片吗？”Carl问道，打完电话后回来。

“哦，天啊。”Maria定住了，“他们会来的，是吧？”她愁眉苦脸的说道。

“更糟，他们派来了装甲部队。”

Maria低哼一声，“真希望如此，但是我打赌你们嘴里的‘装甲部队’和我想的并不一样。”她低声嘀咕道。

“他们把Rob、Phil和Barbara都派来了。”

“呃，我们需要在他们来之前都弄好。爸爸，拜托，帮我们再检查一下它们都够不够结实。我们抬桌子摆桌子。”

他点点头，照做了。

他们回到了各自的工作当中，而Natasha打起了电话，Maria挑眉看她一眼，但是她只是耸耸肩继续工作了。

“嘿，Elena。”她对着电话说，“介意把桌子的摆放位置图发一个给我吗？谢谢，待会见咯。”

“永远提前一步。”Maria等她挂掉电话，笑着说。

Natasha得意的一眨眼，回去继续组装她的第7张桌子。

“我们也装完了呢！”Jenny兴奋的宣告道。

她们继续组装桌子，偶尔停下来根据Elena发来的计划调整桌子的布局，而Carl则是再次检查桌子的稳定性，然后把椅子按照座位安排搬过去。

等到Phil、Rob和Barbara赶到的时候，她们已经在安装最后一张桌子了，而孩子们和Carl在往桌子上铺桌布。在他们走近的时候，他们看到Maria和Natasha坐在地上大笑着，同时在安装着最后一张桌子的桌子腿。

Maria半靠着肘部撑着地躺在地上，右手拧着螺丝。Natasha盘着腿坐在地上给你，仔细的看着她。

“我的手腕好疼。”

“想让我亲亲她让她好一点吗？”Natasha连停顿都没有的提议道。

Maria又开始大笑起来，Natasha刚想真的这么做的时候，她看见有其他人出现，似乎是来帮忙的。

Maria跟着她的视线看到了他们，她快速的结束掉手里的工作然后起身，检查桌子腿的稳定程度以防桌子不稳。

“嘿，谢谢你们过来。但是我们已经解决了。”

Phil四处看了看，“但是Elena给我看了相片，整个房间都是空的，你们怎么可能在一个小时之内安好20张桌子啊？”

Maria耸耸肩，“餐饮服务公司会照料之后的事情，所以我们都解决了。不过，如果你们想帮忙的话，你可以帮我们把这些空盒子扔掉。”

她和Natasha把桌子搬到计划的地方，她的爸爸和两个孩子已经开始搬椅子了。

“我给你姐姐打电话让她先不要把那群本该把桌子搬过来并且组装好的人告上法庭。”Barbara微笑着说道。

“这下黑寡妇又一次的拯救世界，真的上帝都不愿意让我们帮忙哈。”Rob假惺惺的笑着说。

Maria走过他身边，故意用肩膀狠狠撞了他，非常用力。他因为这个动作转过身来，她也转身看着他。

“如果你还想和我说什么的话，就说吧，我不介意。但是如果你要把她扯进来的话，相信我，你会看到你一直期待的反应，还会解锁下巴骨折成就。”她冰冷的低语着，然后她转身继续走远了。

Natasha等着Carl、孩子们和Phil跟着Barbara出去，然后她也停在Rob身边，伸手抓着他的胳膊阻止他向前。

“如果你想和她说什么的话， ** _不要_** 。否则你解锁成就的可不只是下巴骨折。”她的语气木然，但是她的这张石板脸让她更吓人了。

“拜托…”他低哼一声，随后Natasha的手劲加大狠狠抓着他的胳膊，他被吓得一个激灵，但是依旧假装不怕的样子。“你现在表现的像是个完美女友，你才不会揍我的。”

“你很正确，我确实不会揍你。但是我 ** _确实_** 知道十四种可以伪装成意外的非常有趣的杀人方法，而且我真的 ** _特别特别_** 喜欢第八种。”

她朝他温和的笑着，然后施施然走掉了。

没人能弄明白他为什么这一天剩下的时间看起来都是一副被吓掉了魂的样子。

*** ***

Natasha坐在一只沙发上，依旧在看那本Barbara给她的相册，这时Maria下楼在用尽全力的把两个孩子哄睡了之后瘫在她旁边。

“我好累啊。”

“上床睡觉吧，明天也很漫长呢。”

就在她们起身的时候Sara和Elena走了进来，一边走一边低声嘀咕着什么。她们看到她们坐在沙发上的时候，她们突然停下了。

“哦，hi，我们以为你们在楼下呢。”

“没有，我刚刚把孩子们哄睡。”Maria告诉她，“我们刚刚要下楼。”

Sara看着Elena，然后叹了一口气。

“所以，我们其实真的想和你们说点事的。我们花了一下午研究座位安排。我们就真的没别的办法了，而Luke非常确定他不要让他的弟弟坐在第2桌，必须得移到第3桌。”

“好吧。”Maria慢悠悠的说道，“所以？”

“所以，”Elena清清嗓子，“唯一的办法就是我们就简单的把2号桌和3号桌交换两个人。唯一能移动的两个人就是…”

“是Karen和Mark。”Natasha陈述道。

“是的。”Sara很不好意思的嘀咕道，“可以吗？”

“必须可以啊。”Maria说道，转头看着Natasha。“明天就是婚礼了，又没有别的办法了，有吗？”

“没有我们能想到了，但是这会导致他们俩 ** _和_** Rob都和你一桌。我们担心事情有可能会变得有些…”

“糟糕。”Elena替她结束了这句话。

“拜托，你知道我不会大闹一场的。”Maria干巴巴的笑着说。

“我也许会呢。”Sara叹气说。

“我担心的是她。”Elena同意道，抱着肩膀。“你们俩都能完美的控制好你们自己的反应，你们能冷静的面对3个白痴，Sara不能。世界上最好的人和打人的疯子之间只差一条恐同言论，而且整周筹备婚礼的压力开始在她身上显现了呢。”

“这样，我们会确定你不失控的。”Natasha微笑着看她，试图让她冷静下来。

“谢谢你们，你们回家的这几天帮上了很大的忙，尤其是今天。还有谢谢你们对这样没意见。”

“没关系。”Maria说道，起身抱抱她们。“就保证不要因为我就在婚礼上发飙，因为，如果这样的话，我会狠狠教训你的。”

Sara也抱着她，“不，你不会的，你才不会毁了我的裙子。”

Maria笑了起来，退后一步。“现在时间差不多了，我们都去睡觉吧。而且明天会很漫长的，我都累了。”

Natasha伸手牵着她的手，没有反抗的让Maria领着她去往地下室的楼梯。

“很开心今天终于结束了。”Maria说道，把自己摔在床上。

Natasha把手里拿着的相册放到她那侧的床头柜上，然后躺在Maria旁边，头靠着Maria的左肩，那位深发女人搂着她的肩膀把她抱得更近一些。因为额头上的一个轻吻而感到自己放松下来了。

“谢谢你能在这陪我，我知道我说过好多次了，但是如果你不在这的话我真的没法做到这一切的。”

“我很开心能陪你，说真的。而且你的家人都很棒呢，我爱你的姐姐们，还有外甥外甥女。”

“我很高兴。”她咧嘴笑着，再次低头吻了她。

Natasha仰起头，对上了Maria的视线，对她笑着。

Maria突然感觉到一阵奇异的渴望，她从没有过这种感觉，她想要告诉Natasha她在想的所有事情和她的所有感觉。她发现自己不光可以分享，还很渴望这么做。她想对她说出那些她从未说出口的话，那些从来没吻过的吻。她想说如果整个世界上她只能对一个人敞开心扉的话，她希望那个人能是她。她觉得她是如此沉浸在爱情当中，她感到自己无比勇敢，Natasha使她无所畏惧。

“你想看照片吗？”Natasha在她耳边低声说，邪邪的笑着。

Maria刚想问她为什么她想看那本她刚刚放下的相册，突然这个表情让她意识到她才不是“真的”想看照片。

她笑着低下头，轻轻吻上了她的唇。

Natasha稍微起身几乎趴在了Maria身上，一手爱抚着Maria的脸颊。然后这次亲吻被Maria起身而突然打断了。Natasha非常困惑的看着她走到门口，拧了钥匙把门锁上以防有人突然冲进来或者打扰她们。然后她转身就那么看着Natasha一会，然后走回床边，低下身用胳膊撑着自己，把那位红发美女框在怀里，继续之前的那个吻。

Natasha很热切的回吻着她，两只手扶住了她的胯骨，把她抱得紧紧地，贴着自己。Maria的手不再支撑着自己的体重，转而搂着Natasha的腰，从T恤下方溜了进去，向上扯了一点。

她不想她们之间的进展太快，但是她真的很急切的想感觉身下的女人和自己肌肤相贴。在Natasha的左手抚上她的脸颊的时候，整个世界都消失了，然后她轻轻捋她的头发的感觉差点吓到她。

她们分开注视着对方的眼睛，用多年好朋友形成的完美的默契读取彼此的想法，在这一刻比之前更强烈了。

Natasha帮Maria把T恤脱掉而那位深发女人也开始做一样的事情。她看见Natasha的眼睛尴尬的低下，看了看自己的身体，然后抬起，却皱起了眉。

“如果你觉得我对自己的身体不自信的话，不要，我没有。”她用木然刻板的语气说道。

Maria更困惑了。

“就是…好多人觉得伤疤很丑。”

就这样，她的困惑立刻就消失了。“我觉得你身体的每一寸都在讲一个故事，我很有兴趣听每一个。而且，我碰巧觉得伤疤很性感。”

她一点都不急的用指尖和嘴唇描摹着她身上的每一处伤疤，在每一处上都留下她的吻，在经过她知道的伤疤时，她在Natasha耳边低语，提醒她那些伤疤的故事，或者她帮Nat包扎的情景。

“这是一个战士甚至是英雄的身体。她讲述着无数次战斗的故事，这是我见过的最美的，Nat。”她在吻过她的胳膊时这么说道，对上她的眼睛。“你是人类智慧和大自然的杰作，我只能希望我足够幸运，可以有这个仔细看你身体的每一寸的机会。”

Natasha真的没有不自信，一点都没有。她喜欢自己和自己的身体--虽然她和Steve那么说过，但是她依旧穿比基尼--如果有别人不喜欢，那是他们的问题，才不是她的。但是她真的很在意Maria的意见，如果她说她觉得Maria不喜欢她的身体没关系的话，那她一定是在撒谎。当然，Maria像之前一样，超越了她的期待，不仅让她觉得自己是被需要的，还让她觉得她被深爱着。

她捧着Maria的脸，再一次的吻上了她，把全身心都倾注在这个吻里。在一次看似很轻巧的动作之后，她跨坐在Maria身上，开始解开她裤子的纽扣。她刚想起身把裤子脱掉，但是在最后一刻，她觉得可以等一会，伸手沿着Maria的身体向上摸去，感觉她那光滑、坚实并且很漂亮的腹肌的形状。

Maria真的试图不要笑出来了，但是很悲惨的失败了。

“我知道，我知道。这是我秘密的乐趣。”

Maria起身坐了起来，抚上了Natasha的那张美丽精致的脸。

“嘿，小甜心，那可不再是个秘密了呢。”

她们再次接吻，和缓而热情的吻着。Maria的双手从她的脸向下爱抚着，经过后背，画着奇怪的形状，停在后腰的弧度上。

“至于乐趣的部分，”她慢慢的低声在她耳边说着，轻轻吹着气，嘴唇几乎碰到了Natasha的耳朵，“我还没开始呢。”

她控制不住的颤抖起来，低声叹了口气。然后她再次吻上了Maria，没有一丝一毫的迟疑或者不确定。

剩下的世界、Maria的家人，这一周所发生的各种让她们压力山大的事件，在这一刻全都消失了，她们就迷失在彼此之间，一次又一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你想聊天、吐槽、批评或者调戏小姐姐，告诉我你怎么想的，来[汤不热](http://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/)找我嘛。  
> 我希望你们喜欢这一章！告诉我你们的想法啊。  
> 我爱你们！！


	9. Saturday (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们让这场婚礼顺利开始了，但是事情似乎总要向她们没考虑过的方向发展。

Natasha在隐隐约约听见Maria手机的闹铃时醒了过来，她决定把脸埋在沙发里，但是一个冷冰冰的东西从她的左肩膀慢慢移到她的后颈，她意识到Maria也醒了，她把鼻子埋在Natasha的颈窝里，也想赖一会床。

她微微勾起嘴角，向后靠进那个温暖的怀里。

Maria冰冷的鼻子几乎是立刻被她温暖的双唇替代了，沿着她的肩膀向上画了一条温暖的线，直到颈部的皮肤。

她转头看向她，立刻她就见到了一双睡意朦胧但非常安宁的蓝眼睛在她旁边，在心中顿时一阵幸福感涌起。她靠近，轻轻亲了她一下。

“早啊~”她睡意朦胧的打招呼。

Natasha的笑容扩大了，“你也早啊。”她也靠进轻轻问了她的唇，充满爱意的抚摸着她的面颊。“你的鼻子好冷的。”

“才不冷，是你太热了。”（双关啊双关）

Natasha低哼一身更靠进她了一点，“我们差不多该起床了。”她嘀咕着，不过探身过去再次深深的吻住了她。

“大概，是吧。”Maria同意道，急切而热情的回吻着Natasha，几乎都要压在她身上了。

闹钟再次响了起来，她们都叹起气来。

“你知道的，我们都不想迟到。”Natasha气音说着，不过依旧吻着她，让Maria几乎没有脑力来听到Natasha在说什么。

“没错，Sara会杀了我们的。”

“是的。所以，我们现在该去洗澡了，立刻。显然，得一起洗，来节省宝贵的时间。”

Maria还脑子一片混沌迷迷糊糊的想着Nat刚刚说了啥，等她睁开眼睛的时候，她只看见Natasha起身，全身赤裸着走向浴室。啊，这个景色只要见一次真的死掉都值得呢。

“这是非常环保的办法。”她也同意道，也跟着起身去了浴室。

*** ***

她们一起准备好，Maria穿着那条浅蓝色的裙子，而Natasha穿着深红的那一件。她们的衣服并不算搭，但是也没有撞。Natasha对这个结果还算满意。

她们在九点半上楼，她们应该十点出门的，所以还不算晚。但是等她们刚上一楼，她们立刻就被Elena堵住了。

“谢天谢地你们准备好了，我想你去和Sara谈谈，她几乎快要紧张死了。”她告诉Natasha说，翻了个白眼，“她在昨天之前比Luke还喜欢那条裙子，然后突然之间，她 ** _绝对没法_** 穿着那条裙子去结婚。你介意和她谈谈吗？”

“当然不介意。”她不确定的说道，转头看着Maria。

“我也一起去。”

“事实上，”Elena愁眉苦脸的说道，“妈妈和爸爸在吵架，我可以去劝架的，但是我要去给孩子们穿衣服。”

“我去照料孩子们。”Maria立刻说道，对姐姐害羞的笑着。

“好吧。但是我同意的唯一原因就是你之前在单身派对上救了Karen一命，找到了加长豪车，还有恶作剧和礼物。”

Maria邪笑着。“谢谢，祝好运哦。”

她们走向楼梯，突然Elena又一次叫住了她们。

“等一下，等等。我忘了问你们俩了，呃…”她四周看看，压低嗓音，“你们找Crystal了吗？”她暗示性的挑起了眉毛。“你知道的，为了你们俩自己？找到可以…”她清清嗓子，“让照片更有趣的东西了吗？”

“Elena，我 ** _真的_** 会杀了你的。”Maria答道，脸上一副看不懂的表情。

“就说说嘛，PS一下不会伤到谁的。”

“这个比喻好奇怪，逻辑不通的。”Maria怀疑的挑起眉。

“你妹妹不需要PS，也不需要美图秀秀，去他的，她连相机滤镜都不需要。她就是 ** _那么棒_** ！”Natasha悄悄靠近她们低声说道，然后特别随意的走向楼梯，准备上楼去安慰Sara了。

Maria觉得自己的脸滚烫，希望没有表现出来，但是她能感觉到自己真的脸红了，她尴尬的眼神乱飞不知道该看哪。

“哇哦，嗯哼，永远都是家里最害羞的一个呢。”Elena甚至都没有控制自己的笑容。

“呃…我，我去给孩子穿衣服。如果你再提这件事的话，我会伪造自己的死亡然后再也不回来了的。”

“哈，这个反应真的一点也不过激呢。”Elena嘀咕着，看着她走掉。

*** ***

Natasha轻轻敲了房门两下，听见一声模模糊糊的“走开”的声音。不过她还是进了门在身后关上了房门。

“嘿。”她对Sara说，她坐在自己房间的床上。她慢慢靠近他，坐在她旁边。“你怎么样了？”

“这裙子糟透了。”

“这裙子很完美好吗。”

“那个，你确实帮助了，而且你还是个超级英雄呢。”Sara并没有被说服的说道，低下视线，肩膀塌了下去。

“到底怎么了？”

“所有事都不对。妈妈和爸爸在因为什么超蠢的意大利婚礼传统吵架，孩子们还没准备好，他们还是花童负责带戒指。Maria和Rob依旧不说话，你对Karen很生气，但是你还没见过Mark呢，他比其他人都 ** _糟太多_** 了。我不在意他是Rob和Luke的朋友，如果他说了什么蠢话我一定会揍他的，然后我就会毁了我的婚礼。”

“那个，这场婚礼--是 ** _你的_** 婚礼，Sara--如果你不赶紧克服这些无厘头的情绪把眼泪擦干然后化妆的话，连发生都不会了呢。”Natasha柔和的说，“听着，Maria去帮孩子们准备了，Elena在给你的父母劝架。Maria和Rob也许不和彼此说话但是他们也不会吵起来，Maria是不会允许的。至于那个叫Mark的，没错，我没见过他。但是我会保证他不会烦你的，我发誓。但是咱们就假装最糟糕的情况发生了，他确实说了些很蠢的haul，而你也控制不住的在婚礼上打了他。你知道这样的故事有多 ** _酷_** 吗？”

Sara真的一声哼了出来，“从你嘴里说出来，真是有趣。”

“我认真的！等你50岁的时候，你和你的朋友们分享这个故事，你会一次又一次的讲这个故事的。你会很骄傲的说‘在我的婚礼上，我狠狠的揍了一个说我妹妹坏话的恐同症直男癌患者，当时我妹的女朋友超级大声的欢呼着，所有人都大笑着。真是 ** _超棒_** 的。’你的孩子们会很爱这个故事的。”

Sara大笑着，放松下来了。“我对这个故事有点问题。”

“你要是允许的话，我可以替你打第二拳。”

“不用，我觉得那个家伙的敏感内心已经被伤的差不多了。”Sara笑道，“但是，当我50岁讲这个故事给我的孩子们或者朋友听的时候，我真的希望可以把你叫做我的妹妇或者Nat小姨。”

Natasha被这话吓一跳，然后笑了起来。

“就咱俩之间说，”她真的试图不要因为Sara的话而显得太开心，“我也希望如此。”

*** ***

在和Sara沟通完之后，Natasha上阁楼去看看Maria和孩子们准备的怎么样了。等她走到门口时她听见Jenny开心的笑声，她无声的打开了房门，不想打搅他们。

“你们什么时候回来？”Kyle问道。

“我不知道，小家伙。”Maria说道，边说着边给他打上蝴蝶领结。“回芝加哥的话，我猜圣诞节应该可以，但是在那之前我就说不好了。”

“你会用电脑给我们打电话吗？”Jenny坐在床上问。

“当然，每周都会的。”

“Nat阿姨也会吗？”Kyle问道，“她圣诞节也会回来吗？”

Maria僵住了，然后继续帮他穿好小西服。

“那得看她的，亲爱的。我会问她的，如果她想的话，她也可以回来的。”

Natasha这时敲了敲房门，把门推开，走了进来。

“Sara已经差不多了，你们呢，准备好了吗？”她微笑着问道。

Jenny从床上直接蹦下来几乎跑向了她，向上伸着胳膊想让Natasha把她举高高，而Natasha也很善解人意的这么做了。

“Nat，你会回来看我们吗？”她立刻问道。

“会的，当然会。”

“真的吗？”她兴奋的问道。

“真的。”

“你保证吗？”她伸出她的小手，朝Natasha伸出了小拇指。

“当然，拉勾保证。”Natasha没有迟疑，也用小指勾住了她的晃了晃。“你们准备好了吗？”她再次问道。

“差不多了。”Maria清清嗓子问道，“现在只需要梳梳头就好了。”

“我可以自己梳头。”Kyle跑去镜子前，拿起了梳子。

“你呢，你想我给你编辫子吗？”Natasha软软的问着Jenny。

“啊，不行，我们不被允许这么做了。”Maria说，从床上起来走向她们，“自从几年前这个乱糟糟的小王八蛋决定拿起一把剪刀从发根一剪子给剪掉开始就不可以了。”

Natasha惊讶的看着Jenny，不可思议的笑着。而她则是害羞的看着她的英雄。

“我当时是个三岁小孩，我不知道妈妈不准我留那个发型。再说我怎么知道头发还会长回来？”

“那…”Natasha皱着眉，“真是一个很棒的理由。”

“这就是Elena现在不准她剪短头发的原因了，要让她接受一下遵守规矩的教训。”Maria说道，完全没有被她假装的无辜脸影响到。

“那我把头发扎起来让它不会挡眼睛行不行？不过你要保证不把它剪短。”Natasha问道，不过依旧把那个小女孩抱在怀里。

“你能做到吗？”她怀疑的问到。

“当然可以。你家Maria小姨以前上班就是这个发型。现在她把头发放下来了，我觉得她不管怎样都美极了。”她说着简短的对上Maria的视线一小会。

“好棒，我想要和Maria小姨一样的发型！”Jenny兴奋的说着，在Natasha怀里高兴的晃着。

“那就太好啦，但是我们必须得在车里扎头发，因为如果Sara准备好了而我们迟到的话她会杀了我的。”Maria勾起嘴角，伸手牵着外甥的手领着他一起下楼。

等她们下到一楼的时候Natasha放下了Jenny而Maria也松开了Kyle的手，她们都好奇的去看前门发生了什么。显然门口有两个女人在对峙。

“不行，那必须是两个没结婚的女人，她们必须扯着一条缎带拦在门口，而你必须得用剪子剪开才能出门。”Elena在门外和Sara解释道。

“而且如果我不这么做的话妈妈不会让我出门的。”

“如果你试图要出门的话，她会把你扑在地上的。她和爸爸争吵了一个早上了，显然这在她家是个非常重要的传统。你必须得这么做两次，出门之前和出教堂之前各自一次。”

“好吧，那就这样。给我一把剪子让我把这事赶紧弄完，我们就可以正式开始了。”

“她们吵成这样的原因是…”Elena叹气道，“我们需要两个没出嫁的女人。”

Sara转头看向站在她身后的两个女人。

“好吧，那正好，因为我们这里正好有两个没出嫁的女人。”她指出道，但是注意到在说出这话之后Natasha就尴尬的低下头去而Maria也避开了她的眼神。“你不是未出嫁，你是寡妇，我是个白痴。”Sara在意识到之后低声嘀咕着，原来Natasha曾经结过婚。

“那个，如果我们说的是法律意义上的话，Natalia Romanova结过婚然后成了寡妇，但是Natasha从来没结过婚。但是我觉得咱们还是不能这么对付传统，毕竟是做给上帝看的。”那位红发女人回复道，抬眼悲伤的笑道。

Maria立刻扶着她的后腰，试图用隐蔽的方式安慰她。

“是的…这就是为什么我给Karen打电话。”

Sara转身，“你干 ** _什么_** 了？”她咬着牙说道。

“在你生气之前我要说明，只是唯一的让爸爸妈妈不在吵架的办法。”Elena辩解道，“现在，你在屋里站着。我去找一把剪刀和丝带。Maria，我求你了，如果你还想婚礼举行的话，不要让她穿着结婚的裙子跨过这道门槛。”她双手合十恳求道，然后消失到另一间屋子里了。

Maria长叹一声，和Natasha一起站在门口，一边把孩子们送到门外的家人那里，一边挡住他们家的门口。

“我们会迟到的，如果你们让我出门的话妈妈也没法做什么，我们就可以继续婚礼进程了。”Sara抱怨道。

“你听到Elena说的了，你如果这么做的话妈妈会把你扑倒在地的。”Maria抱臂站在那里，严肃的拒绝。

“你知道这个传统的象征意义吗？”Natasha问道。

Sara耸耸肩，摇摇头。

“知道，其实还挺有趣的。”Maria插嘴道，“她应该剪两条丝带，一条在父母家门口剪，另一条在教堂门口。第一条必须由两个未婚的女人拿着，象征着未婚生活的结束，而第二条是在教堂外面由两个已婚女人拿着，象征着婚姻生活的开始。这其实很有趣的，不过，看起来Sara并不觉得有趣。”她指出道。

“那个，显然你也会结婚的嘛，你到时候可以好好发扬一下这种传统啦。”Sara调戏道。

“你要干 ** _什么_** 了？”

Maria被吓得蹦起来转身看着Barbara和Carl从后院走向她们，她们确实都没看到他们。

“哦，你们订婚了吗？”Barbara有些开心的说道。

“没有，没有！”Maria举起双手让他们停下来，“我们没有订婚，Sara的意思是将来的事情，许多年后，也许，可能，大概。但是并没有在可预见的未来里发生，绝对、绝对不可能现在发生。”

Natasha低哼一声，抱臂看着Maria那副不情愿的样子。她发出的这点小声音让Maria看向了她。她紧张的吞了几口口水，非常清楚不管接下来说什么，她都会把事情弄得更糟。

“那个，好吧，只要你们俩都开心快乐，继续爱彼此怎么样都行。”Barbara微笑着告诉她，轻轻拍着Natasha的脸颊微笑着。

这时Elena回来拿着丝带，同时Karen的车也停在他们家门口的路上。

“太好了，让我们把这事赶紧弄完。”Sara急切的说道，“把剪子给我。”

“好吧，我去给你们照相，爸爸妈妈你们能站在Sara旁边吗？Maria过来，你站左边Karen站右边。好了，保持。”她说道，把白色的丝带递给她们俩。

“那个，你也应该在照片里的。”Karen指出道，“你和Phil可以站在你妈妈后面，Robbie可以站在爸爸后面，孩子们可以站在他们前面。我们都可以照进去的。”她指挥道。

“我来照相吧。”Natasha主动提出。

Elena定住了，Maria觉得一种说一些狠话给Karen，她显然把所有人的位置都安排好了，只是没提到Natasha。但是Sara发出了一阵不耐烦的噪音，导致Elena只得按照她说的站在门槛后面。

Natasha随后指挥他们站位，排好了队形随后用Elena的手机照了相。Sara拿着剪刀，在Natasha拍过照之后立刻剪了下去。

他们很快就分散开，尽快决定谁坐谁的车去教堂。Natasha，在把手机还给Elena之后，走向Maria的车。但是Karen却挡住了她的路。

“顺便说一下，发型不错。”Karen说道，站在Maria的副驾门前。“是假发吗？”

“是的，我不想别人认出我来。今天应该是Sara的日子的。”

“我同意，我们不想因为某人害怕逃跑而毁了婚礼的。”Karen用毫无诚意的假笑，假装甜蜜的说道。

Natasha就那么看着她，单侧嘴角慢慢勾起，眼神里闪烁着一丝想笑的神情。

“这不是你的地方。”她冷静的说。

Karen低哼一声，“也不是你的。我是Sara最好的朋友，而Elena、Carl和Barbara…”她说那个名字的口音是Maria告诉她不要用的口音，Natasha注意到。“曾经都很爱我。你在这家人当中唯一的位置，就是相机后面的那个。”她爆发道。

Natasha连躲都没躲一下，“我说的是你站门口了。”她指了指，打开车门故意用车门撞了Karen一下。“我只是在说你挡路了而已。”

Karen出现了很困惑的表情，迈步躲开。正在这时，Maria赶上了她们。

“这样，Rob和Karen一辆车，Elena和Phil就可以用他们的车载爸爸妈妈去现场了，我们带孩子们。准备好了吗？”她的手扶着Natasha的肩膀，带着她走向车门。

她转头对她灿烂的笑着说，“你好了我随时。”

Maria帮孩子坐上车，而Natasha则是路过Karen上了车。

“哦，对了。”她说道，放下了车窗，“那个名字的正确发音是Ba-ar-ba-rah。”她说道，用完美的口音强调了“ar”的发音。“我确定那是真的，他们曾经都很爱你，但是他们也许都放下你了呢，我听说这似乎算是家族遗传了呢。”她微笑着说道，然后在Maria上车系安全带准备开车的时候再次升起了车窗。

“我需要假装我没听见你们说的话，还是要帮你骂她？”那位深发女人低声嘀咕着问道。

“ ** _许多年后_** ，哈？”

“我不是…”

“接着说，我可能会在你的年限加上个十年二十年的，Maria，你试试看啊。”

她看着Natasha嘴角的弧度，轻轻拍打着她的胳膊。

“你吓到我了，我以为你把那话当真了呢。”她嘀咕着。

“活该。”Natasha嘀咕着，靠过去摸摸她的脸颊轻轻亲了她一下。“下次看你还敢不敢这么不愿意娶我。”她向后退去，有些得意的笑着，朝自己稍微比划了一下。

Maria发动了车子，摇摇头。

“你知道我愿意娶你的，就像你刚刚说的那样，不只是情愿呢。我不情愿的部分，是婚礼不是婚姻。不过是你的话，我都可以的。”

“你和Sara说过她能做到的最好的事情就是和最好的朋友结婚之类的。”Natasha指出道。“所以，我猜，应该这么做？”

这次当她微笑起来的时候，Maria也对她笑着。

*** ***

这个仪式确实很甜蜜，不过有点长。Barbara和Carl哭了好久好久，孩子们都很安静很配合，Maria在整个过程都牵着Natasha的手，一秒钟都没松开，十指交叉脸上都挂着十分灿烂的笑容。

等他们从教堂出来的时候Sara剪开了第二条丝带，他们在教堂门口照了一张新婚夫妻自己的照片，随后照了和父母、兄弟姐妹和一张带着孩子们、Phil，还有在Sara无休止的要求下，终于肯照相的，Natasha的合照。

Maria完全没有放过这个在耳边吐槽的机会，在照相的时候嘀咕道，“现在是谁不情愿啊？”

Natasha只是微笑着看着镜头，然后眼神严肃的转头看着她，让她开始有些担心。

Maria有些震惊的看着世界上最危险的女人的天使般的面庞。她的美貌像是一拳打在了她的肚子上，她在那一刻意识到如果她有一天失去了Natasha，无论是她爱上别人或者是在战斗中牺牲，她都再也不会有这种感觉了。现在在她身旁的女人是世界上唯一一个可以让她产生这种感觉的人：就像是她的感情抵得上整个世界，她确定她以后不会再这样爱任何一个人了。

而她真的希望，超过所有事情的希望她能把这句话说出来。但是她憋住这种感觉已经这么多年了，这些话感觉像是堵在喉咙里，怎么都说不出来。

“你知道我只是不想介入你们的。我简直不能更愿意成为你们家的一份子。”Natasha告诉她说道，她郑重的语气配合着她严肃的眼神。

和她们一起照相的人已经打破了队形去照下一张照片了，但是她们都没动，她们只是看着对方的眼睛，直到Elena轻轻的把手放在她们的肩膀上，推着她们往前走，并且把自己挤进了她们中间。

“你们两个陷入爱河的小奶狗们，集中注意力，我们现在得去餐厅和我们七大姑八大姨吃新婚午宴，所以，我需要你们帮忙让事情进行的顺利一些。”

“说起事情进行的顺利…”Natasha清清嗓子，“我觉得我们可以养一只宠物。”

Elena皱眉。

“让我猜猜，”Maria低声说的同时扫视了一圈在场的观众。她在之前就注意到有两个站在教堂后面有些不对劲的人，这时他们中的一个对着袖口讲话的动作落入眼帘，所以，不对劲立刻变成了确切的一声巨响，“你想要只无毛鼹鼠（双关，还有暴露的内奸的意思）。”

“恶，你是认真的吗，那玩意儿好恶心的。”Elena五官揪在一起，坚决反对的摇着头。

“你想要只大的还是小的？”Maria赶紧问道。

“大的。”

“猜到了，你从来不会错过爬到某个高个子的人身上然后用剪刀腿剪死他的机会。”

“有些事告诉我，如果你们不是在说和宠物完全无关的话题，那你们对于宠物的定义也太tm奇怪了。”Elena奇异的说道。

“说的是另一种鼹鼠（内奸）。”Maria说道，朝那个矮个子走去，用最短路线走向他们，不过他们也立刻拐进了一个临近的后巷。她和Natasha紧跟而上，而Elena，当然了，在扫视了周围确定没人看见她们的动作之后，也跟了上去。

她停了一下，回头看了看，不过，等她到那里的时候，Natasha已经把一个人放倒在地，而Maria也已经用胳膊压着喉管把他推在墙上。

“拜托不要杀了我们，Coulson派我们来的。”

Maria停了下来，“Phil派你们来的？”

“是的，我们应该注意一下以防Banner会出现。但是你们在我们一进门就发现我们了，是吧？”

“你是新招的菜鸟吗？”Natasha问道，像是她不敢相信眼前的两个人是真的特工一样。”

Maria用空着的那只手拿出手机拨了电话，同时依旧把那个特工摁在墙上，另一个人依旧无意识的躺在地上。

“Phil，你是派了两个菜鸟来看着我们吗？什么叫你没有其他人手了？不是，我知道神盾局最近的人力不太够，但是 ** _这俩_** ？我们注意到他们就知道他们有问题，而他们一露面我就已经注意到他们了。”她不满的低吼着，不可置信的摇了摇头。

“好了，电话给我。”Natasha要求道，从Maria的手里接过电话随即就开始命令道，“Phil，Romanoff。还没有人联系我，所以简报。”

一长串表示同意或明白的声音之后，Natasha停下来，告别之后挂了电话。

“Banner失踪了。”

“啥？这都能 ** _丢_** ？”

“我们就是来告诉你这个的，但是还没来得及出示证件之前就被你们摁这儿了。”随后他因为Maria手臂被憋得一阵咳嗽。

她随即收回了手臂，让那人再次自由的呼吸。

“抱歉了。”她说道，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“还好吗？”

“还好，谢谢长官。”

“正好。”Natasha翻了个白眼，“现在，解释，你们怎么能把一个巨大的绿色的浩克弄丢的。”

“说实话，还是挺容易的。他变回人形，越了狱然后跑掉了。至少我是这么觉得的。”

“小菜鸟，你知道你在和谁说话吗？我可是曾经的Maria Hill副局长，我确定总部里还流传着我是怎么对待和我说话时一脸讽刺挖苦的人的。”

Elena注意到他被吓得倒退一大步。

“是的，长官。抱歉，长官。”

“不过，Tony和Steve找到他了，把他带了回去，所以不用担心。”Natasha说着把手机还给Maria。

“这就是我们撤离的原因。”那个小特工解释道，这时他的搭档开始在地上轻微的蠕动，似乎有醒来的迹象，“他们在复仇者大厦找到了他，他在Agent Romanoff的那层楼里。”他解释道。

“这个可真的过分了。”Maria吐槽道，“你需要和他谈一谈。”

“我会的，周一一大早就谈。”

“这事越来越麻烦了。”

“我同意，Maria，但是我现在做不到，不是吗？”

她深吸一口气想保持自己的形象，Elena在她们身后低哼一声，使得她们俩都回头看她。

“哈，这是一个我觉得我永远不会见到的事情呢。”她得意的笑着抱臂看着她们。

Natasha帮那个躺在地上的特工站起来，然后用不理解的眼神看向她。

“哪件事，是浩克逃跑的那部分？还是他突然变成跟踪狂的那部分？”Maria不爽而严厉的说。

“你吃醋的那部分。”Elena指出道，“你现在简直掉进了醋缸，简直有些让人担心了呢。”她轻笑着。

Maria一个激灵抱臂站直，“没有，我没吃醋。我只是在担心我的特工的生命安全。”

“但是我们以为你不再为神盾局工作了呢。”那个矮一点的特工指出道，“Romanoff特工也是。”

Maria忽略了他，对那个正在从地上爬起来的人说道。

“你还能走吗？你们俩该消失了而我们要回到婚礼中去了。如果Banner已经被找到了我相信复仇者们可以在没有我们的情况下坚持两天的。”

“是的，我们应该在十分钟之内到撤离点的。”

“那么，赶紧走。”Natasha对他们说，挑起眉毛看着他们。

他们不需要被再告诉一次，在几秒之内，他们立刻消失了。

“所以，等一下。为什么浩克会在你的公寓里，我没听错吧？还有为什么Maria会吃他的醋？我现在好困惑啊。”

“我才没吃醋。”Maria坚持的说道。

Natasha的手使得她紧张的姿态立刻消失了。Maria转头，对上了她的眼神。在她惯常的审视之下，Natasha很清晰的在那双蓝色的虹膜里看到了不确定。

“Elena，能给我们一秒吗？我们会在车旁等你的。”

她迟疑了一秒，然后耸耸肩。“当然，快点。Sara看起来已经拍照拍的差不多了。”

“谢谢。”她微笑着说，看着她走然后转身面对Maria。“你是在吃醋，而且你也在伤心。我很担心。”

“我不想让你觉得是你的错，Nat。”Maria温柔的告诉她说，“他才是那个表现的像是疯子的那个，而且知道等我们回去的时候你还必须得处理他带来的那堆麻烦事让我很不舒服，但是我也知道你能处理好一切。”她叹气道，“不过因为这是一件我不能控制也不能介入的事还是让我很不爽，但是我相信你。我只是…”她再次叹了口气，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

“你吃醋的样子好可爱。”

“是的。”她不情愿的说道，“我确实是在吃醋。”

Natasha温柔的捧着她的连，踮起脚尖，甜蜜的吻了她。

“完全没必要。是很可爱，甚至有点火辣。但是完完全全的没有必要。而且我知道你不只是吃醋，更重要的是你对我的保护欲。”她胳膊环在Maria的颈后，再次吻上了她，“那同样，没必要但是超可爱的。”

“我才不可爱，我很凶的。”她弱弱的抗议道，双手已经放在Natasha的胯骨上。

“那告诉我，”Natasha坚定的对她低声说，“你很勇敢，所以，告诉我咱们之前在对视时想说的话。Elena把我们推走之前，你想对我说什么的，就说给我听。”

Maria的第一反应是全身僵直，不过她努力克服了再次看向Natasha的眼睛。她感到一阵很奇怪的冷静，微笑起来。

“我想说你担心会因为想成为我家的一份子而介入打扰他们的想法是很蠢的。因为你 ** _就是_** 我的家人。在差不多十年里你就是和我最亲近的人了。没人像你一样了解我，Natasha。你 ** _就是_** 我的亲人。”

“你也是我的，Mia。”

Natasha抱着她而Maria也温柔的亲了亲她的太阳穴，依旧微笑着。

她觉得幸福，她觉得深陷爱河。这感觉很新鲜，却奇怪的熟悉。

“好了，我们必须得去餐厅的。”她低声说道。

“啊，是的，我简直等不及了。会很有趣的。”Natasha邪笑着，向后退了一步领着Maria走向车的方向。

她们正好赶上和Sara还有Luke聊天，所以当她们到车旁的时候，大部分客人、Elena和Phil还有他们的父母都已经去往餐厅了。

“为什么用了这么久？”Kyle坐在后座上抱怨道。

“不知道，路上车有点多。”Maria注意到，然后她皱起眉。“这不太正常，说真的，这不是主干道。”

Natasha的电话开始震动，但是她无视了它。

“你们想玩个游戏吗？”她试图分散他们的注意力，而Maria继续开车。

“好啊。”Jenny微笑着说，“我们玩什么啊？”

“你觉得呢，Maria？我们玩打地鼠怎么样？”

“我觉得在车里好像不能玩这个游戏。”Kyle皱起他那小小眉毛。

Maria长叹一声，“我开始觉得我们不应该在喝醉酒的时候选我们的暗语了，特别是Tony强迫我们看那个儿童剧之后。还有，我已经看见那辆跟踪我们的车了，但是谢谢你这么贴心。”

“Maria，我知道你很紧张。”Natasha小心的告诉她，“但是不要说《麻辣女孩》的坏话，招你生气的又不是她。”

“Natasha，我们的好多暗语都是用的‘鼹鼠’当双关的！”

“这主意很天才的。”她听起来简直像是气坏了。

“是很天才，但是如果一小时之内要说两次的话就真的有点怪了。”她抗议道，“而且你能接个电话吗，这玩意儿已经震动了得有五分钟了。”她把手机扔给Natasha说道。

“你是从哪把这东西摸出来的。”她嘀咕道，然后把手机开了扩音。“这是扩音，这是Natasha说话。”

 **_“Natasha_ ** **_，你活着。很高兴知道这一点。”_ **

“Tony？”

 **“ _Hi_** **_，Hill_ ** **_。你们俩是多久没上社交网络了？”_ **

“有一阵了。为什么？发生什么了？拜托快点，有辆车在跟踪我们。”她提议道。

Natasha赶紧拿起了自己的电话，开始看那些推送通知。

“哦，这很糟的。”她嘀咕着。

**_“确实很糟。好消息是，现在跟踪你的那辆车可能是记者。坏消息是，大概还有一大批记者还在路上。”_ **

“那为什么他们要跟踪我们？”

**_“你可能想要坐下再听下一部分。”_ **

“Tony，我在开车。”

 ** _“哦，好吧。”_** 他叹气道， ** _“有人把_** ** _Banner_** ** _在纽约的消息泄露出去了。还有她逃跑去了复仇者大厦，跑进了Natasha_** ** _的公寓。所有某些混蛋八卦狗仔写了篇文章说他们俩在过去几年里都在谈恋爱而且最近出了问题他才回来的。”_**

“这好蠢啊。”Jenny大笑着。

所有人都定住了。

“是谁在说话？”

“Hi，我是Jenny。”

“Stark，为什么有车在跟踪我们？她们怎么知道我们在芝加哥的？”Maria现在非常困惑。

“我可以回答这个问题，但是你不会喜欢的。”Natasha冷静的说道。

“你们俩当中的一个，说话，现在。”

“我的手机一直在震是因为我收到了天知道多少条推特提醒。有人发了一张婚礼照片，还艾特了我。那个艾特的是黑寡妇官方账号。”

“但是没人知道你在那里，只有我家…”她说了一半停下来了，“好吧，是谁发的？啊，天啊，我干嘛要问，我知道是谁。他写了啥？”

Natasha轻弹了一下舌头，“他写他在参加一场婚礼，黑寡妇也在，然后艾特了我，然后他写他们要去餐厅，并且把地址链接放在了推特上。”

“他把地址放在推…我要杀了他。这次我要把他勒死。”在靠近餐厅的路上，她越来越用力的抓着眼前的方向盘。

**_“那个，现在你们知道了，我挂电话了。显然这已经没可能把事情变得更糟了，所以女士们好运啊。我会等下再和你们联系，我会想一些损害控制的办法，周一安排一场记者会之类的。”_ **

“好的，谢谢。”Natasha挂掉了电话，“就把车停在餐厅后门，我们用服务通道进去，如果幸运的话没人会注意到我们的，好吧？这会没…”她的眼睛再次落在了Maria的电话上，她刚刚把手机还给她，然后她又开始震动了。这时她意识到，这次不仅仅是因为Tony。“13通，13通你妈和Elena打来的未接电话。”

Maria深呼吸，试图控制住自己的情绪，但是随着一次又一次的危机，这变得越来越困难。她现在宁可处理一只新出现的九头蛇小队也不想处理这个，如果不是这么私人的事情她可以把自己和事情完全隔绝开来，但是这变得越来越难以理智的面对这一系列情况。

一种不自然和悲伤的情绪出现在她的心里，这时她才真的意识到她的哥哥发的这一条推特到底做了什么。

这很糟，非常非常糟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉我再次把一天分成两章，但是这就是太长了，而我想今天至少发出去一部分。很抱歉要留这样的悬念，下半部分等我写完就会发出来啦！  
> 谢谢你们读我写的小东西，你们都好棒啊。让我知道你们在想什么啊！


	10. Saturday (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情出了乱子，再一次。但是Natasha是一个超级间谍，虽然所有人都有遗忘这一点的趋势，所以她处理好了一切。

她们就像Natasha建议的那样一样停在后门，正门集合了一大堆记者，闪光灯不停的闪，甚至有些记者还在直播。

“我不喜欢这个情景。”Jenny声音颤抖着说。

“我也不喜欢。”Kyle嘀咕着，也有些不安。

Natasha转头，看见Jenny紧张的全身颤抖，而Kyle不安的望着窗外。

“我抱Jenny过去，行吗？你领着Kyle，我们快点，没人在后门，跟踪我们的那辆车才刚刚停下来。”

Maria点点头，仍旧在试图稳定好自己的情绪。

他们就像Natasha说的那样下车，那位红发女人打开车后门抱起Jenny，把Jenny的脸藏在她的颈窝里，让她抱着自己的肩膀。Maria则是帮Kyle下车，赶紧跟在后面。而她把他护在怀里。

她们是很快，但是还是不够快。

他们几乎都进门了，这时Maria在眼角看到了闪光灯。他们没有停下来，他们赶紧进屋然后交换了个眼神。她们现在没什么能做的，如果她们不想给他们树立一个非常糟糕的行为模范的话，她们不能孩子们眼前做那些事。

“好了。”Maria低声说道，“有一个非常盛大的午餐在等着我们呢，孩子们，赶紧的。”她假装了一个微笑，试图让他们冷静下来，然后领他们去正厅。

他们直接走向了他们的家人，他们本来都在聊天，但是看见她们过来就全都安静下来了。

Jenny和Kyle一看见他们的父母就跑过去了。

“是真的吗？你和Bruce Banner？”Sara见她们一过来就立刻问道。

“当然不是真的。”Natasha答道，一边说一边走向他们。

“但是那些在婚礼上的特工也说了一样的事情，而且新闻上到处都是，他在跑到你家了。”Elena指出道，在抱了抱她的两个孩子之后也走了过来。

“那只是因为他是白痴-- ** _Maria_** ！”

Natasha正要开始解释，但是Maria不在意。她连停都没停一下，在走近的那一刻，她立刻就揪住了她哥的衬衣领子。她就那么瞪着他，距离不到五寸，那是一个非常凶狠的眼神。除了Natasha之外所有人都被吓傻了。

“你终于得到你想要的了。”她咬着牙狠狠地说道，“我告诉过你如果你把她扯进这事里，你会看到我的最激烈的反应，还会解锁一个骨折的下巴。如果你觉得我是在开玩笑的话，再好好想一下。”她的眼神冰冷而且表情冷硬。

他的手捏上了她的手腕，但是当他试图挣脱的时候她连动都没动一下。所有人都在瞪着他们，完全不知道该怎么办。

“你 **应该** 意识到你在忽略掉保持Natasha匿名状态的要求的那一刻就变成了混蛋，你不光弄得我一通忙乱，还弄得婚礼乱七八糟，几乎毁了Sara的婚礼。”她的声音刚刚超过耳语，但是没有人会错过她的半个字，“我原谅你的好多事，Rob。”她的声音几乎破音，“我原谅你睡了Karen，我忽略了你的那些恐同的混账话，我甚至不在意你过分的竞争欲。但是这个…”她摇摇头，表情严肃。“我永远都不会原谅你把这一切从你身边拿走。”

“Maria…”Elena冷静的叫她，“这是我会有的反应，所以对你来说简直是过度反应3000倍。”

“你什么意思，把这一切从你身边拿走？”Sara疑问道，“Natasha刚说她和Banner的事不是真的了啊。”

Maria，依旧愤怒的盯着她的哥哥，终于放开了手深呼吸着，向后退了一步移开了视线，但是，还是气得没法回答她姐姐的问题。

“他发了一张照片，挂了我的名字和这间餐厅的地址。”Natasha说着，在尽可能的冷静的小声说道，“我所有的敌人，现在都确切的知道我在在什么地方，这照片在网上已经疯传了。他现在简直相当于在屋顶画了一个靶子，靶心写上了我的名字。”

“我们不能留在这里，Natasha有危险，只要我们还在这里我们也都有危险。我们只是把孩子们带进来，但是我们必须得走了， **必须** 。”Maria嘀咕道，终于转身看着Sara。

她很使劲的摇头，“不，不行，这是我的婚礼，你不能走，我不能结婚的时候没有你，Maria。”

“你已经结婚了，Sara。”

“但是这不公平，你是我妹妹。”她眼眶含泪，“这可是我的婚礼啊。”

Natasha四处看看，这家人真的很特别。他们都爱着彼此，甚至在他们不喜欢彼此的时候都这样，她从没见过这样的一家人。Barton的孩子们太小了，不可能做出那么糟糕的事情来。但是Maria的家人，他们经历了那么多糟透了的事情，但是他们依旧深爱着这个家。

Maria今天应该在的地方是这里，是她姐姐的婚礼。而且她自己也说了，如果不让她参加姐姐的婚礼的话她永远都不会原谅她哥的。如果Maria现在离开，他们之间的关系就从此彻底毁了。他们家那种倔强的总是默默的原谅彼此，那种耐心且冷静的相处方法就会彻底消失。

那不是说她不觉得这种感情交付在Rob身上很天真，他一直都让他们失望，但是对于Natasha来说，这种蠢蠢的感情反而使得这一切更加特别。

她知道不管接下来发生什么，Maria永远不会原谅她哥哥今天做的那些事情。但是她至少可以让事情稍微好一点。而且还因为她对于那位女人简直说不出的爱意，她知道她不得不这么做。

Maria走向她的姐姐，牵起她的两只手。

“听我的，我在你的婚礼上，我只是错过了午宴。但是我在场的，我听到了你的誓词，我看到你在圣坛上，我看到了Luke在你走进教堂的那一刻幸福的掉眼泪。我会一直记着这一天的，Sara。我很抱歉，我也很难过，但是我不能留在这。我们 ** _必须得走_** ，但是在我们走之前，我想说我对于你有多骄傲，你沿着你想的道路一路走下去，你知道那有多棒多勇敢嘛。我从来没和Elena说过，她结婚的时候我还很小。”她很快的扫了一眼她的另一个姐姐，“但是这似乎也很适合她。”她微笑着说，“婚姻很难的，但是她处理的很好，我相信你也会的，那需要很多的勇气和努力。我只能希望我自己也想你一样幸运和勇敢，像你们俩一样，每一天。照顾好彼此，努力加油，也要好好保护这一切。不然的话我回来的时候会揍你们的。”

Sara带着眼泪朝她微笑着，紧紧的抱住了她。

“早点回来。”

“我会的。”她嘀咕道，向后退了一步。“我保证。”

就在她想再加上几句的时候，她的手机突然震动了起来。这是一条来自Natasha的短信。她皱起眉，抬眼四周看去，很快她就意识到，在她和姐姐说话的时候，Natasha已经彻底从她的视线里消失了。

“怎么了？”Sara问道。

“短信，Natasha发的。”

他们都四周扫视着，也注意到她消失了。

“那个，她说什么了？”Elena问。

Maria快速的读完，然后一次又一次的读着。

“写的是‘我不能让自己变成让你错过这一切的理由’。”她大声念了出来。

她立刻就知道她是什么意思了。她不会让Maria在没有参加姐姐的招待午宴的情况下回到纽约。她不会让这发生，即使是用自己的生命安全冒险也在所不惜。而她知道唯一能让Maria留下的方法就是她离开，不告而别。

“我去看看你的车。”Phil提议道。

“没必要了。”Maria冷静的说道，“车消失了，她也是。”

“而且显然她还把这里离场弄得蛮盛大的。”Luke说道，把手机直播给其他人看，那是Natasha开着Maria的车兜了一圈，还向所有的记者挥挥手，然后加速离开餐厅。“她想让所有人都清楚，她离开了这里，所以我们不再是目标了，就像你说的那样。”

Maria点点头，对他强行微笑着。

“好吧。”她压抑住她所感受到的所有情绪，对Sara强笑着，“我猜，我会留下来。所以让一切开始吧。”她真的尽了最大努力，但是她的语气依旧听起来苦涩、悲伤而且沉重。不过，她还是持续的在努力着。

随着时间一分一秒的过去，Maria觉得越来越糟了。在所有人入席的那一刻她借故消失，躲在卫生间里给Natasha打电话。

“拜托，接电话。求你了，一定要接电话。”

这是那声自动接入留言信箱的声音响起，她立刻挂掉电话又试了一次。在四次之后，她终于放弃了。

她双手撑着水槽的边缘，不断的深呼吸。

这就是她拼尽全力想避开的事情，现在就因为她哥的一条推特，就出在她眼前发生了。

Natasha和她一起回家之后真的表现的像是一名完美女友，一周以来她都和自己一起努力避开所有的危机。但是现在，在婚礼现场，只有她一人，这让她感觉胃里一阵紧缩。她非常想把这种感觉叫做愤怒，但是那并不准确，应该叫这种感觉叫不安。她觉得在自己虽然家人身边但感觉并没有回家，她身边的Natasha不见了啊。

而现在，她要坐在她哥哥、前任和那个无时无刻不想撩她的那个白痴旁边，真是好极了。她会疯掉的。

她数着自己的呼吸，等她觉得自己足够冷静的时候，她出去走向给她安排的座位，随着距离的缩短，她听到了她哥哥说话的声音。

“让我们看到好处的一面吧，至少现在这张桌子也是八人桌了，就像其他桌一样。”

Maria定在她的座位旁边，她慢慢握住了盘子旁边的餐刀。

Elena的手轻轻放在她的手上，让她不得不放下了那把并不锋利的刀子。

“坐下，拜托，别听他的，就坐下，深呼吸。”她安抚性的对她低声说着。

Maria咬紧了牙关，强行微笑着，做了大姐让她做的事情。

她坐在那里听Karen和Rob就像朋友一样聊天、大笑着，她坐在那里，几乎都没动一下，即使Mark过来亲她两侧的面颊，还告诉她现在头发长了她看起来更漂亮了--Elena又一次的需要阻止她以凶器的方式握住餐刀--还坐在Natasha应该在的，她左边的座位。

她忍住了，她看起来就像是没被影响，就像Natasha说过的那样，甚至在Rob把胳膊搭在Karen肩膀上的时候，还有她充满挑逗意味的玩弄她的领带的时候，仰头大笑的时候都是。她本来就没吃什么东西，在只有开胃菜的情况下三杯红酒下肚，她已经有点晕了。

Maria忽略了Mark试图闲聊的企图，她起身去吧台，要了两杯双份威士忌，一口气喝掉了第一杯，把第二杯带回桌上慢慢喝。

“那个，Maria。”Mark再次尝试，“还是单身？很高兴有这样叙旧的机会，我一直都觉得我们也算是青梅竹马了呢。”

Maria轻轻咬了一下面颊的内壁才找到冷静回答的力气。

“Mark，我已经告诉过你了，我再告诉你一次，我从来都没喜欢过你。全都是Rob编的，只是让你觉得有机会追我而已。当然，连他也没料想到这竟然持续了这么多年。”

“得了吧，那才不是真的。你绝对暗恋过我。”

“我没有，就像我十五年前说过的那样，Rob会告诉你这样的话只是希望他那非常非常帅的朋友可以把我 ** _治好_** 。”她说最后两个字的语气简直讽刺到天上去了。

桌子上其他人的注意开始慢慢转移到他们俩身上了。

“因为他做的这么不地道的行为，我和他对质来着，他当然表现的像是个混蛋。我不接受他为我计划的‘解药’，所以他就为了让我神烦，于是就去睡我当时的女朋友，之后还有许多噼里啪啦的事情，你们都知道了呢。不过，也许他再一次的想证明不管是Karen还是Natasha之间的感情都不是真的，如果Karen可以改变，那当然我也可以。”她吐槽完，一大口喝掉杯子里的威士忌。

“所以你选择在这个时候开始和我吵架？”Rob语气冰冷的说，他和Karen说话时散发的魅力顿时消失了。

“我告诉过你的，如果你胆敢把咱俩之间的怨恨扯到Nat身上，你会得到你一直想要的反应。而且这不就是你想要的吗？我终于在Sara的婚礼上发飙，毁了她的婚礼，然后爸爸妈妈都会开始恨我了。”

他只是笑了起来，摇了摇头。

不过这个反应是源自真的享受还是讽刺，Maria倒是真的看不太出来。

“你们俩看起来很亲密啊。”她朝Rob和Karen比划了一下。

“怎么，你吃醋了吗？”Rob问道，脸上挂着一个得意地笑，Maria会很享受把这个笑容揍下来的过程的。

不过，她只是低头偷笑着。

她哥哥还以为在这个回合里他赢了一招，但是在几天之前，Karen刚刚承认说她当初勾引他只是因为他和Maria有点像而已。Rob如果知道--Maria一直怀疑他暗恋的--Karen睡他的理由的话，他脆弱的自尊心会真的碎掉的，特别是像的不是别人，还是Maria，也许会留下什么心理阴影也说不定。在那么多关于她、对她说的混账话之后，当着他的面把这话甩到他脸上，绝对可以让他很长一段时间之内不要再来烦她。

但是这时，在吃完眼前的食物之后，正打算进行最后的会心一击的时候，她的外甥女抬头充满希望的看着她。

“Natasha小姨去哪了？”Jenny用她的小奶音甜甜的问道。

这让Maria的理智突然回笼。

她刚刚说的，打算说的都不是正常的她会说的话。只是因为这一系列的事件引发的难过和愤怒消磨光了她的耐心。但是这不是她的为人。她应该是，用Natasha的原话来说，无法动摇的人。她想要保持那样，坚强而冷静，可以依靠，不会被压力压垮。这是Natasha爱上她的原因，她不愿意仅仅因为她哥哥是个混蛋而丧失这一切。

她不能毁掉Sara的婚礼，她不能毁掉Elena对她的印象，她不能毁了自己。他已经毁了她的很多事情了，不可以再因为他而失去任何一点了。

所以她坐直了身体，继续忽略哥哥和Mark说的那些恐同或歧视的言论。

“她必须提前离开，很抱歉。”她勾起一侧嘴角，回答她外甥女的话。

“噢，她是去拯救世界了吗？”Kyle兴奋的问道。

“她去保护她关心的人的安全了。”她更真心的微笑着回答道。

Elena更用力的握了握她的手，给她一些力量。

“我不知道你是怎么做到的。但是如果我受过像你那样的训练，而他对我也做出这么糟糕的事情，他的手骨大概都被我一根一根的掰折了。”在所有人都回去继续聊天之后，Elena在她耳边嘀咕道。

“等一下，所以那一切是真的？Natasha就是Natasha Romanoff，刚刚在这吗？”Mark等了一会问道。

“是的，Nat是Maria小姨的女朋友。”Kyle在等了一会，发现桌上没有人回答之后答道，“她超酷的。”

Mark低哼一声，明显不相信他。“当然了，她当然很酷。”他哄孩子一样的说道。

Maria没搭理他，继续集中注意力在刚刚上桌的前菜上。

*** ***

Mark继续烦着她，Karen继续因为Rob说的每一个超蠢的笑话笑得超大声，而Maria只是坐在那里，每隔几分钟就把手机拿出来看新闻。孩子们不时分散一下她的注意力，但是并没有太久，最终他们都开始和家族里其他的小孩子一起玩了。

新闻终于来了，这次是一篇网上的文章。

“怎么了？”Elena在注意到她有点僵硬的时候问道。

“有人拍到她上飞机的照片。她…”她清清嗓子，“她没等我，先回纽约了。”

“那并不是什么大事嘛，她说Banner的那件事不是真的，而你明天就回去了，对吧？”Elena问道。

“等一下。”Karen突然插嘴，“你说的那个突然回纽约的前任是Banner吗？那天晚上你说的那个？”

Maria立刻后悔，当时怎么就没忍住告诉她了呢。

“不是，他不是前任，他们从来就没在一起过。”

“Well，他也许不是前男友，但是相信我。”Rob的笑声充满嘲讽，“他们绝对有点什么。网上有他们的照片，他们看彼此的眼神不可能认错的。”

Maria咬紧了牙关，她刻意放慢了自己的呼吸。

“我不在乎，我可以用我的生命相信她。如果他们之间有什么的话，那在我们开始之前很久就结束了。”

“嘿，我是说，他可是个超级英雄呢，复仇者。你连一点担心都没有？你不怕她会回到他的怀抱吗？”Rob紧跟一句。

她想起了Natasha昨天告诉她的那句话。 ** _“我就在我想在的地方，我才不要离开。”_** 但是她离开了，她走了，虽然是为了保护他们，那不是她的错，她提醒着自己，那是Robbie的错。

“不担心。我追踪了我的车，她把车开回了家，把车留在那里了，然后我猜她回去打包了行李才离开的，那看起来像是着急回去的人吗，不像吧？她知道我明天就回纽约了，她可以让我帮她把东西带回去的，但是她没有，自己打包了行李，还把车留在家里，然后去了机场，坐民用航空回去，甚至都没召唤复仇者的昆式战机。而且我们从昨天开始就知道Banner在找她了，她都没走，直到你的那神来一笔才走的，她是为了保护我们才走的，不是去找他。”

Rob再次笑起来，“哈，你就继续这么想吧。”

“天啊，你 ** _tm_** 闭嘴吧。”

令人意外的，这句话不是Maria，甚至都不是Elena说出来的。

是Phil，那个安静、冷静，算是Rob最好的朋友的Phil。

“我知道我算是你的朋友，但是就连我都受不了了。她纵容你表现的像是个被宠坏的小屁孩，她都这么整整一周了，你对她简直是个混蛋，还有Natasha，甚至包括Sara。你说的一些话让我真的不放心你出现在我的孩子周围，你是认真的吗。”

Maria从来没见过Phil能一口气说这么多话，而且他似乎还没说完呢。

完全没有。

“你妹妹很幸福，她找到了她的真爱，然后把她带回家见家人，你知道这有多艰难吗，鉴于她上一个带回家的是Karen，而我们都知道后来发生了什么。然后看现在发展成什么样了，真是多谢你了！”他整个都是咆哮着，“然后你不光没有支持她，试图做出弥补，你还表现的像是她放下了那件事让你有多不爽一样。她原谅你了，哥们。现在，拜托放下你脑残的自尊还是什么的，在你毁掉和全家人的关系之前，他妈的原谅你自己吧。”

一阵沉默，持续了好久。

“那是真的，你知道吗？”Maria低声道，“我确实原谅你了。”

“我才不需要你的原谅。”他愤怒的说。

“啊，那倒是。”Maria笑起来，“原谅确实挺奇怪的，就像这样。你可以原谅一个从来没请求过的人，却没办法原谅那个一直恳求的人。”她快速的朝Karen瞥了一眼，然后看着她的哥哥。“你为什么那么想要我恨你？”

他低下视线，摇着头。

“你为什么这么做，Roberto？”Maria问道，非常冷静。

“天啊，我讨厌别人这么叫我。”

他叹气终于看着Maria。

“我对你做的事情超级糟糕的。”他低声说着，语气压抑。“那是我此生做的的事情里最糟糕的一件事了，但是你放下了。我不行，我没办法原谅自己，也没法接受自己做过这么糟糕的事情。我依旧恨着自己。然后我开始恨你，你没报复我， ** _一次都没有_** 。我不喜欢你和爸爸妈妈的关系，甚至还有Sara和Elena的亲密。我对你感到非常愤怒，而这让那股怒气更强烈了，但是这并不是原因，我也知道。但是我就是没法不恨你。但是如果你也恨我的话，也许这一切就没那么糟糕了。我就不再是坏人了，也许我没有自己想的那么坏，因为我…”剩下的话他就真的说不出。

“因为你就是没办法接受我是同性恋。”Maria替他说完了那句话。

总是要回到这里。

她就那么看着他，没有话能说出口。她眼神悲伤，含着泪水，她是如此失望、受伤，心情沉重。她就那么看着他，试图理清思路，好知道她能怎么把这话说出口，怎么才能表达出她到底有多难过。

这时她的电话开始响起，把她从这项不可能的任务中拯救出来，她真的不知道该怎么回应这段话。

“Hill。”她说道，接起电话。

**_“你知道吗，当我说不可能变得更糟了的时候，并不是想挑战你们把事情变得更糟的能力，Maria_ ** **_。”_ **

“Tony？怎么了？”

**_“网上有篇杂志刊登出了你们俩的照片，我现在发给你。”_ **

她低头看了一眼她的手机屏幕上的图片，那是她们俩带着孩子进餐厅的场景。

“文章里写的是啥？”

**_“你大概需要坐下。”_ **

“Stark。”

“你在和Tony Stark打电话吗？”Phil问道，突然很感兴趣，坐在椅子的边缘都快站起来了。“你能问问他关于…”从Elena那杀过去一个万分凶残的“你他妈是认真的吗”的眼神让他停了下来。“没什么。”他嘀咕着，又重新坐好。

“把它们从网上摘下去，我才不管你怎么做。告他们，还是把所有的服务器都烧了，我才不管，就让它们消失。”

**_“那个我可以这么做，但是那并没有用。因为大概又出现了几千篇差不多内容的文章。那张照片现在到处都是。”_ **

Maria再次看了一下，Jenny的脸藏在Natasha的颈窝里，而她的胳膊也把Kyle挡了个差不多，但是还是能看出他和自己挺像的。

“文章写的是什么？”

**_“他们推测，因为Natasha_ ** **_抱了个孩子，所以她和Banner_ ** **_生了两个孩子。”_ **

“我靠，这好傻啊，Kyle和我简直像是复制粘贴。”

**_“是的，我们都同意。所以他们推测你，神盾前任副局长 &_ ** **_复仇者的指挥官，是他们的代孕妈妈。”_ **

一阵漫长的沉默。

“我觉得我要吐了。”她嘀咕着。

**_“我猜接下来的部分会让你中风的，我还是事先派一辆救护车去吧。”_ **

“啊，还有下半部分，这真是太棒了。”

**_“Natasha_ ** **_消失了。几分钟之前，一位空姐把整个飞机找了个遍都没找到她，她失踪了。”_ **

Maria再一次陷入沉默，慢慢理解刚刚听到的这句话。

**_“Maria_ ** **_？_ ** **”**

“她彻底失踪了？”她低声嘀咕道，“没给Clint或者Steve留下句…” **或者我** ，她还想在话里加上那部分，但是最终还是没说出口。

**_“没有，很抱歉。Pepper_ ** **_正在想办法，好吗？等你明天回来的时候，我们会想出办法来的，我保证。”_ **

“我要挂电话了。”她看到餐饮服务的小推车把婚礼蛋糕推上来了，“明天见，别把这事弄得更糟糕了。”

**_“好的，长官。”_ **

Maria挂掉了电话，真的想无视掉周围的眼神，不光是在桌上听到她这半对话的人，还有看到网上那篇文章的人。

“发生什么了？”Elena问道，明显担心的眼神，与此同时孩子们又回到桌边等着吃蛋糕。

“她消失了，最好的推测是她是为了躲狗仔而消失。一句再见都没有，没有短信，没有电话，甚至连一封邮件都没有。”她把所有的联系方式一个又一个的打开，“什么都没有。”她难过的说道，“她一定觉得这都是我的错，如果她没和我一起来的话，这一切…”

“不要这么说。Natasha爱你的，Maria。她大概回到那个她觉得超级舒服的沙发上等你了。”Elena安慰性的微笑着说。

Maria叹气，轻轻摇摇头。

“希望如此，我真的，真的希望如此。”

*** ***

Maria在那之后不断的在手机上查看着各种文章，“黑寡妇出现在西弗吉尼亚”或者“北卡到处都有人见到Natasha Romanoff”。“Romanoff是去佛罗里达了吗？”是最大点击。照片看起来不像是被PS过，模模糊糊远处偷拍了一张照片，那可以是Natasha，但是也可以是全世界上百万人。

为什么她不带上那个Stark家的高科技假发直接消失Maria是真的不懂。这简直像是她希望全世界都在各种地方看见她一样。

Karen作为伴娘致辞，Carl也作为新娘的爸爸致辞，Luke的伴郎也随后致辞。这真的变得有点晚了，Maria也越来越不安，腿抖得越来越快。她想回家，打包行李然后回纽约，但是她不得不留下来。

问题是，这午餐已经够长的了，全套的开胃菜、前菜还有主菜，就像是Sara想要的那样。等他们吃完甜点的时候都差不多四点了，已经是Natasha消失三个半小时之后了。然后他们开始谈话致辞，祝酒等等。还有Rob和Mark将会按照意大利传统，把Luke的领带剪碎卖掉，帮他至少付一部分蜜月的花销。

在剩下的时间，Maria整个就在避开Rob、Karen或者Mark。她能和他们说什么呢？Rob看起来非常自责，虽然她觉得他自责是他最起码应该要做的事情，但是她现在突然很希望他依旧是那个不知认错的混蛋。Karen似乎觉得Natasha彻底离开了，再也不会回来，所以她既表现的有点为她担心又有点过分招惹她。而Mark依旧不肯相信她和黑寡妇真的在一起了，他继续完全不隐晦的一直要撩她。

但是Sara每隔一段时间就抬眼看她，在对上视线的那一秒眼里冒着幸福的光，而Maria也对她微笑着，似乎这一下午的折磨都值得。这是她姐姐的婚礼，她看起来很幸福，所以她会在这里支持她。

在这一切都结束之后，Sara和Luke亲自给每个参加的人递上Bomboniera，那是一种意大利传统的婚礼礼物。在所有人都离开后，Maria走到了这对新婚夫妇身边。

“我还没给你们新婚礼物呢。”她微笑着说道。

“但是，Maria，你在这就是最好的礼物了！你和Natasha整周都超棒的。”Sara很幸福的说道。

“那也是给我的礼物呢，所以，那不能算。但是，我希望这个可以算。”她说着，递上了一个信封。

“这是一封信吗？”Sara问道，满脸都是好奇的表情。

“哦，这是复仇者们给我们写的吗？”Luke兴奋的要哮喘了。

“有美国队长的签名吗？”Sara似乎很兴奋的疑问道。

“如果我知道你们这么容易满足的话，我就不会这么小心翼翼的给你们改蜜月机票了。”

Sara的下巴差点掉下来。“你干啥了？！”

“爸爸妈妈告诉我说你们蜜月去墨西哥，但是我知道你们一直想去夏威夷，所以我偷偷问过Luke，他说那太贵了，你们付不起。所以，我打了几个电话，托了几个人帮忙，还有Luke提供的信息，这是你们新的飞机票和酒店。我们都凑了一些钱，Elena和Phil、Rob、妈妈、爸爸还有Natasha。孩子们画了卡片封面的画。”她指给Sara和Luke看孩子们画的他们在沙滩上带着墨镜牵着手的样子。

Sara慢慢接过信封，依旧有些震惊。

“但是我们付不起的。”她开始拒绝。

“我告诉你了，Sara，我们已经付了机票和房间的费用，能预先付费的部分我们都付过了，而且Luke的领带也卖了不少钱，放在信封里了。”Maria的笑容开始灿烂起来。

“我们要去夏威夷？”她不可思议的说道。

“你们要去夏威夷。”

“我们要去夏威夷啦！”Sara几乎都尖叫起来了，她扑过去抱住了Maria原地蹦跶着，Luke随后也加入，抱住了她们俩。

她也抱住了他们，不想让自己的心情影响他们的兴奋，她现在只想表现出为姐姐开心的部分，努力只想那些开心的事情。

“谢谢你，Maria。”Sara告诉她说道，依旧非常兴奋，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，你这个肉麻兮兮的偶像剧女猪脚。”Maria说道，轻轻拍着她的后背，“但是你现在必须要放开我了，现在都快7点了，我们必须得回家打包行李，我可以开车送你们去机场，然后我回纽约，这机票可是今晚的。”

Sara终于放开了她的手，同意他们回家收拾行李的决定。

*** ***

等她终于开着Luke的车回家的时候，Maria看见她自己的车，她突然觉得独自开12个小时回纽约似乎是一个不可能完成的任务。但是她已经决定了她今晚就要离开，然后一大早去和Tony还有Pepper讨论这件事的解决办法。

他们进门，他们的父母和兄弟姐妹在客厅聊天，笑声传了出来。

“你们去换衣服拿行李箱，然后放我的后备箱，行吗？你也是，Luke，你的弟弟可以明天来把你的车开回去。我开车送你们去机场，我现在就打包，然后就可以一起走了。”

Sara点点头，Luke竖起大拇指赞同。

Maria走向通往地下室的楼梯，却在门口站住了。

她觉得她再也没办法看着这间客房却不怀念和Natasha一起住在这里的日子。但是她必须得下楼去打包，她只能深吸一口气鼓起勇气下楼去了。

就在她慢慢打开房门的那一刻，她见到了暗淡的床头灯的光。她有点惊讶，因为她和Natasha都没那么粗心，她们都有随手关灯的好习惯。

她走进屋里，看到确实是床头灯亮着。

Natasha把视线从手里的相册抬高，看见Maria时慢慢的笑了起来，而副局长大人还呆呆的站在门口。

她跨步进门，在身后关上并锁上了房门，靠着门板来支持自己的体重。

“你怎么会在这？”她惊讶的低声疑问道。

“你怎么这么久才回来，你父母半小时之前就进门了。”

Maria从门板站起走向床边，坐在那里看着眼前的女人，她似乎到现在都不太相信眼前的女人是真的。

“其实还挺简单的。我开着你的车回来，撬了锁进门，下来拿个包走，带上高科技的伪装套装，你知道的，我的行李里放着那个应急包。然后我换衣服，用另一张脸走了出去，我叫了一辆出租车去机场，贿赂了一位空姐让她拍一张我登机的照片，误导所有人都以为我坐上了那架我根本没进去过的航班，然后让她在一小时之后发文说我从飞机上消失了。我随后把她拍的照片转发给一名网上的狗仔，随后去机场卫生间又换了发型和衣服，叫出租回来，然后又撬了一次门。随后我编了许多我出现在各种地方的图片和文字，发给各路媒体的记者。然后就坐在这里等你了。”

“然后人们为了你的踪迹都疯了，完全没想到这么快就能跑到佛罗里达根本不符合逻辑。”

“对了，网上还有咱们俩和孩子们的照片。我不知道他们是怎么想的，他们竟然觉得那是Banner的孩子？”

“我知道，Tony打电话来提醒我了。你可以提前提醒我一下的，你知道吗？你懂，给我个暗示？”Maria觉得自己被耍了，开始不开心。

“但是那样我就不能看见你进屋那个瞬间的表情啦。”

Maria摇摇头，但是还是控制不住笑了起来。

“好吧，你个聪明蛋。你准备好出发了吗？”

“好了。我只是想先问你一句，你觉得我能把这张照片再洗一张吗？”她有些迟疑的问道，把手里的相册翻过来，指给Maria看她说的是哪个。

“这张吗？”她似乎有些意外。

那是一张她自己的照片，大概是她十岁的时候，坐在后院里啥都没干，只是笑着看镜头而已。这张照片并不特别，也不漂亮，甚至都没什么意义。就只是这本相册中众多相似的照片中的一张而已。

“是的，我想在复仇者大厦里挂着，把这照片放大，加个相框，我还想在下面加一句‘一切都是为了她’。”她说道，低头看照片，而Maria本尊坐在她对面望着她。

“这张照片到底有什么特别的？”

“没有，完全没有。就只是一个小女孩穿着一件对她来说超大的衣服，留着有点长的头发，有最漂亮的眼睛和最善良的笑容。而这个小女孩长大了变成了这个地球上有过的最棒的女人。所以，这是一个不错的提醒，这是我们做这么多事情、无数次的冒生命危险的原因。因为，每一个我们救下来的小女孩，不仅仅是某人的女儿，某人的姐妹或者某人的挚爱，她还可能长大之后变成一个超凡的，把拯救世界当成日常工作的女人。不是每个做着这份工作的人都像是我、Stark或者Clint那样有着那么悲惨的过去。有的人只是觉得把世界扛在肩上是对的，她就那么做了，虽然她并没有我们这样因为各种原因出现的超能力。这是一个非常正常的小女孩，结果她长大了不仅仅变成了我的此生挚爱，还变成了以拯救世界为己任的女人。所以，这就是我们一次又一次的走上战场的理由，这是我为什么一次又一次去战斗的理由，为了你，为了这样的你。”

Maria眼含热泪的看着她，她唯一能做的就是不要崩溃，于是向前吻住了她。

“我爱你，Natasha。”

“我也爱你。”

*** ***

她们想出的计划真的很简单。Maria去引开她的亲戚们的注意力而Natasha趁这个机会偷偷溜出去把行李放在Maria的后备箱里，然后她换个发型和脸，走个半公里一公里的，假装需要搭顺风车，而Maria就假装好心顺路载她。

只是，当她走出去的时候，Rob在门口帮Sara往Maria的车里装行李。当然了，在她们的生活中，没有一件事情是简单的。

Natasha在刚刚加入红房的时候就学会了控制自己的脾气不要乱发火，因为后果可能是灾难性的。

但是她的这一周好漫长啊，而且今天还是非常、非常艰难的一天。而他就在这里，离她只有几尺，她可以非常容易的冲上去偷袭一下，而他连发生了什么都不会知道。她真的好想给他好好上一课啊，但是她知道，她已经不是那样的人了。

她已经变了，她成了一个更好的人。而他做的那些事情也没有什么太大的影响，大概两三个月的媒体见面会和访谈就可以解决。

不过，鉴于孩子们的照片上网了，也许是两三年？

她握紧了拳头，但是已经做好了决定。她不会出手伤了Maria的哥哥的，虽然她们谁都不待见他，他还做了这么糟糕的事情。

如果她听到了他在午宴上说的话，她也许会改变现在的决定，但是她不知道，所以她只是以为他有点混。她只是把行李放在门边，然后消失在夜色里。她知道，Maria会编出一个她是怎么神不知鬼不觉的把行李搬过来的故事，完全不用担心。

*** ***

Maria去客厅去分散亲戚的注意力，给Natasha创造溜出去的条件。她开始和他们告别，抱了抱Elena、Phil还有她的父母。然后她抱了抱她的外甥、外甥女，他们都非常非常用力的抱着她。她也不太情愿的松开的手，蹲下身说她会尽快和他们见面的。然后，她发现哥哥不在。

“怎么，他连再见都不愿意和我说了？”她在Elena耳边嘀咕着。

“事实上，他希望能在你走之前和你私下里谈一谈。所以，他在门口帮你们装行李。”

Maria觉得自己有点僵硬，不过很快就恢复了正常。她立刻转身向门口走去，结果差点被Natasha放在这里的行李绊倒。而那位红发女人完全看不到了。

“嘿，你需要帮忙吗？”她哥问道，走了过来。

“呃，如果你愿意帮我把行李放到后备箱就好，我可以拿这些。”她说着，拎起了身边的两个箱子。

他点点头，就那么做了，和Maria一起把各种箱子装了进去。

“那个，关于今天那事…”

“算了吧，Robbie。”

“我真的很抱歉，我没觉得会变得这么混乱，我只觉得也许明天会有人看见那张照片，然后笑一场而已。”

“你知道吗，你至少应该好好的道个歉。”她深叹一口气，“首先，你应该向Sara道歉，你扰乱的是她的婚礼。”她有些过于用力的关上后备箱，然后转身看着对上了他的眼睛。“其次，你早就过了说你不懂的年龄。你是个成年人，你做了糟糕的事，所以你tm最好承认。你早就不是一个孩子了，仅仅因为性取向而恨我的你就是个混蛋，没有人喜欢这样的你。对此你心怀不满，那是你自己的问题。”

“就，拜托，你试试从我的角度看看这个问题。”

“不，谢谢。但是我并不喜欢从恐同的直男癌患者的角度看世界。”她说着，越来越愤怒。

“别那么叫我。”他恳求道，低头看着地面。“我不是恐同，我没有觉得同性恋没权利结婚要孩子，我只是…”

“你只是不想有一个这样的妹妹？是的，没错，那就是恐同症的定义，Rob。”她生气的说道，“就…”她摇摇头，叹了口气，“你那么想和我吵架，你一定有什么不说不快的事情，我终于到了那个不和你吵一架浑身不舒服的阶段，所以，开始吧。”

“那不是你的问题。”他低声说着，终于鼓起对上她的眼神的勇气，“这么久以来我一直想激怒你，如果你恨我的话我似乎就不会有那种负罪感，你说的没错，这样是很幼稚。而且我…”他长叹一口气，“我会努力克服的，我会试着不要恨你，恨你有更好的工作、更好的生活，还有完美的女朋友。”

她之前满腔的怒火和气愤，似乎因为他的这段话化解下去不少。

“我会努力说服自己，你的职业、前途和性取向并没有什么直接的关联，那一切只是因为你是一个更好的人。”

这是小小的一个进步，承认这是他的错。而且他似乎有意愿去更改，去成为一个更好的人。

“好吧。但是，拜托，在你克服你的那些疯狂的不符合逻辑的倔强和情绪之前，在你真的理解你才是有问题的那个之前…”她冷静而冰冷的说道，“帮咱们俩一个忙，不要出现在我的生活里，更重要的是，不要出现在Natasha的生活里。”

他点点头，再次放低了视线，不安的吞了吞口水。他知道那会用上不短的一段时间，但这是他向正确方向迈出的第一步。

Sara和Luke从屋里出来走向车门。他们停下和Rob道别，假装没注意到他和Maria之间沉重的气氛。他们三个上了车，Maria开车出门，他们回头向家人招手，家人们也在门廊上挥手告别。

“你怎么可能没杀了他？”Sara疑问道，从副驾上转头看她。

“你怎么可能没揍他？”Maria原样回复到，虽然她有点泪眼朦胧的，但还是戏谑的笑起来。

“我求她不要的。”Luke在后座上转过头，把脑袋凑到她俩中间过来，“我父母恳求我，他们希望我们家的第一个婚礼不要有人因为酒精或者打架而晕过去。”

Maria低哼一声，摇摇头。“天啊，我会超爱有你这个姐夫的，哥们儿。”

“好啊，等我不打招呼突然跑到复仇者大厦的时候你要记得这句话，到时候你要把我介绍给所有的超英朋友呢。”

“天啊，你是个天才。”Sara回头看着他，“等我们从夏威夷回来的时候就这么做！”

Maria翻了个白眼试图不要笑出来。这时她看见路边有人，渐渐放慢了车速。

她的车甚至都没完全停下来，车的后门突然被人打开，一个女人跳了上来。

“快开车，Maria，我刚刚看见两个记者往你家的方向走，不知道他们有没有认出我今天早上那次盛大的离场时开你的车，否则他们会跟上我们的，快走， ** _快点_** ！”

Sara和Luke都那么瞪着她，而Maria则是神色如常的加速离开。

她看着他们，似乎对他们的困惑很不解，皱起了眉头。

“亲爱的，伪装面具还在脸上。”

“啊，我忘了。”她动作流畅的把面具摘下来，顺便取下了假发，“我以为你告诉Sara我会半路上车了。”

“我们之前没有独处的机会，抱歉。”Maria从后视镜里看着她的倒影，对她小小的微笑着。“你手里的那些线是哪来的？”

Natasha耸耸肩把它们都扔了。

Maria疑问的挑起眉毛。

“那个，你知道我不会伤害你哥哥的。”她慢悠悠的说道。

“Natasha，你干嘛了？”

“但是，Mia，他好烦啊，他需要有谁好好给他上一课，而我很喜欢教别人行为礼貌，我觉得既然在出门的时候顺路，我可以帮他看看那辆十万美元的车里到底有什么。”

“你‘看看’的定义就是把那里的东西都拽出来。”

Natasha对她展示了她天使般的微笑。“Sara和Luke不会告诉他的。Sara太喜欢我了，而Luke太怕我了。你也不会告诉他的，对不对？”

“就在我以为我不能更喜欢你的时候，你总能让我惊喜。”Sara一脸崇拜的看着她，嘀咕道，伸出手要和后座的女人击掌。

“我本来想丢弃这些证据的，但是那些记者让我有些警觉，所以我就只是藏在路边，直到看见你的车开过来为止。”

Maria只是叹气摇着头，“而且，即使他说是你干的，没人会相信他的，有人在佛罗里达州看见你了呢。”

“完美犯罪呢。”Natasha暗自微笑着，靠在后座的靠背上。

“对了，你是怎么做到这一切的啊？”Sara问道，一脸不解。

“是啊，我们都看见你在北卡的照片了。”Luke也不解的问道。

“那个，这是个很长的故事。”Natasha警告道，“但是我猜从这到机场还得一阵子呢。”她得意的笑着，在后视镜里对上了Maria的眼神。

Natasha的眼神中充斥着笑意，在对上Maria的时候还流露出几分恋爱的光芒。她想着这一周以来发生的一系列改变，她真的很高兴和Maria一起回家。这确实是一个很多事情发生、各种麻烦不断的一周，但是这也是她一生中最幸福的一周了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想在最后解释一下Rob态度的转变。在他说出口他到底做了什么的时候，他意识到那不仅没有让他觉得更轻松，反而让他觉得更沉重更有负罪感。承认他的问题使得他开始意识到他可以开始克服他的偏见（至少他得开始为此努力）。在再次阅读这一章的时候我觉得没有把他的感觉写的像我希望的那么清晰，但是这个故事又不是从他的角度描写的，所以，不改没关系吧？不过，我希望能表达出，他没有魔法般的改变他的想法，他只是刚刚开始努力而已。  
>   
> 如果你们有任何关于觉得、情节、他们做或者说的事情的原因--我保证，那背后都是有原因的--拜托在留言中可以提问，我保证努力回答你们的问题。建设性意见和批评非常受欢迎！  
>   
> 最后，我正在写最后一章，后面大概还有一个很短的尾声。
> 
> 就像以往每一次一样，如果你们想和我讨论一队超棒的CP或者其他什么，来[Tumblr](http://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/)找我哟。
> 
> 我爱你们！


	11. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们终于回家了。Maria终于开始说心里话，而且她一旦开始说，她似乎就停不下来。所有事都有点乱糟糟的，但是Pepper似乎有了计划。

Maria在Natasha在副驾睡着了之后继续开了很久的车。

在她开车开了4个小时之后，Nat懒洋洋的醒转过来，用那睡迷了的眼睛看着她，慵懒的微笑着。

“想让我替你开一会吗？”

“你看起来好困，亲爱的，我觉得那不是一个好主意。”

“啊，天啊，Mia。我曾经可是在一条胳膊骨裂身上还有三个弹孔的时候开车逃跑呢，我觉得我还是能处理好犯困这个问题的。”

Maria笑了起来，“你觉得你就陪着我聊天以防我开着车睡着，等到下一个服务区换位置的主意怎样？”

“听上去不错，你为啥在听霉霉的歌？”

“这话是什么意思，我在听广播。”

“你为啥不换台？”

“因为我喜欢啊。”

“你看着挺凶的，但是暗地里是个软心糖嘛。”

“我才不是软心糖。”Maria皱着眉头不开心的看着她。

“你简直软萌，我还以为你是用酵母做的呢。”

Maria低哼一声，“也许你应该继续睡觉，把这些疯狂的念头忘掉？”

“我可是提议了的，别说我不体谅你哦。”Natasha指出，“也许我们可以都睡一觉，找一个路边的小旅馆，开个房间，一起看看照片啊。”

“嗯，你把那本相册带来了吗？”她问道，她是真的好奇。

Natasha轻笑了起来，“我没带。”她貌似无辜的说道，手放在Maria的大腿上，略微向上移了一点。“你还是没完全理解这个比喻啊。”

Maria笑起来，摇了摇头。“我们必须一大早回去的，你知道的。”

“为什么？那些问题下午就不存在了吗？”

Maria保持着沉默，决定还是不要指出她们越早解决这个问题，至少要解决一部分她们的问题，她们之间的新出现的关系就可以越早的在没有Banner或媒体的影响下开始发展。

“继续睡吧，亲爱的，我不累。”

Natasha就只是看着她的侧脸，不知道怎么能让她们之间的气氛放松一点。她们现在都有点不太确定她们在干什么。给她们武装到牙齿的敌人，她们完全没有问题，但是说到私人情绪？她们都糟透了。

“就让我开一会车吧，至少我可以调广播台，Taylor简直毁了我的睡眠质量。”

“你要是想的话可以随意调戏我，但是我见过你的播放列表。你也是软心的呢，Romanoff。”

“我从来没说过我不是啊，Hill。”

Maria简短的瞥了她一眼，就看见她勾起了嘴角，然后又回去看路，也笑了起来。

她在下一个服务区停下来，方便她们换位子，让Natasha开车四小时而Maria借机睡一会。等她醒过来的时候，她们又换了一次位置，度过了最后的四小时车程。

“我会醒着的，我发誓，我会好好陪你的。”Natasha保证道，她说着坐在了副驾的座位上，但是不到20分钟，她就沉沉的睡着了。

*** ***

她把车停在地下室的停车场，在关掉引擎之后，她转头看着Natasha，轻轻推了推她的肩膀，想摇醒她。

“嘿，Nat，我们到了。”

她翻个身四处打量一下，然后看着Maria。“嘿…”她用睡意朦胧的打着招呼。

“我猜你不想回你家，因为Banner偷偷跑过去的那件事。”

“真聪明。”她微笑了起来，“我需要睡两个小时，然后冲个澡，我就可以正常运转了。”

*** ***

她们走进了家门直接就倒在床上，行李放在门边。连衣服都没换，甚至连钻到被子下面都太费力气了。

她们在三小时之后被她们俩的手机同时吵醒。她们都直接蹦起来接起了电话。

“喂，这是Natasha。”

“Hill。”Maria有点暴躁的嘟囔着。

“嘿，Sara！你的飞机已经落地了吗？”

“Steve？”她疑问道，有些迷糊。“我以为你在找到Banner之后继续你的失踪状态了。”

“哦，酒店怎么样？”Natasha问道。

“没事，她很好，她就在旁边，怎么了？”

“当然了，你们一定要试试潜水，那里很棒的。”

“那个，你担心Natasha，为啥打电话给 ** _我_** ？”她不解的问道。

“等一下，你为什么打电话给 ** _我_** 而不是你妹妹？”Natasha问道，很是迷惑。

她们同时转头看着对方，举起手机看了看，然后又看了看对方的动作。

“你姐姐给你打电话了。”Natasha说道，把手机递给Maria。

“显然Steve给你打电话了。”她答道，也把手机递了过去。

Maria在几分钟之后挂断了电话，在简短的和姐姐聊了几句家常之后，去浴室冲了个澡。在她进浴室的时候Natasha还在打电话，而在她十分钟之后出来的时候，Natasha依旧在打着电话，只是她开始满地溜达了。

“我会给你回电话的。”在Maria出来的时候，她立刻准备挂断电话了。“所以…”她叹气道，“我和Tony聊了几句，显然Pepper在你冲澡的时候试图联系你，他们想见我们，越快越好，他们想出了一个处理媒体的计划。在和Tony讨论之前我还和Clint聊了几句，他说如果我们同意这个计划的话，那大概是我们面对这团乱子最好的办法了。”

“好的，你现在可以用浴室了，我先去做早餐。”她说道，然后看了眼手表，“不过，大概叫午餐更合适。”她轻笑着，轻轻亲了一下Natasha的脸颊，然后就走向厨房。

在Natasha去浴室冲澡的时候，她在家里找食物做饭，但是随着时间流逝，她越来越清楚的意识到她们马上就要离开这里，去见Pepper、Tony、Clint，还有传说中的Banner。

她真的不想去，倒是有很多理由。但是最让她困扰的那个，即使她被保证过无数次她并不需要担忧这一点--她觉得她要失去Natasha了，她觉得她会无比愤怒的朝Banner发脾气，还有媒体上无数条他们之间的爱情故事，并且毁了她们低调的过安稳日子的机会--除此之外还有一件事让她总也安不下心来。

如果，这六天就是她和Natasha之间的全部了怎么办？如果她们不能在一起的话怎么办，毕竟，她在这种问题上并不勇敢，在这之前她也曾经有过那么多次机会。

Natasha告诉她了许多事。她会永远记住那些，并且珍藏它们。她告诉了Maria她是什么时候发现自己爱上她的，她最爱Maria的哪一点，她为什么想成为所有像是童年Maria的小女孩们心中的英雄，还有她为什么想成为Maria家庭的一份子。她说了那么多，她说了这一切，她不吝惜她的语言、感情，她没浪费任何一次机会。

而Maria，没说出她全部想说的话，事实上，她几乎什么都没说。

她有好多事没告诉她，像是出于惯性，那些话就在嘴边，就是说不出来，她可能一辈子都说不出口。

她不能这样，那些话就在那里，她经常会想起它们。她就只要闭上眼睛，对Natasha有信心，那她就能说出口了。她必须得对她说，这可能是她最后的机会了，如果Natasha最终没和她在一起，她最起码会知道并且记住自己的感情。

她可以忍受别的事情。她的私生活被严重的打扰了，但是她经历过更糟的；Natasha也许会选择和Banner在一起，那会让她心碎，但是当然，她最终会没事的，如果那会让Natasha更幸福的话。

但是在Natasha不知道这一切？不可以，这不是一个选项。

等Natasha洗完澡出来的时候，她看见Maria坐在厨房岛柜边发呆。

“我不知道你做的是什么，但是闻起来好香。”

“就是意面而已，没什么特别的。”Maria几乎是条件反射的回答道。

Natasha在她面前停下，胳膊搭在Maria的肩膀上，手指插在她深色的头发里。

“你为什么这么严肃？”她小心的问道。

Maria叹气，“我们能谈谈吗？介意吗？”

“当然不介意，Mia。你知道你可以和我说任何事的。”

Maria的手搭在她的腰上，低下头看了一会地面，然后抬起头看她，深吸一口气。

Natasha发现她也被带着严肃起来了。

“你告诉过我你喜欢我一直都很冷静、自制。而你简直和我正好是对反义词，在我是你和Clint的指挥官简直都要把我逼疯了。”她轻笑了起来，“但是我一直都暗地里佩服你能在任何情况下临场应变，就那么随机应变的找到出路。无论什么样的情况，即使看起来你处于十分被动的地步，你总是有很强的控场能力，你总能让别人觉得你棋高一着，暗藏什么陷阱。我完全不可以这样，即使是回家吃饭我也需要制定个计划，我从来都不能随机应变的指挥一场行动，但是你可以，不管什么时候有事彻底崩盘，你总是可以神奇的拯救一切。那让我很早就对你简直着迷，即使当时我自己都没发现。”

Natasha得意的勾唇一笑，“我就知道你一直都偷偷的喜欢那些叛逆的小行动。”

她略微弯腰，吻上了Maria的唇，但是那位深发女人很快就退开了。

“那不是全部。”Maria立刻说道，“第一次我发现自己爱你的时候…”

“Maria，你不用这样的，你知道的。你不需要因为你觉得必须这么做就一次把所有的事都说完。”

“我不是。”Maria说道，几乎在意识到的那一刻呼吸都不畅了，“我想说。”她说着，握紧了手，“我想说这些话很久了，只是因为我太固执的觉得不需要说出口，但是我也知道，如果我真的没告诉你这些，我永远都不会原谅自己的。我只是怕了，但是勇敢的意思就是要做那些你害怕的事情，不是吗？我不想再错过任何一次机会了。”

Natasha试图要跟上她的思路，但是她真的不理解。她们有未来的好久好久呢，并没有什么永远没法原谅自己的风险。

但是既然Maria选择了现在要说这些话Natasha就只好闭嘴安安静静的听她说她的心里话，毕竟你深爱的女人把心里最深的秘密都讲给你听，那除了好好听之外你还能干什么。

“那个…”Maria在叹气，继续说着，“我第一次意识到我爱你是在我第一次带你出去滑冰的那天。”

Natasha立刻皱紧了眉头。“但是那是好多年前了。”她微笑了起来，觉得她一定是理解错了Maria的意思。

“我知道。”Maria并不真心的笑了，“但是当时我约你出去的时候我是想当成约会的。然后我看见你在那，那么开心、自由。当时我们在冰场滑冰的那天晚上，我当时就觉得你是那个人，那个心里缺失的那一半，从出生就开始追寻的，在每一个工作，每一个待过的城市，每一次谈过的恋爱，怎么都找不到的东西，原来是你。那就像是当我看着你的时候，所有的事情都有道理了。就像是我做过的每一份工作住过的每一个城市，都把我带向会遇见你的路上。”

Natasha的笑容消失了，很严肃的看着她。

“也许，是的，这是很蠢，觉得生活是有目的的，像是我们的生活被什么超自然的力量安排好让我们相遇。但是这个想法，这种天真的、蠢蠢的想法，觉得宇宙暂时违背了熵增定律安排了我们的相遇，真的在我脑海中出现，这大概是真的让我意识到爱上你的很明显的信号了。”

Natasha温柔的捧着她的脸，眼睛里闪着泪花。

“当时你为什么不告诉我，Mia？你为什么从来都不说？”

“我怎么能说呢？等我们回去的时候，你告诉我你终于找到朋友了，像是Clint、Phil和我，我们在你身边没有什么隐藏的目的，只是因为我们关心你，这让你觉得很新奇，也很兴奋。那时，我对自己说，我不能毁了这一切，不能毁了你的信任，我们的友谊。我不能冒这种风险，你需要的是一个真心的朋友，那我就当一个朋友。”

Natasha想说点什么，真的，什么都好，但是她想不出任何一句话。不过，在这样的一段话一个人面前，你又能说什么呢？

“还有，关于昨天在婚礼之后，在Elena打断我们的时候。”Maria继续说着，“我告诉你我想让你永远不要担心会介入我家，因为你就是我的家人。虽然那确实是真的，百分百真心实意，你当时告诉我你怕打扰了我们，而我想暗地里告诉你我没说出口的一切。”

Natasha想起了当时的场景，低下了视线。

“我还想说一些其他的。我想告诉你我不想你有任何不受欢迎不属于这里的感觉。这也许听上去挺傻的，但是我确实相信我对你的感情随着时间的流逝越来越强烈了，即使是我们分隔两地的时候，你一直都在。我一直爱着你，Natasha。而且我永远都会爱你，那已经成了我的一部分，我如果不爱你的话我都不知道我是谁了。”她努力的憋住泪水，不想自己的因为这一切哽咽。“你在出门之前告诉我，你是为了像我一样的小女孩而战，为了她们能有一个阳光的未来。我战斗的原因比你自私多了，你有一个非常艰难的人生，你面前一直都有战斗在等着你。但是，我希望你有一天可以停下来，你可以自由，你不用再投入战斗，只剩下一个安稳的未来和平静的心。那是我奋斗的理由，希望有一天你终于可以放下武器。”

Natasha完全失去了语言的能力。

“这就是在被那个狙击手击中之后说那些话的理由。我就很高兴被击中的不是你，因为你是如此努力的想要一个重新开始的机会，而我知道你早就赢得了这样的机会了。我就只是希望你能像我一样，清晰的看到你已经是一个英雄了。希望有一天，你真的可以。”

Natasha就继续那么看着她，试图找到什么，任何可以说出口的话。但是她依旧没法说出口。她低下眼神，觉得她几乎绝望的想说点什么，但是就是不知道该怎么回应她。

“如果世界上有任何一种语言任何一句话能说清，能让你理解我对于你说的和做的一切有多感动，我有多爱你的话，我会说给你听的，就像你刚刚说的一样，Mia。我会说给你听，今天、明天，这辈子剩下的每一天都会说给你听的。”

她暗自给自己做着心理准备，Maria应该会很失望的，她说了这么多这么感动人心的话，而她却找不到可以回应的词，像是哑巴了一样。但是她却感觉到有人温和的爱抚着她的脸颊，她抬眼一看，她看见了世界上最漂亮的眼睛和最美的微笑。

“但是你已经说过了呢。”她说着，“你告诉我你在我身边有多有安全感，你告诉我你意识到自己爱我的那一刻，你告诉我了那一切还不止。我告诉你这一切并不是希望你能对我重复那一切，你说过的我会记得，而且永远放在心尖上珍藏。我告诉你这一切只是因为我也想让你知道，我有多爱你。”

Natasha上前一步紧紧的抱着Maria，她简直都不能呼吸了。不过，她并不在乎。

“我知道谈论感情对你有多困难的。”她低声说道，“谢谢。”

“不用谢我。对你也不容易。”

“没错，但是对你，我可以告诉你一切。”

“我也是。有时候，我觉得你是唯一一个我可以信任的人。”

她把自己的感情都锁在心底隐秘的小角落，一旦打开，这些感情倾泻而出，她没有自己以为的那么害怕，反而因为终于宣之于口而放松了下来。她觉得自己做了一件对的事情，不管接下来发生什么，她很高兴她终于把一些都说出来了。

她再一次笑了起来，吻着Natasha的肩膀，微微歪了歪脑袋，吻着她的颈部的敏感点。随后她感到那位红发女人退了一步，不过瞬间她的双唇出现在Maria眼前。

“也许，我们可以多犯蠢一阵子。”Natasha嘀咕着说，就像是这是她们之间的秘密一样，“也许我们可以继续相信宇宙真的违背熵增定律，决定安排我们在正确的时间正确的地点相遇。”

Maria抬头看着她，微笑着，爱抚着她的面颊。

“我突然觉得相信这个一点都不蠢，这给我们的生活添了点目标。所以，好吧，让我相信这一点，至少这一次。”

Natasha微笑着，眨眨眼，想把Maria的那一大段独白勾出来的眼泪憋回去。

“现在。”Maria说道，起身走近了Natasha，“吃点我做的意面怎么样？”

Natasha勾起嘴角，“意面大概都凉了。”

“大概是的。”Maria说道，研究着女朋友脸上恶作剧的笑意。

“那大概再凉一点也没有关系吧。”她嘀咕着，踮起脚尖再次吻住了Maria，一次又一次。

*** ***

她们开车去Stark工业的大楼，她们早就应该来这里和Tony、Pepper还有Clint商量她们的下一步计划。

Maria把车停在她一贯的停车位，先下车等Natasha了一会，然后把车辆锁上，把手很自然的搭在Natasha的后腰上，既是想安抚她紧张的神经，也是想和自己的女朋友有点亲密的接触。

她们并肩走进了Stark工业大楼，Maria为她打开了大门，然后她们都表现的更专业了一点。

她们走上了Pepper的办公室所在的那层楼，然后被她的秘书指引到了一间屋子，不像她的办公室，这是一间不容易被发现的屋子，而且也没什么人会碰巧路过，如果不知道，没人会发现这里还有一个小屋。

她们被独自留在这间屋子里，对Maria来说，这里似乎更像是审讯室，一张桌子，一边两张椅子。

Natasha坐下，一直留意着门口的动静，而Maria则是一直在屋里走来走去。

“我为什么觉得像是犯错误了一样？”她一会之后嘀咕道。

Natasha暗自微笑了一下，然后假装无所谓的耸耸肩。

“不知道，也许因为我失踪了一周，除了Clint没告诉任何人我的去向？”

“就像是我会让这件事发生一样。”Maria低哼一声，“我给Pepper发了一份整个行程的计划表，她在我们出发之前两天就收到了。”

“对哈。”Natasha掩藏好了她的笑意，“那也许是因为我们把你姐姐的婚礼变成了很重大的公共事件？还威胁到了不少平民的人身安全？”

“不是，那是Rob把它变成了公共事件，而且记者来是因为Banner最近的脑残行为。如果他表现的更成熟一点，我们根本不会出现任何麻烦。他们不会把这个怪到我们身上的，Natasha。”

“没错。”

“你为什么这么冷静？”她问道，终于在她旁边的椅子上坐下了。

“因为你刚刚说的话啊。”她简短的解释道，“我知道你对于Tony可能会说的蠢段子都有完美的回应，而且我又不怕他。不过，Pepper嘛…我确定她是站在我们这边的。”

“希望如此，我还不想丢掉这份工作呢。”

Natasha再次笑了起来，指尖从Maria的小臂滑到肩膀，然后假装有阴谋的在她耳边，嘀咕着。

“但是那会很有趣的！我们可以一起消失，找个地方度假。我知道Sara不是Hill家唯一一个想去夏威夷的人。”她说着，用着非常引诱人的语气。

Maria控制不住的笑了起来。

她在这一刻知道，不管发生什么，那不会是一个无法挽回的灾难。而且绝对不是她们之间关系的终点。

这一刻，那扇门打开了她们都转头过去，Natasha的手从Maria肩膀上收回，她们都坐直了一点。

Tony和Clint走了进来，并且把门在身后关上了。

“Pepper的下属告诉我们你们在这里，终于啊，真慢。而且你们逼我们周日还来上班。”Tony懒洋洋的在剩下的两把椅子中挑了一把瘫在那里，而Clint坐在他旁边。

“她在完善最后的细节，你们知道她有多喜欢在纸上写下她想到的所有东西。”Clint指出道，“然后再用电脑做一遍，然后再打成纸质文件。”

“你们俩看起来很亲密嘛。”Tony在她们俩之间比划着，他的身体依旧懒洋洋的，肘部搭在靠背上，“去芝加哥的行程怎么样，好玩吗？”他问道。

“我们都知道伊利诺伊州的天气不是咱们要探讨的问题，Tony。”Maria简短而坚定的说道，“这事简直一团糟，而你处理这事的方式简直像是小屁孩。”

“那个，指挥官，你不在这里呢。”他抗议道，“我们尽全力避免这事传到媒体那里去，但是我们少了一个雇员，还是在保密和战略方面特别擅长的雇员呢。”

“而且神盾局也尽了最大努力控制住Banner了，但是那比你们想象的难。”Clint补充道，五官都皱在一起了，“不过，他现在被关起来了，显然他被某种辐射击中了，不断的把他变成浩克，他来找你想让你帮助他变回人形。”

“然后和你说‘我爱你，所以你也应该爱我’。”Tony非得加上这一句。

“所以，你们的意思是那些辐射开始消散了，他大概几天后就会恢复正常了？到时候他就恢复自由。”Maria推测道。

“那个巨大的绿色的浩克就决定走到我家里，就因为他 ** _觉得_** 他可以？”Natasha冷静的总结道，“这怎么能算是好消息？”

“因为虽然他最近表现的像是个跟踪狂，他是我们的朋友。如果你告诉他的时候注意点方式方法，他会理解的。”Tony说这话的时候几乎无聊的要睡着了，“现在，说回芝加哥之行…”

“好吧，就为了讨论方便，假装他突然恢复了某些常识。”Natasha总结道，“不过还有一个小问题，全世界都以为我们秘密结婚还有了两个孩子。我要怎么把这些脑残故事丢掉？”

“这个问题的答案走进来倒计时：3…”Tony开始倒数，“2…”他用指着那扇门，“1…”

所有人都定在原地不动，看着那扇门很久，但是什么事都没有发生。

“如果成功了话该有多酷啊。”他轻笑着，“所以，你姐姐的婚礼哈？这一周一定很有趣。”他再次试图把她们的注意力引到这个话题上。

Maria就只是叹气，而Natasha抱臂给他一个最吓人的眼神。

就在Clint要开口说话的时候，那扇门打开了，一阵高跟鞋的声音由远及近的传了过来，随后在门口出现了Pepper。

她站在桌子边，仔细的打量着Maria，然后就那么看着Natasha很久，然后又开始打量Maria，甚至更久了一点。

Tony清清嗓子，导致所有人都看向他，而他只是用眼神示意Pepper手里拿着的文件夹和平板，然后挑眉看着她。

“文件夹里是什么？”Maria终于开口。

“你逃离这摊乱子的机会。”Pepper说道，“如果你们有计划了的话，棒极了。如果你想把你的朋友蒙在鼓里的话，随你们的便。”她说道，显然不喜欢眼前的两位间谍最近的行为。

“你知道我们想要你的建议的，Pepper。”Natasha立刻说道，“如果要我说，我就立刻拿三年大假去某个与世隔绝的沙滩上去，所以如果你有比这更好的主意，我洗耳恭听。”

Pepper看着她，然后又看着Maria。

Maria这次真的翻了白眼，“别再瞪我了。我明白的，我以为你知道我是同性恋而你其实不知道，这让你生气了，我很抱歉。”

Pepper暗搓搓思考了一下这段话，然后Maria看到她的肩膀放松了一点。她知道相比这一点，暗恋Natasha却没告诉她更让她生气，但是她们都知道那是一个只能私下讨论的话题。

“好吧，Natasha，关于你，媒体似乎聚焦在三个点上。如果你同意我们的计划，这三点不是被解释了就是彻底不存在了，全国的记者都可以开一瓶他们最好的香槟庆祝这一周的混乱终于结束了。如果你什么都不说，这一切可能会持续好几周，甚至好几个月。如果你说错话了的话，甚至有可能一直跟着你。”

Natasha叹了口气，“我真的更喜欢没人知道我存在的时候。”

“你是一个超级英雄呢，啊哦，好惨啊。”Tony蠢蠢的吐槽，“媒体算是职业危害。”

“拜托，Pepper，无视这俩小屁孩，继续。”Maria理都不理的他们，对Pepper说。

那位金发女人把文件夹摊在桌子上，轻轻推到她们眼前，然后翻开第一页。

“问题1：Banner说你们俩谈恋爱而所有人都相信了。像这样的照片网上到处都是。”她指向那张照片，Natasha伸出手，而浩克的手放在她的手上。[奥创的绿寡戏份啊，头好疼…]

“别问我这是从哪来的，显然，从现在开始，假设有一辆无人机随时跟着我们，不停的拍着我们的照片。”

“不对，不是这样的。这只是一些俄罗斯黑客黑进了九头蛇的安保系统，把我们围攻那个基地的视频放到网上去了，很不幸的是，这是其中的一段。”Clint解释道。

“问题2：”Pepper继续道，“你被人拍到出现在芝加哥，一个平民的婚礼上，而且并没有什么官方原因。”她翻到第二页，那是Rob推特的截图。“‘她是陪一个朋友去的’这种原因真的太弱了。这就像是站在危险的薄冰层一样，我们越是坚持就越是危险，随时有可能在那一周见过你们的人和媒体讲述那一周的事情和你去参加那个婚礼的原因。”

“对啊，让我们好好谈谈这件事吧。”Tony突然来了精神，“记得当初Pepper建议你带一个假约会对象去参加姐姐的婚礼吗？”他臭屁的笑着，“我就知道这主意太天才，你不会不考虑一下就放弃的。”

“问题3：”Pepper打断了他的碎碎念，翻到下一页，“这个。”

Maria使劲吞咽了一下。当然了，就是这张照片，她们带着Jenny还有Kyle。

“这招照片到处都是，我说的到处都是并不是夸张。”Pepper解释道，“黑寡妇参加婚礼招待午宴，抱着一个小女孩，神盾前任副局长在旁边，手领着另一个。这已经成了这个月转载数最高的照片了，而这张照片传上网还不到24小时。已经有人用它做表情包了，这可不止是火了而已，这简直就是网络爆炸。”

他们都安静了好长一段时间，然后Natasha叹气，再次抬头看着Pepper。

“好吧，你说你有办法的。”

Pepper点点头，笑了起来，再次指了指这张照片。

“是的，这就是我的办法。”

“你这是什么意思，我记得你刚刚还说这是一个问题的。”Maria争辩道。

“在照片里你看到了什么？”Pepper问道，“不说你，也不说Natasha。这是两个女人走在街上，而且用这种眼神看着彼此。”

她们再次看着这张照片，不管那些记者出现在那里的原因--那个传说中的Banner和Natasha的恋爱关系--她们只是两个女人，看着彼此，像是她们相爱了。

Pepper又出示了一张照片，在婚礼之后全家福拍摄之后，但是在Elena出现之前。那照片显然抓住了她们之间的那一秒，Maria像是要说什么但是还没说出口，再一次的，她们像是对彼此意味着全世界。

她又翻出来一张。

这张更早，是一个派对上，她们俩毫无顾忌的笑着，她们都穿着一件很漂亮的裙子，而Natasha的手放在Maria的胳膊上。

下一张照片更老，她们当时在一起庆祝神盾局完成的一个大计划，具体是什么她们都不记得了，她们只是温柔的看着彼此微笑着，似乎完全投入在她们之间的对话中。

“你想把这些照片发给媒体。”Natasha陈述道。

“不，我会把这些照片泄露给媒体，用一些隐蔽的方式，像是无意间泄露出去的。然后，这张照片也会被狗仔‘偷’到手。”

她把手里的平板电脑翻过去给她们看，这是停车场的监控，上面是她们刚刚进门的录像，Maria的手扶着Natasha的后腰，她们之间的距离对于只是朋友来说有些太近，她们之间也太过亲密。

Maria有点被吓到了。

“你想让我们说服，不仅仅是我的家人，现在是全国--算了吧，全世界的人--我们已经谈恋爱好几年了。”

Pepper因为她的话，笑起来摇摇头。

“不，当然不是。那完全没必要，他们只会看到两个女人是闺蜜。”她继续笑着，“对付媒体我可是专业的。”她叹气道，她的半真半假的笑声终于停下来了。“Natasha必须得举办一次媒体见面会，说媒体带给自己的沉重感让你无法忍受，而且这一系列的误会让你意识到你应该坦诚这一切，避免这样的误会再次发生。”

“ ** _一次_** 媒体见面会。单数形式吗？就一次？”Natasha问道，也有点惊讶。“这不是太糟，我至少忍受参与十次媒体见面会，之后我才会有那种几乎控制不住的把某人杀掉的冲动。”

Pepper对她展示了她最灿烂的天使般的微笑。

“完美。”她插嘴道，“那你到时候可以告诉他们你已经结婚了，并且展示你的结婚证。”

“我的 ** _什么？_** ”

“你可以想考虑多久就考虑多久。如果你按我说的做，我保证这会把互联网搞瘫痪几天，然后，这事就过去了。如果你想低调一些，从地球表面消失一段时间。”她耸耸肩，“显然，我没法阻止你。但是如果你选择这一种办法的话，至少某人决定和媒体说你们俩出席那场在芝加哥的婚礼的目的时，那不会变成一段复仇者的婚外情丑闻，因为在大众眼里这是Maria带着老婆回娘家，参加姐姐的婚礼；不会再有Banner的问题，因为他会意识到你已经结婚了；不会再有人害怕你，因为这让黑寡妇的人设有了点人味，普罗大众会同情你的遭遇。你知道他们为什么说大隐隐于世吗？这就是了。所以，你们想想看。如果你同意的话，市长同意可以让市政厅快速审批，即使是周日你们的结婚证也可以立刻做好。你们可是全世界的英雄，他至少可以为你们做这些。”

她最后一次向她们展示了她的天使般的微笑，合上了文件夹，和平板电脑一起抱了起来，然后打开门，示意Tony和Clint跟着她立刻从房间里出去。

房门关上了，非常正常的一次关门，但是对于她们来说，那似乎是史上最响的关门声。

她们就那么像雕像一样的呆了好久。

“也许她在和我们开玩笑。也许她有另一个计划，听上去没有这么…”Maria叹气，试图找一个合适的形容词。

“疯狂？”Natasha想出了一个词。

“没错。”她低哼一声。

“不过，她确实有点道理。这会让我们，在几周之后，回归到我们的那种‘被看见，但是没人在意’的状态。会被拍到，但是没有人真的在意的。”

“你真的在考虑吗，在我们第一次接吻之后 ** _四天_** 就结婚？”

“我们不用因为结婚了而赶进度啊。”

“现在好像你疯了。”

“不是，我是认真的。我们可以约会而不用担心有狗仔偷怕之类的，因为所有人都知道我们在一起了。我们可以牵着手在公园散步而不用担忧有人在背后指指点点的。”

“狗仔还是会拍，人们还是会指着我们嘀咕各种话，因为你是个超级英雄。”Maria指出道，但是这被Natasha忽略了。

“最糟的情况，我们之间的关系进行不下去。离婚并不是一件很严重的事情，在几年之后没人会记得我们结婚了，如果你不想继续的话我们就可以离婚了。”

“你为什么会觉得是我不想继续？”她挑眉不爽的问道。

Natasha只是耸耸肩，笑了起来。

“咱们之间的关系很好，我不想Bruce总成为我们之间的问题，或者你家人发现这一周是我们假装的然后开始恨我，我不想失去你，Maria。”

Maria的手立刻握住了她的。

“你不会的。”她保证到，“也许Pepper有道理呢，也许我们可以用一个爆炸性新闻以毒攻毒，让这些脑残流言都消失。”

“我们必须得把媒体见面会上的演讲好好措辞一下，但是我相信我可以说服大多数人的。毕竟我还是一个超级间谍嘛。”

“我相信你一定可以的。”

“如果你不想的话我们可以不这么做的，Maria。我知道和我结婚并没有什么好处。”

“当然有好处。首先，我和眼前的大美女结婚了呢。”她说这话像是世界上最傻瓜的事情。“而且我爱你，和你结婚并不需要什么奖励，你不需要用什么好处来让我支持这个主意。无论你让我做什么，只要能让你开心，我都会去做的。”

Natasha对她微笑着，轻轻吻了一下她的双唇，十指交叉牵着手。

“毕竟，你已经证明你可以当完美女友一周了呢。”她指出道，“现在轮到我向你证明，我可以当完美妻子。”

Natasha大笑着，再一次的吻上了她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这篇文真的很有趣，而且对我的情绪很有帮助。现在我在努力写尾声，还有这对超棒的CP的另一篇多章节同人，她们帮我度过了很多很难过的时间（你们也是哟）。  
> 来[Tumblr](http://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/)和我讲一讲你们的故事想法评论嘛。  
> 爱你们哦~


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三年后

她靠在窗框上看着芝加哥的天际线，看着那些小雪花慢慢的从天上无声的降落到地面。

她从小就喜欢雪，这总能让她觉得平静，这依旧可以。但是在如此繁忙的生活中，在结冰的路面上慢下来似乎是她没有机会享受的奢侈品，所以，她总是选择干净的而不是让她感觉平静的路走。

她感觉到有人的胳膊抱着她的腰，温柔的吻落在肩膀上。

她微笑着，回头迎上下一次的吻，这次在嘴唇上。

“你在想什么？”

Maria刚想说什么，但是一阵尖叫和吵闹吸引了她们的注意力。Jenny飞速跑了过来，她哥哥在后面追。

“嘿，你们俩已经过了表现的像是熊孩子的年纪了。”Elena批评他们说，准确的预判了他们跑路的路线，试图不要把手里的杯子摔地上。“我给你们拿了苹果汁，Luke带来的，Sara给每个人都倒了一杯。”

“谢谢。”Natasha微笑着，拿了一杯，Maria拿了另一杯。

“他们长大的好快啊。”她叹气道，看着她的外甥和外甥女在那面玩的样子。

Elena轻笑起来，“这应该是我的台词吧？”她指出道，“很高兴你们今年能在假期之前回家探亲，我听说纽约最近越来越奇怪了。”

“是的，我们都需要从各种奇怪的事情中休息一会。”

“我猜也是。”她嘀咕道，“对了，西班牙怎么样？”她问道，有些暗示的笑着。

“很棒。”Natasha代表她们俩回答了，“完全没必要不承认，全世界追踪评估异人的过程，成为了我们最棒的周年纪念旅行。”她微笑着回答，然后喝了一口手里的苹果汁。

“简直不敢相信，都已经三年了。”Maria也微笑着。

“是嘛，真是谢谢你们邀请我们呢。”Sara突然插嘴，慢悠悠的走过来，不太适应自己肚子的尺寸。

“你知道，我们必须得把文件的日期签早一点的。”Maria再次对她的姐姐翻了个白眼，她永远不肯让这件事过去，不肯放过任何一个吐槽她们不邀请家人就结婚的举动。“技术上说，我们已经结婚五年了。”

“你们还是可以邀请我们参加啊。”Sara还是不肯放过她们。

“啊，你预产期什么时候？”Natasha试图转移话题，对Sara的肚子示意道。

“哦，这个小帅哥随时都可能出来呢。”她微笑道，低头看着肚子，不自觉的摸一摸自己膨胀的肚皮。

“所以，是男孩嘛？”Maria问道，“简直等不及，又有一个可以宠的小家伙了，似乎最近都找不到Kyle喜欢的礼物了呢。”

“你永远都可以继续宠Jenny的。”Sara耸耸肩说道。

“他是个青少年，你可以给他全世界最棒的礼物，他依旧翻个白眼东西一撇，叹口气开始讽刺消费主义。”

“我觉得他很有同情心也肯坚持正确的事情，他会长成一个很棒的小伙子的。”Natasha说道，对Kyle微笑着。他在看他的漫画书，妹妹在他身后偷看。“你把他们教育的很好，他们俩都是。”

“确实。”Elena嘀咕着，看了看她的孩子们，“我不知道怎么做到的，但是我们确实养大了两个不错的孩子。”

“那么，你能总结些要点嘛，因为看起来我似乎不久以后就需要了呢。”Sara说道，试图很严肃的命令她，但是很悲惨的失败了。

“你们俩呢？”Elena问Maria，“还没到把那辆超级SUV多余的座位填满的时候吗？你可一直提醒我们不要忘了呢？”

Maria看了看Natasha，因为什么事情微微睁大了眼睛，而Natasha低下头喝着手里的苹果汁，完美避开了回答问题或者妻子的视线。

“我好像听到妈妈叫我了。”Maria举起手指着厨房说道。

“我什么都没听到啊。”Elena用很不相信的语气说道。

“不是，我真的听到妈妈叫我了，我最好去看看。马上回来。”

“对了，Kyle在新学校适应的怎么样？”Natasha问道。

她显然戳中了Elena最爱的话题，她简直可以说她儿子最近的爱好说上一个小时，就像是任何一个为孩子骄傲的妈妈一样。

*** ***

晚餐进行的很顺利，Maria和她哥哥交谈了六句话，而且他们俩都没说出什么消极反抗的话来。

孩子们挺早就去睡觉了，一下午和Maria和Natasha的游戏让他们挺累的，随后她们也说累了，要去睡了。

她们住在地下室的客房，就像她们每一次回家一样。

Maria先换了衣服，钻进被窝等着Natasha。

那位红发女人关了灯，只留了Maria那一侧的床头柜的台灯。随后爬上床钻进被窝里，很舒服的把脑袋靠在Maria的肩膀上，而那位深发女人立刻习惯性的抱住了她。

“你应该告诉他们的，Mia。”她困倦的说，“你不想他们再一次在新闻里发现这事。”

“我知道，我只是不知道怎么和他们解释。”

“这并没那么复杂。又不用告诉他们所有细节。”

她说的是神盾局有时候会在一些比较麻烦的情景下发现某些孩子，就像是Daisy Johnson的情况。她们碰巧在一个这样的情况下救下了一个六岁的小孩，需要给他找个养父母，而她们碰巧有一栋大房子还有一辆不错的车。

所以她们把这个孩子带回家了，这本来应该是临时措施。但是一周变成了一个月，一个月变成了七个月，现在Phil Coulson突然决定到时候了，该让他进入收养系统。

所以她们坐下来告诉他，她们愿意正式收养这个孩子，她们想把他留下来。当然Coulson已经猜到了，但是，Jessie必须接受检查，由Fitz-Simmons从各方面检查他有没有什么超能力，任何和普通人不同的地方。

她们不想离开他，但是她们又不能跟着一起去，所以她们决定还是去芝加哥过个周末，用家人分散她们紧张的神经。

“我总能看见他眼泪汪汪的眼睛。他觉得我们不要他了。”Maria嘀咕着，心情沉重的叹起气来。

“我给Coulson打电话，就只是和他说五分钟的话就好。”Natasha翻身伸出右手拿起了床头柜上的手机。“我向天发誓，如果他和我说什么客观啊偏见啊之类的废话，我一定炒他的鱿鱼。”

“你并没有那个权限呢，Nat。”

“也许我没有，但是我的妻子有啊，我知道她所有的弱点呢，我可以很容易的让她照我说的做。”

Maria轻声笑了起来。

“你不想说点什么吗？”Natasha怀疑的挑眉看着她，已经拨号了，不过她还是很舒服的半躺在Maria身上。

“想，我也想和他说说话，所以，别和Coulson要五分钟，直接要十分钟吧。”

“哈，看啊，你总说要遵守纪律，但是如果它们阻止你和儿子说话，突然就违反纪律了呢。”Natasha开起玩笑来，但是突然她意识到这是她第一次把Jessie叫做她们的儿子。

她用胳膊肘把身体撑起来，低头看着Maria，就在这一刻，手机接通了。Natasha打开了手机扩音。

 ** _“Romanoff_** ** _，发生什么了吗？”_** 他的声音从话筒传出来，听起来他像是在快速的走路的样子。

“是的，圣诞节了，我想和Jessie说十分钟的话。”

她听见Coulson在电话那头长叹一声。

**_“现在才11_ ** **_月，而且你们不用24_ ** **_小时就能见到他了，你和Maria_ ** **_表现的像是我绑架了你们儿子一样。”_ **

“从法律条文上讲，”Maria插嘴道，似乎是忍不住，“你在没有他的同意的情况下把他带走了，而我们的抗议都被你无视了。”

 ** _“Maria_** ** _，我没有绑架Jessie_** ** _，我只是让他做检查，确保他安全、健康，我们在检查他有没有超能力。他很快就可以回家了，我本来可以说去找局长批评你们的，但是…”_** 他再次叹气，听起来像是走的更快了。 ** _“你们懂的。”_**

“她这次完全站在我这面。事实上，我本来只想要五分钟，是她建议要十分钟的。”

Maria低哼一声，对自己这么容易就被卖了表示不高兴。

 ** _“我这就把电话给他，好了吧？”_** 他终于妥协了。

Natasha勾起嘴角，她敢打赌这就是为什么Coulson走这么快的原因。如果她像是她想象的那么了解Jessie的话，她觉得他一定悲伤的盯着地面，像是被拒绝的小奶狗一样，让所有见到他的人都想紧紧抱着他五个小时。他大概已经差不多说服Coulson小队的某个人帮他打这个电话了。

“谢谢，Phil。”Maria说道，她们听到背景里有什么声音，他大概是在和Jessie解释。

 ** _“Hello_** ** _？”_** 他那有些不开心的小奶音传了过来。

“嘿，小家伙。”Natasha柔声说道，“你怎么样啊？”

 ** _“我还好，我就希望他们赶紧说我很正常，然后让我回家。”_** 他低声嘀咕着。

“不管他们发现什么，我们都会带你回家的。”Maria完全没有迟疑的说道。

“你没有任何问题，不管他们发现了什么，你都很完美。”Natasha补充道。

**_“你还会想要我和你们住在一起吗？”_ **

“当然了，小家伙。”Maria告诉他，“只要一结束，我们马上带你回家，我保证。”

“只要你说句话，我们马上就去接你。”Natasha说，“如果必须的话，我可以闯进去的。”

这让他似乎笑起来了。

**_“这里还不错，他们差不多都弄完了。Jemma_ ** **_说她在等一些结果，然后要再次检查什么。Leo_ ** **_说你们想来陪我的，但是这里不允许，他说你们大概会在机场等Melinda_ ** **_的飞机降落，不用Daisy_ ** **_开车送我回家。他们当中的某个人会让我给你们打电话通知来接我的时间的。”_ **

Natasha笑起来，他已经和小队里的所有人都混成只叫名，不用加称谓的阶段了，他大概只差五分钟就可以说服他们放他回家了。她现在好骄傲啊。

Maria看着她的笑容挑起了眉，知道她在想什么，对她摆出一副“等他对你展示这一招的时候要记得你现在多骄傲哦”的表情。

“我们会很快的，小家伙。”她说道，依旧得意的笑着，“我们明天会回纽约，然后不管他们有没有检查完都立刻去接你。”

“不，我们要遵守规则。”Maria严肃的说道，“对不对，Jessie？如果他们没检查完，我们就在那里陪你等，好不好？”

**_“好吧，所以，我会很快见到你们嘛？”_ **

“很快的。”Natasha保证道。

 ** _“好的，妈妈们再见。”_** 他说道，然后她们又听见一阵杂音，然后Coulson的声音又出现在电话里。

**_“明天差不多就都结束了，你们甚至可以一起回家吃晚饭呢。等我们降落的时候机场见了，因为我们的飞机正好也要回纽约。”_ **

“好的Phil。”Maria说道，“明天见。”

随后他们挂断电话，Natasha把手机放回床头柜，脑袋依旧靠着Maria的肩膀。

“你听见了吗，他叫我们妈妈们。”

“我听见了。”她有些紧张的说，“Mia，如果我不擅长这些怎么办？Elena和Phil把Kyle和Jenny教的很好，如果我很糟怎么办？”

Maria温柔的摸了摸她的脸颊，让她抬头看着自己，然后用充满爱意的眼神对上了她迟疑犹豫的眼睛。

“你很棒的，Natasha。Jessie很爱你，你做的很好。”

“但是如果我做错了什么毁了他怎么办？”

Maria吻了吻她的额头。

“你会犯错的，我也会。不管是不是父母，我们都是人，是人就会犯错。但是我们可以做出弥补，然后努力做的更好，我们会一直努力，直到做对了为止。我们会弄明白的。”

Natasha把她抱得更紧了，轻轻的叹气。

“我知道你会成为一个很棒的妈妈，但是你真的觉得我可以吗？”她迟疑的问道。

“嘿，你曾经是一个完美的女朋友。”Maria回应道，“我说的可不只是咱们假装的那一周，我说的是真的你，从咱们在一起之后的每一天，你都是一个完美的女朋友。然后，你成了一个完美的妻子。我觉得推理下去，你也会成为一个完美的妈妈，Natasha。你已经是了，我能看到你有多爱他，而且你让他很快乐。”

“那很容易，他才六岁。”

“等他七岁你就不爱他了吗？”

“当然爱了，我会一直爱他的。”

“我们都会爱他，支持他，保护他。我们都会尽最大努力的，Nat。我们一直都这样，而且我们永远都不会放弃。”

Natasha笑起来，她们确实是。Maria是对的，她们会一边养孩子一边学习，即使第一次没做对，她们总能学会的。

“我很高兴当初我和你一起来了，参加了Sara的婚礼。我告诉过你那是我这辈子做过的最好的决定了吗？”她微笑着，仰起头轻轻吻了她。

Maria也在这个吻里笑了起来。

“大概说了几次吧，是的，我同意，这是最好的决定了。”

她再次吻上了她，这一次她们唇齿纠缠着。

“我好幸福。”Natasha嘀咕道，终于觉得能够自在的做自己了。

“我也是。”Maria充满爱意的对她微笑着。

这段旅程是有些波折，但是到最后，这就是她们的完美的生活。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你们读完这篇小同人文，谢谢你们哪怕读一小段。你们很棒，也很支持我，发自心底的，谢谢你们！  
> 我真的很爱这对CP，我已经开始筹划下一篇了（和这篇无关）。  
> 我爱你们。


End file.
